Silver Heart
by Nalamin
Summary: Esgrimista talentosa por escolha, feiticeira - na sua opinião - por engano. Sempre em sintonia com o seu lado muggle e quase desprezando a magia dentro de si, Kyrianne vai descobrir que os melhores corações não são de ouro. São de prata.
1. The Greatest Story Ever Told

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 1 - The Greatest Story Ever Told  
**

Em oitocentos anos, fui a primeira rapariga a ser aceite em Durmstrang. Não pensem que foi por conhecer pessoas poderosas ou algo do género. Nada disso. O meu pai é um simples pescador e não possui qualquer influência (excepto sobre os peixes), e a minha mãe morreu a dar-me à luz. Também não demos qualquer dinheiro ao Instituto para que me aceitasse. Tal como já referi, o meu pai tem um trabalho modesto, e os lucros que ele obtém da venda do peixe mal dão para pagar as despesas da casa.

Eu sempre ajudei em tudo o que podia, claro, mas ainda assim era insuficiente. E à medida que fui crescendo, o meu pai começou a dispensar a minha ajuda (contraditório, não concordam?). Dizia que eu precisava de uma infância mais feminina, que tinha de sair de perto dos pescadores e conviver com as meninas da minha idade; que os meus longos cabelos negros deveriam estar soltos e brilhantes, e não amarrados num coque frouxo e a cheirar a peixe; que as minhas mãos já estavam suficientemente calejadas para uma garota tão jovem.

Então eu, que na altura desta realização do meu pai tinha dez anos, tratei de arranjar algo para me entreter, já que não planeava soltar os meus cabelos ou começar de repente a brincar com bonecas como as outras meninas da minha idade.

Sempre gostara de ouvir o meu pai contar-me histórias sobre cavaleiros valorosos que combatiam monstros e salvavam princesas. Não me podia importar menos com as tais princesas, claro. O que eu gostava era da parte das lutas com as vis criaturas. O meu pai falava-me sempre em grande pormenor da maneira como cada cavaleiro brandia a sua espada, cortando, trespassando, matando todos os inimigos. Sabia que cada um tinha a sua espada preferida, uma mão com que lhe dava mais jeito segurá-la, certos movimentos de ataque e defesa que só ele podia utilizar e por aí adiante. Fascinava-me por completo. Então, com isso em mente decidi, no auge dos meus dez anos, que queria ser cavaleira: brandir uma espada, cavalgar rumo às batalhas e derrotar os vilões!

A parte que dizia respeito ao saber efectivamente andar a cavalo (o primeiro requisito, e mais do que necessário, para uma cavaleira), já estava resolvida. Chryssa, a nossa vizinha e melhor amiga da minha falecida mãe, ensinara-me a montar quando eu tinha cinco anos. Só me faltava, portanto, arranjar a espada. Corri para o centro da cidade, onde sabia que Kostas, o carpinteiro, tinha a sua oficina. Kostas era uma espécie de avô para mim, e com certeza que não se importaria de me satisfazer aquele capricho.

Quando cheguei ao seu pequeno espaço numa das ruas principais, pedi-lhe imediatamente que me construísse uma espada de madeira, nem sequer perdendo tempo para o cumprimentar. Ao questionar-me sobre o porquê daquele pedido repentino, expliquei a Kostas que era inadmissível que uma cavaleira não tivesse a sua espada. Ele riu, mas pareceu achar aquela justificação suficiente, porque quinze minutos passados, já eu segurava na mão uma bonita, polida (e romba, claro. Kostas era velho, mas não era idiota) espada. Mais satisfeita que nunca, beijei-o rapidamente e saí dali a correr, rumo à praia deserta, disposta a começar o meu treino de cavaleira o quanto antes.

Passei horas naquela praia. Usava os movimentos que o meu pai descrevia nas suas histórias para manobrar a minha nova arma. Treinei até ficar sem forças e o meu pai aparecer gritando como louco que passara o dia inteiro à minha procura. Mas apesar de todo o cansaço, voltei no dia seguinte. E no dia a seguir a esse. E no outro, e depois no seguinte. E acabou por ser por isso, pela minha vontade desmedida de ser cavaleira, que o destino me levou a Durmstrang. Porque um dia qualquer, depois de sair de mais uma sessão de treino na praia, comecei a achar que até tinha algum jeito para manobrar a espada. Quando demonstrei a Kostas, ele concordou. Seguiu-se a aprovação do meu pai, de Chryssa e, por fim, de toda a cidade. E de repente, estava a deixar tudo para trás ao entrar num barco rumo ao continente, a Atenas, para treinar com os profissionais.

Foi também por essa altura que os meus poderes mágicos se começaram a revelar (será que foram os ares do continente?). A primeira vez aconteceu quando, ao treinar com um dos meus novos professores o meu desporto, que eu aprendera a chamar esgrima, o atirei contra um dos colchões mais afastados só por desejar que acontecesse (ora, ele estava a deixar-me frustrada com toda aquela gritaria sobre dobrar os joelhos!). Fui então de novo levada para outro local, onde me explicaram tudo o que eu precisava de saber sobre o mundo da feitiçaria.

Tenho de admitir que fiquei triste quando descobri aquela minha nova peculiaridade. Se tudo aquilo que me haviam dito sobre ter de ir para uma escola para pessoas como eu era verdade, provavelmente teria de abandonar tudo: o meu país, a minha família e o meu sonho de ser cavaleira. Mas quando me asseguraram de que iria poder continuar a esgrimir, fiquei aliviada. Afinal, parecia que nem tudo estava perdido.

Os anos passaram. Durante os três que se seguiram, fui apenas por seis vezes a casa. As aulas eram extenuantes e os treinos muito intensos. Assim que caía na cama todas as noites, adormecia imediatamente. E se mal tinha tempo para dormir, ainda tinha menos para visitar o meu pai e Kostas.

Algumas semanas antes do meu décimo quarto aniversário, recebi uma carta de Durmstrang, indicando-me que fora aceite e congratulando-me por ser a primeira rapariga a conseguir tal façanha. Fiquei muito confusa, porque eu não me inscrevera em escola nenhuma. Rapidamente os meus tutores me explicaram que tinham enviado uma candidatura a bolsa de estudos a várias escolas por toda a Europa, já que as crianças feiticeiras normalmente iniciavam a escola aos onze ou doze - coisa que eu não pudera fazer devido ao meu intenso treino -, e por isso, havia já muito pouco que eles poderiam continuar a fazer por mim nesse aspecto. Eu era demasiado velha, e embora estivesse na presença de feiticeiros com relativa frequência, eles não tinham conhecimentos suficientes para me ensinar. Precisava de obter a minha educação mágica num local apropriado e com pessoas da minha idade com as mesmas habilidades que eu (ou seja, nenhumas), e não no simples colégio interno muggle que era a minha casa desde que chegara a Atenas.

Depois do choque inicial, aceitei o meu destino e deixei a minha amada (e quente!) Grécia para ir estudar magia no cume da Europa, onde o frio era constante e o sol brilhava muito pouco. Estava completamente aterrorizada. Não só pela mudança drástica de temperatura, mas também porque não tinha, de novo, a certeza de que iria poder continuar a praticar o desporto que aprendera a amar e que era a coisa mais importante da minha vida, a única coisa que ainda me ligava à minha ilha, à minha família e ao meu sonho.

Vim mais tarde a descobrir que foi exactamente por isso que me tinham aceite em Durmstrang: eu era a menina-prodígio da esgrima, e o Instituto não produzia campeões há mais de vinte anos, desde Viktor Krum. Eu não me achava assim tão boa, mas talvez estivesse apenas a ser modesta. Fosse como fosse, passei os seguintes cinco anos sendo a única presença feminina naquele castelo, com excepção da ocasional visita da enfermeira, que me levava roupas novas e tampões (abençoada!). Dominei a língua com alguma rapidez e, apesar das minhas fracas apetências para a sociabilidade, fiz amigos relativamente rápido. O facto de serem todos rapazes não me fazia qualquer diferença. Afinal, passara a minha infância rodeada de pescadores e professores. Tornei-me inseparável de Nikolai e Dragan logo nos primeiros dias que passei no Instituto.

Era bastante boa aluna dado que as minhas aulas eram quase todas práticas. Havia muito poucos momentos por dia em que estivéssemos sentados a ler qualquer coisa. O lema dos nossos professores era 'se tens uma varinha, utiliza-a'. E como eu estava habituada a usar um florete com o triplo do tamanho, uma varinha não foi problema.

Perto do final do meu sexto ano, Durmstrang enviou os seus melhores atletas – eu incluída – para Inglaterra para representar o Instituto numa competição interescolar. Hogwarts e Beauxbatons eram os nossos adversários. Perdemos para eles em todas as categorias excepto na esgrima. Venci todos os oponentes do meu escalão e, por diversão, dos escalões superiores. Talvez o facto de verem uma rapariga a competir por uma escola exclusivamente masculina lhes tenha toldado o discernimento, apesar de aquele ser o meu segundo ano de competições. Em todo o caso, depois daquele campeonato, Hogwarts e Durmstrang entraram em negociações sobre o meu futuro, como se eu fosse algum quadro valiosíssimo que eles queriam transportar de um museu para o outro.

O Director de Durmstrang era, desde que eu começara a frequentar o Instituto, o meu tutor. O meu pai, que era muggle e pobre, e não podia deixar a nossa casa e o seu trabalho para andar comigo de um lado para o outro, entregara a minha guarda ao Director. E ele agora usava e abusava desse papel, tratando-me como se eu fosse um simples objecto, uma moeda de transacção. Prometi a mim mesma, naquele momento, que não iria deixar aquilo continuar. E, realmente, não continuou, porque, no dia seguinte, o Director entregou todos os meus pertences e os papéis da minha transferência a Theodore Lupin, que vim a saber ser o responsável pela prática desportiva em Hogwarts.

Então, sem escolha, e sem sequer me poder despedir de Nikolai e Dragan em pessoa, fui imediatamente viver para Londres, num apartamento minúsculo junto ao Tamisa. Theodore era muito simpático e prestativo, e apesar de ser bem mais velho que eu, formámos uma sólida amizade. Ele aparecia de vez em quando para me levar a ver a cidade ou para irmos jantar a casa da avó dele. Mas, ainda assim, o verão que passei em Londres foi o pior da minha vida. Tinha saudades de Nikolai e Dragan, do meu pai e da minha ilha e, acima de tudo, da esgrima. Passei três meses sem pegar no meu florete. A única parte positiva foi que, já que completara dezoito anos em Outubro do ano anterior, pudera finalmente emancipar-me (na Rússia a maioridade era apenas atingida aos vinte e um), ou seja, a minha guarda passou apenas e unicamente a pertencer-me a mim. Nunca mais voltaria a ser moeda de troca. Mas é claro que os meus antigos tutores se tinham _esquecido_ de me avisar que, em Inglaterra, os feiticeiros atingem maioridade aos dezassete e, portanto, tinham conseguido efectuar aquele último 'negócio' – que consistia na minha ida para Hogwarts.

O primeiro dia de Setembro chegou rapidamente. No entanto, às dez e cinquenta e cinco desse dia, Theodore ainda não aparecera para me vir buscar, embora eu tivesse a certeza de que ele me tinha dito que o Expresso de Hogwarts saía de Kings Cross pontualmente às onze. Começando a achar que talvez tivesse mesmo percebido mal, deixei-me ficar pelo apartamento. Eram já quase sete da tarde quando Ted se materializou na minha sala de estar/quarto/cozinha (sim, era mesmo minúsculo o apartamento!), pedindo imensas desculpas por se ter esquecido de mim (pois, porque ele apanhou o Expresso e só quando chegou a Hogwarts é que se deu conta que lhe faltava uma coisa: eu!).

Apetecia-me lançar-lhe algumas pragas em grego ou russo, mas não o fiz. Não conhecia mais ninguém naquele país e, para além de estimar a amizade que partilhava com ele, Theodore era a minha única ligação àquela nova escola. Por isso, limitei-me a suspirar resignada, a pegar nas minhas coisas e a agarrar-me ao braço dele que, com um sorriso, nos fez desmaterializar rapidamente para fora dali.

* * *

Durmstrang era uma toca de coelho comparado com a imponência e magnificência de Hogwarts. Quando passei as portas duplas que davam entrada para o castelo, não sabia para onde olhar primeiro: se para o mármore brilhante, se para a enorme escadaria, que parecia erguer-se até ao céu, se para o sem fim de quadros que embelezavam as paredes, ou se para o comité de fantasmas que acabara de passar à minha frente. Sim, porque o Instituto era completamente masculino. Não havia quadros, flores, as paredes eram escuras e as lareiras só se acendiam para algumas aulas. E quanto aos fantasmas? Pois é, aqueles eram os primeiros que eu via na minha vida.

- Sempre atrasado, Teddy! – exclamou um, deixando-se ficar para trás, deixando-me de olhos arregalados e fazendo o meu acompanhante rir.

- Já me conhece, Sir Nicholas, não consigo evitar. – Ele tinha um aspecto bastante antigo. Medieval, talvez.

- E vejo que desta vez arrastaste alguém inocente contigo. – continuou o fantasma, desta feita olhando para mim.

- É verdade. Sir Nicholas, apresento-lhe Kyrianne Argyris, uma nova aluna, transferida de Durmstrang. Kyri, este é Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantasma da Equipa dos Gryffindor.

- Ah, a campeã! – afirmou ele, sorrindo. – Não cessas de me surpreender, Teddy.

- Muito prazer. – respondi eu, num inglês sem falhas (modéstia à parte). Muito prazer? Por Zeus, eu estava a dizer _muito prazer_ a um _fantasma?_

- Já serviram o jantar, Sir Nick?

- Penso que ainda estão na selecção.

- Pode então, por favor, avisar a professora McGonagall de que já voltei?

- Mas é claro. – voltou o seu olhar sorridente para mim. – Espero vê-la na minha equipa, Miss Argyris.

- Obrigada. – retorqui, sorrindo de volta e vendo-o desaparecer na parede.

- Pronta? Lembras-te de tudo o que falámos? – assenti. – Óptimo. Então eu… - ele hesitou em continuar, olhando-me de alto a baixo. – Porque é que não vestiste o uniforme que eu te dei? – revirei os olhos. Aquilo era _tão_ típico dele.

- Não me deste nenhum uniforme, Ted.

- Não?

- Não. – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos que, naquele momento, eram castanhos escuros.

- Mas dei-te os livros, certo? – perguntou, a medo.

- Também não. Mas _isso_ eu presumi que fosse necessário, portanto fiz umas viagens pela Diagon-Al e comprei-os a todos. – ele soltou o ar, aliviado.

- Perfeito. E o teu material de esgrima? – olhei-o, de sobrancelha erguida.

- Por Zeus, Theodore, entregaste-o há dois minutos àquele vigilante seboso. Já pensaste em começar a fazer listas ou arranjar uma agenda?

- Diz-se 'por _Merlin'_, Kyri. E não, normalmente a Victoire lembra-me do que tenho de fazer.

- Prefiro manter-me fiel à minha cultura, obrigada. Mas e quando a Victoire vai para fora, como é o caso? Não achas que deverias manter a tua vida – e a minha, por extensão – minimamente organizadas? – insisti, cruzando os braços. Ele sorriu e olhou-me.

- Agora que estás aqui, serás tu a minha agenda. Vai ficar tudo bem, suponho eu.

- Sou uma atleta de alta competição, Theodore, não a tua moça de recados. – ele encolheu os ombros.

- Eu sei, mas não me podes dar nem uma ajudinha? E não me chames Theodore. – suspirei.

- Depende do talento que tiveres para me treinar.

- Então prepara-te para te tornares minha escrava. – comentou ele, rindo.

- Veremos.

- Teddy, a professora McGonagall pediu que seguisses para o salão. A selecção dos primeiros anos já acabou.

- Obrigado, Sir Nicholas. – fez uma pausa, deixando o fantasma desaparecer de vista. - Vamos? – acrescentou, olhando para mim. Suspirei.

- Tenho alguma escolha?

- Só espero que a McGonagall não me mate por vires vestida _assim._

'Assim como?', pensei. Até achava que estava bastante bem. Usava as minhas calças castanhas justas e enfiara-as para dentro das botas negras até ao joelho; levava uma camisola de gola alta também castanha e o colete magenta de pele de dragão, com pêlo na gola e com o símbolo de Durmstrang ao peito. O meu cabelo estava finalmente como o meu pai gostava de o ver: solto, brilhante e emoldurando-me a face pálida (eu costumava ser bastante bronzeada, mas os ares do norte…) e levemente sardenta (produto das horas infinitas que passava nas praias da minha ilha) e os olhos azuis, da mesma cor do mar que eu via da janela do quarto do meu pai, e do qual morria de saudades.

Afastando a aparente crítica de Ted à minha indumentária da minha mente, comecei a segui-lo em direcção ao salão. O silêncio reinava. As minhas botas a calcar o mármore polido era o único som audível. Um arrepio percorreu-me a espinha, tal como acontecia sempre que me sentia nervosa. Evitando o impulso de roer as unhas (um mau hábito que eu estava a tentar há algum tempo controlar), coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e olhei o chão, organizando as ideias por um momento.

Há anos que eu sabia que era feiticeira, claro, e há anos que tinha noção que, eventualmente teria de me mudar para um mundo onde as pessoas como eu viviam. Mas a verdade é que, na altura em que me contaram sobre a minha verdadeira natureza, só me explicaram o básico. E depois desse momento, voltei à vida normal – de muggle – que sempre levara, sentindo-me exactamente como dantes e sem sequer demonstrar qualquer outro sinal de magia; depois desse momento, nunca mais foi mencionado absolutamente nada sobre o meu futuro como feiticeira, e eu também não pensei nisso, já que nem sequer me encarava como uma.

E apesar de todos os conhecimentos (práticos!) que adquirira no Instituto e de tudo aquilo que Ted me explicara sobre a história da feitiçaria durante o Verão, ali estava eu, em Hogwarts, num castelo descomunal, com muitos mais alunos que Durmstrang - e que, com certeza, possuíam culturas e tradições muito diferentes das minhas -, vestida de uma maneira que, aparentemente, não era a correcta, e sabendo tão pouco sobre o mundo mágico.

- Respira, Kyri. Vai correr tudo bem. – disse Theodore, de repente, olhando para mim por cima do ombro com o seu típico sorriso traquina na face.

- Eu sei. Não é como se ainda não tivesse passado por isto. – respondi, parando a seu lado, perto de uma porta dupla que se encontrava aberta.

- Então não preciso de perguntar se estás pronta.

- Vamos apenas despachar isto, sim?

Ele riu e avançou para dentro do salão. Segui atrás dele, engolindo em seco. Assim que uma feiticeira idosa – que eu presumi que fosse a Directora – nos avistou, começou a falar numa voz séria e calma que se propagou pelo salão cheio de alunos, que olhavam espantados para mim (ou talvez fosse para Theodore. Digamos apenas que, naquele momento, o seu cabelo já não era _completamente_ castanho escuro).

- Para além dos nossos novos primeiranistas, este ano daremos também as boas vindas a uma amiga do Norte, que ficará connosco até concluir a sua educação mágica. – disse ela, enquanto eu e Ted caminhávamos na sua direcção por entre as mesas. – Com certeza que muitos de vós a reconhecerão, pois foi uma das atletas que competiu por Durmstrang nas Olimpíadas Interescolares há apenas alguns meses atrás.

Feita esta referência, os meus futuros colegas olharam para mim com os olhos ainda mais arregalados e começaram a cochichar sonoramente entre si. Fantástico. Realmente era o que mais me faltava. Nem a minha entrada em Durmstrang, onde havia uma centena de rapazes a olhar embasbacados para mim, tinha sido tão espantosa. Estava mesmo a imaginar como iriam ser as minhas primeiras semanas por ali.

- Kyrianne Argyris! – chamou a feiticeira, mais alto, quando eu e Ted parámos um par de metros à frente do estrado onde ela se encontrava, ladeada por um banco que tinha sobre ele um chapéu velho e esfarrapado.

Tendo já Theodore me explicado o que era suposto eu fazer quando ela me chamasse, avancei uns passos, tirei as mãos dos bolsos e sentei-me, deixando que a feiticeira me colocasse o chapéu na cabeça.

- Hum…definitivamente, não pode ser Slytherin. – disse uma voz sobre os meus cabelos. – Talvez Ravenclaw, vejo aqui muita...

Enquanto ele se decidia sobre que equipa iria ser a minha nova família, coloquei as mãos nos joelhos e olhei à volta do salão, dando-me conta da beleza das centenas de candeias que iluminavam a divisão e dos estandartes pendurados no tecto, por cima de cada mesa, com os brasões das quatro equipas. Observando depois os meus colegas, reparei que todos eles tinham os seus olhos postos no chapéu, aguardando ansiosamente a sua decisão. Todos excepto dois rapazes, que se encontravam sentados em mesas opostas.

À minha direita, na mesa dos que ostentavam o símbolo verde e prata, sentado perto do final da mesa mas ligeiramente afastado dos outros alunos, um rapaz pálido, de nariz direito e cabelos loiros, fitava serenamente o seu prato, de braços cruzados em cima da mesa e sem qualquer expressão na sua face que, de onde eu estava sentada, parecia perfeita. Deixei o meu olhar pousar nele por alguns momentos, mas depois voltei-o para a mesa no extremo oposto da sala, onde se encontrava a antiga equipa de Ted, os Gryffindor. O outro rapaz, diferente em tudo do anterior – cabelos negros despenteados e, parecia-me, bastante bem constituído -, escrevia qualquer coisa apressadamente com um bonito sorriso a bailar-lhe no rosto.

Fiquei curiosa para saber a identidade daqueles dois rapazes que pareciam não se importar absolutamente nada com o meu status de 'pseudo-celebridade' (obviamente não criado por mim, mas sim pelos meus antigos tutores).

- Ainda estás connosco, Kyrianne? – exclamou a voz grave do chapéu, fazendo-me retomar a atenção na realidade. – Não creio que tenhas ouvido sequer uma palavra das minhas deliberações.

- Se foram apenas deliberações, com certeza que não perdi nada de importante. – respondi, sorrindo, ouvindo depois Theodore gargalhar baixinho. O chapéu fungou e fez um som de clara desaprovação.

- Talvez queiras prestar atenção à minha decisão, então.

- Sou toda ouvidos.

- HUFFLEPUFF!

* * *

**N/A:** I'm back 8D espero que gostem desta fic tanto quanto gostaram das outras duas. É completamente diferente e demorou-me apenas dois meses a escrever, mas acho que está bastante boa e digna de estar aqui postada. Mas vou esperar pelas vossas opiniões, claro :p

A fic está totalmente terminada mas vou deixar o status como 'in progress' porque a partir da próxima semana tenho o Rock in Rio (JOHN MAYER! IVETE! SHAKIRA! IUUUUUUUPIIII!) e o estudo para os exames de Junho, e não sei quando vou ter tempo de vir aqui postar. Se eu estiver mesmo a demorar muito, enviem-me reviews ou mails ou pm a pedir postagem que eu dou aqui um salto, mesmo estando ocupada (:

Reviews, babes! Primeiras impressões, opiniões, críticas, sugestões. I need to know what you think :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	2. The Fellowship of The Ring

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 2 - The Fellowship of the Ring**

Túneis. A sério. Pequenos túneis que acabam em portas redondas e que dão acesso a quartos ainda mais redondos. Juro que pensei que estava a entrar na casa de um hobbit. Por Zeus, esperava a qualquer momento que o Frodo aparecesse por ali a gritar que tinha destruído o anel.

- Um hobbit? O que é isso? – perguntou Theodore, enquanto me escoltava até à camarata que eu ia dividir com mais quatro raparigas perto de dois anos mais novas que eu. Revirei os olhos.

- Esquece, é uma coisa muggle. Não entenderias.

- Nunca vi nenhum feiticeiro descendente de muggles que, depois de seis anos de educação mágica, ainda está tão em contacto com o seu lado _não_-mágico. – disse ele, abanando a cabeça.

- Lá porque consigo fazer umas peripécias com um pauzinho, não significa que quero perder aquilo que sempre fui antes de isso acontecer. – argumentei, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Mas tu _não és_ a mesma pessoa. Agora, e desde há seis anos, és feiticeira. – olhei-o, entediada.

- Isso não mudou absolutamente nada em mim.

- Impossível. – encolhi os ombros.

- Talvez para ti. – ele riu.

- Não me digas que tens poderes especiais que andaste a esconder de todos até agora, Kyri.

- Nada disso. Mas parece-me que sou bem mais inteligente do que todos os feiticeiros descendentes de muggles que conheceste. E também menos impressionável. – ele franziu a sobrancelha e fez-me sinal para voltar à esquerda para outro túnel.

- O que é que queres dizer com isso?

- Quando soube que era feiticeira, a minha vida permaneceu igual. Não tive qualquer tipo de preparação para entrar no Instituto e não voltei a revelar qualquer sinal de magia. E depois de entrar na escola, encarei tudo o que lá aprendi como _adições_ aos meus conhecimentos, e não _substituições._ Esta coisa da magia nunca me impressionou como imagino que tenha impressionado muitos outros na mesma posição que eu. – respondi, serenamente. Ele suspirou.

- Encaras tudo assim com essa atitude entediada e ligeiramente anti-feitiçaria? – sorri.

- A maior parte do tempo.

- És estranha.

- Obrigada, Theodore.

- Espero que isso não se manifeste nos treinos. – olhei-o, rindo.

- Vais descobrir que sou uma pessoa completamente diferente quando tenho um florete na mão.

- Terei razões para temer pela minha vida? – perguntou, parando à frente de uma porta castanha clara e começando a procurar qualquer coisa nos bolsos.

- Sem dúvida. – ele olhou-me, surpreendido. – É aqui? – acrescentei, olhando a porta e tentando não me rir da cara de assustado dele - como se eu, possuindo perfeito juízo, fosse capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca! Ele assentiu.

- Estou à procura da palavra passe. – continuou a remexer nos bolsos até encontrar um pedaço de pergaminho. – Aqui está. Texugo!

- _Texugo?_ Estás a brincar? – inquiri, enquanto a porta se abria.

- Não sei se reparaste, mas é o símbolo da tua equipa. – suspirei e entrei no quarto.

- Fantástico. Posso ao menos escolher a minha cama?

Bom, a verdade é que eram todas iguais, não havia muitos critérios de desempate. Mas duas delas tinham pequenas janelas ao lado, de onde, naquele momento, se podia ver um pouco dos jardins das traseiras do castelo. Avancei aleatoriamente para uma delas e sentei-me, avaliando a maciez do colchão. Ali estava um ponto positivo: era definitivamente melhor do que a porcaria dura e tipicamente masculina onde eu me deitava todas as noites em Durmstrang.

- Não te esqueças que tens de usar a palavra passe para entrar aqui e na sala comum. – assenti. – E que o recolher é às dez.

- Eu sei. Mas, antes que te esqueças, onde é que está esse tal uniforme?

Com um sorriso maroto, Theodore avançou até ao fundo da minha cama e abriu uma pequena arca que lá se encontrava, tirando e colocando em cima da cama várias peças de roupa que eu analisei rapidamente. Pareciam-me bastante normais. Fora a gravata amarela (porquê _amarelo_, porquê?).

- Só não estão aqui sapatos, mas as tuas botas servem perfeitamente. E as tuas roupas e objectos pessoais estão no teu malão, debaixo da cama. – afirmou ele, sentando-se a meu lado.

- E os floretes e o fato? – questionei, olhando-o.

- Estão lá em cima na sala que usaremos para treinar. – suspirei.

- Está bem. Nesse caso, acho que me vou deitar. Onde é que tu dormes? Com certeza que não é numa destas camaratas sobrepovoadas. – Ele riu e levantou-se, dirigindo-se à porta.

- Porque é que queres saber? Planeias visitar-me durante a noite?

- Perguntaste se devias temer pela tua vida. Só te estou a dar um avanço para poderes fugir. – respondi, séria, levantando-me também e andando dois passos na sua direcção, vendo-o depois dar-me umas rápidas boas noites e sair do quarto apressado.

Rindo, comecei a procurar o meu pijama no malão. Apesar de não achar que tivesse qualquer jeito para a representação, pensei que aquela minha interpretação de Hannibal Lecter tinha sido digna de Óscar. Encontrando o pijama, comecei a gargalhar. Ocorrera-me de repente que nunca nenhum dos meus colegas iria partilhar a minha opinião (principalmente porque eu duvidava que algum deles soubesse o quem era Hannibal Lecter, e muito menos o que era um Óscar). Portanto…

Quem votaria em mim?

* * *

**Primeiro minuto depois de acordar para o primeiro dia de aulas em Hogwarts:**

_Pensamento nº1_ – Bom, ao menos aqui não começo a correr de calções, na neve, às seis da manhã.

_Pensamento nº2_ – Não sabia que era possível ser-se tão histérica pela manhã. Cala-te, rapariga, por Zeus.

_Pensamento nº3 _– Espero que não demorem muito na casa de banho. O meu cabelo tem o triplo do comprimento dos delas.

_Pensamento nº4 _– Qual é a minha primeira aula?

**Décimo minuto depois de acordar para o primeiro dia de aulas em Hogwarts:**

_Pensamento nº 43 _– História da Magia é a primeira aula de amanhã.

_Pensamento nº 44 _– Bom, já não era sem tempo.

_Pensamento nº 45 _– Bem, os olhos desse tal Scorpius devem ser mesmo fantásticos, para a Karen estar a saltar daquela maneira.

_Pensamento nº 46 _– Tenho saudades de Nikolai. E Dragan. Quem me dera que eles me viessem salvar.

_Pensamento nº 47 _– Pensando bem, talvez eu pudesse espadeirar o meu caminho para fora daqui.

_Pensamento nº 48 _– O problema é que existem feiticeiros bem mais dotados que eu que, com uma pirueta de varinha, me tiravam o florete e me faziam sabe-se lá o quê.

_Pensamento nº 49 _– Odeio magia.

**Vigésimo quinto minuto depois de acordar para o primeiro dia de aulas em Hogwarts**:

_Pensamento nº 92 _– Obrigado por terem usado toda a água quente, suas criaturazinhas histéricas.

_Pensamento nº 93 _– Onde é que eu pus as meias? Parece que o Theodore me está a pegar a falta de memória.

_Pensamento nº 94 _– Debaixo da almofada. Boa, Kyri.

_Pensamento nº 95 _– POR TODOS OS DEUSES DO OLIMPO!

_Pensamento nº 96 _– Isto _não_ é uma saia! É uma abominação da natureza!

_Pensamento nº 97 _– A Victoire vai certamente odiar-me quando eu matar o Ted.

_Pensamento nº 98 _– Mas quem é que se importa? Nem sequer a conheço.

- Mr. Lupin, vais sofrer uma morte incrivelmente dolorosa…. – sibilei eu, de roupa interior, pegando na _saia _(pois sim) do uniforme e erguendo-a à frente dos meus olhos.

- Lupin? Referes-te a Teddy Lupin? – perguntou alguém, pondo a cabeça para fora da casa de banho.

- Quem mais poderia ser idiota ao ponto de se esquecer que já não tenho treze anos? – respondi, continuando a olhar irritada para a aquela peça de vestuário_._

- Nós não temos treze anos. – exclamou outro alguém nas minhas costas.

- Realmente, ontem entraste com ele no salão. É ele que vai ser teu professor de esgrima? – perguntou a mesma cabeça fora da casa de banho. Desta vez levantei a cabeça e olhei para a rapariga que respondia pelo nome de Jennifer.

- Sim. – fiz uma pausa, suspirando. – Mas não por muito tempo. – acrescentei, mais baixo.

- Ele é tão lindo! – resignada, e ignorando as opiniões das minhas colegas sobre a beleza (efémera…) de Theodore, pousei a saia na cama e vesti rapidamente a camisa e o pulôver. – Não achas, Kyrianne?

- Ele está sempre a mudar de aparência, por isso, nem ligo. – respondi, sem olhar para quem me fizera a pergunta.

- Tu és mais velha que nós, certo? – tornou a questionar Jennifer, depois de uns momentos.

- Exacto. – ela sorriu e saiu da casa de banho, enrolada na toalha.

- E então…tu e o Teddy… - olhei-a, entediada, percebendo onde ela queria chegar.

– Isso seria errado, a muitos níveis. Ele tem a Victoire. Estão noivos ou algo do género. – voltei-me para a minha…pseudo-saia e vesti-a rapidamente, calçando as botas em seguida.

- Oh, é uma pena um homem como ele já estar comprometido. – comentou Karen, encostando-se ao poste da minha cama, enquanto eu avançava para o espelho e olhava para a minha imagem reflectida nele com algum desagrado.

- Uma pena é eu ter de sair para as aulas vestida _assim. – _consegui ver os olhares confusos delas através do espelho. – Já olharam bem para a _falta_ de comprimento desta saia? Theodore deve ter-se enganado no número.

- Eu acho que estás muito bem. – elogiou Jennifer.

- Vais ter os rapazes todos a olhar para ti. – corroborou Karen. Oh, isso era óptimo. Perfeito! (conseguem sentir o sarcasmo, certo?)

- Quem me dera ter umas pernas como as tuas. – comentou outra rapariga, passando por nós três e saindo do quarto.

- Mas Kyrianne, tu estudaste em Durmstrang, com certeza estás habituada a ter um bando de rapazes a perseguir-te pelos corredores, não? – Ri-me, pondo os livros na mala.

- Só se estivessem muito desesperados para tirar alguma dúvida ou para me fazerem perguntas sobre os treinos. – elas olharam-me, chocada. – Eu era uma deles. Era tratada como qualquer rapaz. Até dormia numa camarata com um dos meus melhores amigos.

- Estás a dizer-me que nunca aconteceu _nada_ entre ti e aqueles rapazes!

- É claro que aconteceu. Mas o que perguntaste foi se eu estava habituada a tê-los a perseguir-me pelos corredores, e não se me tinha envolvido com algum deles. – retorqui, ajeitando o cabelo ainda molhado e pegando na minha mochila. – Vou andando. Vemo-nos por aí.

Ah, a minha lógica irrefutável. A Dra. Brennan ficaria orgulhosa.

* * *

Depois de comer qualquer coisa rapidamente no salão, comecei a deambular por Hogwarts, procurando a sala de Encantamentos. Passados breves minutos, encontrava-me perdida. Eu estava habituada a um castelo mais quadrado, com quatro pisos direitos, e nada de escadas que mudavam de lugar conforme lhes apetecesse. Acabei por parar num corredor do segundo andar e sentei-me na base de uma armadura. No meu horário dizia que a aula era leccionada na sala 2E, que eu presumi que fosse naquele andar. Mas já dera três voltas ao local e não vira nenhuma sala com aquele nome.

- Perdida? – ecoou uma voz, à minha esquerda.

Uma rapariga alta e esguia, de cabelos ruivos encaracolados e olhos castanhos, olhava para mim com um sorriso. Ao peito ostentava o símbolo dos Ravenclaw e na mão trazia um saco tão cheio de livros em que, com certeza, ela tinha posto um encantamento para os tornar mais leves e poder carregá-los sem esforço.

- Nota-se muito? – ela riu.

- Um bocadinho. Para onde é que queres ir?

- Para a sala de Encantamentos.

- Ah, falhaste por pouco. Ala certa, andar errado. É no terceiro andar, mesmo por cima do sítio onde estamos agora. – ergui-me, suspirando. – Já vais um pouco atrasada, mas o velho Flitwick perdoa sempre.

- Ainda bem. Bom, obrigada. – afirmei, sorrindo.

- De nada. – respondeu ela, acenando e continuando o seu caminho.

Segui então na direcção que a rapariga me indicara e acabei por encontrar a sala que procurava já cheia de alunos. Olhei em volta em busca de um lugar livre, e vi Jennifer acenar na minha direcção. Avancei para o lugar a seu lado e, depois de lhe contar o motivo do meu ligeiro atraso, ela rapidamente se prontificou a acompanhar-me às restantes aulas do dia.

Portanto, depois de Encantamentos, seguiu-se DCAT, disciplina com a qual eu estava bem familiarizada e, depois do almoço – onde, tal como Jennifer e Karen tinham previsto, todos os elementos do sexo masculino pareciam nunca ter visto um par de pernas em toda a sua vida -, Transfiguração e Poções finalizaram o dia de aulas. Sim, porque enquanto os meus colegas iam para a sala comum relaxar um pouco antes do jantar, eu ia treinar com Theodore para o campo de Quidditch.

Passavam poucos minutos depois das cinco da tarde quando eu, muito feliz por poder tirar o uniforme, fui até à minha camarata e o troquei por umas calças de fato de treino, um sutiã de desporto e um casaco simples, só para não andar pelos corredores até aos campos meio despida. Apanhei o meu farto cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo, calcei os ténis e tornei a sair, rumando aos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Theodore esperava-me encostado a um dos postes que serviam de balizas, com as mãos atrás das costas. Naquele momento ostentava um cabelo encaracolado cor de mel, que lhe batia nas orelhas e ondulava com a brisa que corria. Parei por uns momentos, olhando para ele e para o cenário. Realmente, dava uma óptima fotografia. Já para não falar de que era digno da mais cara produção de Hollywood. Por Zeus, se os magnatas da indústria soubessem que havia tal coisa como a magia, nem quero imaginar o que seria.

Abanando a cabeça e afastando estes pensamentos, tornei a avançar para ele. Sabia que era Ted porque, por muito que ele mudasse a sua aparência, a cicatriz no seu antebraço esquerdo era permanente. Não sei se ele a mantinha de propósito ou se simplesmente não a conseguia tirar mas, fosse como fosse, era o que fazia de Ted ele mesmo e era a única maneira que eu tinha de o reconhecer sempre que ele mudava de aparência (o que acontecia todos os dias, praticamente).

- Nem acredito que não te esqueceste dos treinos, Theodore. – comentei eu, fazendo-o voltar-se e fixar-me com um sorriso. – Ah, olhos verdes? Hum, prefiro castanhos com esse tom de cabelo.

- Como queira, madame. – rapidamente os seus olhos mudaram para a cor que eu requisitara, fazendo-me rir. – E jamais me esqueceria de ti.

- Penso que ontem aconteceu precisamente isso, não foi? – ele cruzou os braços e fez um ar culpado.

- Ontem foi uma excepção. Mas agora deixa-te de conversas e começa a correr. Vinte voltas.

Fazendo uma breve continência, despi o casaco e acatei a sua ordem, começando a correr à volta do campo.

* * *

- Por Merlin, Kyrianne, o que é que se passa contigo!

Jennifer e Karen sabiam que eu tinha treinos, claro, portanto suponho que deviam saber que eu chegaria cansada ao jantar. O que elas não sabiam é que eu não treinava daquela maneira há três meses. Estava para lá de falecida. Não sentia as minhas pernas, mal conseguia mover os braços e a minha cabeça pesava tanto que tive de pousar a testa na mesa. Daí a pergunta de uma delas, que eu nem me dei ao trabalho de levantar a cabeça para responder.

- Theodore está a competir com os deuses para ver quem me mata primeiro. – Jennifer deu um risinho.

- Quem me dera que ele tentasse fazer isso _a mim_. – ri-me com gosto. Quem me dera presenciar essa cena.

- Achas que o podias apresentar a mim e a Jennifer? – virei a cabeça para a olhar, cansada.

- Planeias começar a fazer desporto?

- Bom, não.

- Então não vejo a relevância.

- Porque é que aquela Weasley esquisita está a olhar para nós, Karen? – inquiriu Jennifer, de repente.

- Sei lá. Conhece-la? - perguntou a outra, chocada.

- É claro que não!

Levantei a cabeça para ver a quem elas se referiam e deparei-me com a rapariga que me ajudara a encontrar a minha sala mais cedo naquele dia. Quando o meu olhar alcançou o dela, ela sorriu suavemente e acenou. Erguendo a minha mão direita – oh deus, as dores! -, acenei de volta. Parecendo satisfeita, a rapariga tornou a voltar-se para o seu jantar. Lembrei-me que talvez eu devesse fazer o mesmo e, por isso, comecei a servir-me de puré. Grandes quantidades de puré. Adoro puré.

- Kyrianne?

- Hum?

- Conheces a Weasley? – encolhi os ombros.

- É esse o nome dela?

- Chama-se Rose Weasley. Mas estás cá há menos de vinte e quatro horas, como é que te cruzaste com ela?

- Estava perdida e ela indicou-me a sala de encantamentos. – aquilo era _mesmo _um assunto assim tão importante para elas?

Suspirei, lembrando-me de repente de que a tranquilidade de que usufruía em Durmstrang acabara. Porquê? Simples. Em Hogwarts, há _raparigas._ Montes delas. E raparigas significam mexericos, panelinhas, grupinhos, ódios e dramas para os quais eu não possuo paciência. Não me irrita, mas são simplesmente _chatos. _Problemáticos, melhor dizendo. E eu ia estar demasiado cansada o tempo todo para sequer lhes dar importância. Por Zeus, tenho saudades de ter apenas testosterona à minha volta.

- Falaste-lhe!

- Creio que era requisito necessário se queria que ela me apontasse no caminho certo.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – exclamou Jennifer, totalmente em choque. Ahahaha, 'pelas barbas de Merlin'. Engraçado. Parece um grito de guerra. Era fantástico se no Braveheart, o Mel Gibson gritasse 'PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN!' quando eles fossem atacar. - Isso pode destruir-te a reputação!

- Por completo! – completou Karen, num solidário (para com Jennifer) estado de também completo choque. Continuei a comer o meu puré como se aquela conversa estivesse _realmente_ a fazer sentido.

- Não sei se repararam, mas eu tenho uma espada. Várias espadas, na verdade. Não me parece que falar com uma pessoa que, aparentemente, está mais abaixo na _vossa_ lista, _me_ vá causar algum dano. Não que eu me importe, de qualquer maneira.

- Como é que podes dizer uma coisa dessas? Reputação é tudo. Também ajuda quando saíres da escola, claro, mas aqui dentro é o mais importante!

- E ela não está mais abaixo na_ nossa_ lista. Está abaixo na lista de _toda a gente_ excepto dos professores. – Ri.

- Ah, estou a ver. Isso significa que ela é mais inteligente que vocês as duas. Juntas, desconfio.

- Ela é uma sabe-tudo convencida, tal e qual a mãe dela. – Passei para as maçãs assadas. Caramba, comia-se mesmo bem naquela escola. E já agora, eu tinha acabado de lhes insultar a inteligência e não parecera surtir qualquer efeito. O que só comprovara que eu estava certa.

- Passaram sete anos desde que cheguei a Hogwarts e nunca a vi com ninguém, nenhum amigo _humano_. Só anda por aí com os seus preciosos livrinhos. Típica Ravenclaw.

Parei de comer e olhei para a rapariga. Estava sentada mesmo à minha frente, também perto do fim da mesa. Mas, realmente, ao contrário de mim, que tinha imensos alunos à minha volta, ela encontrava-se acompanhada, não de pessoas, mas de um fantasma gordo. Parecia-me um monge franciscano. Bendita professora Lena. Tornava qualquer porcaria histórica tremendamente interessante.

Fosse como fosse, não percebia porque é que ela estava sozinha. Parecera-me muito simpática e acabara de descobrir que era muito mais inteligente do que aquelas duas galinhas que cacarejavam aos meus ouvidos. Theodore explicara-me aquela coisa das equipas rivais mas, do que me lembrava, Hufflepuff dava-se bem com toda a gente. E por isso eram tidos como franganitos - ah, analogias animais! -, os alunos fracotes e sem habilidades especiais que os colocassem nas outras casas. Claro que para se ser Hufflepuff, segundo Ted, era preciso dar importância à honra, à amizade, ao fair-play e à justiça mas, por alguma razão _idiota,_ isso nunca era mencionado quando alguém dizia 'sou Hufflepuff'. Por Zeus, apesar da comida boa, aquela escola era muito esquisita.

- O Theodore explicou-me que isto das Equipas às vezes causa rivalidades, mas não me lembro de ele ter dito alguma coisa sobre uma querela Hufflepuff – Ravenclaw. – disse, recomeçando a comer.

- Não há nenhuma. Eu até conheço muita gente dos Ravenclaw. Mas aquela Weasley…digamos que, ao contrário de nós, não é parte da elite.

- Exacto. Nem nunca vai ser. – corroborou Karen.

- Ela é simplesmente….esquisita. – Jennifer fez uma pausa e engoliu uma garfada minúscula de puré. – Não concordas, Kyrianne?

- Não tenho qualquer opinião sobre a rapariga, nem sequer a conheço. – disse eu, acabando de comer. – Meter-me nesses grupinhos é demasiado cansativo. Eu sou território neutro. Sou a Suíça! – elas olharam para mim, muito confusas.

- Suíça? Não vieste de Durmstrang? Que eu saiba, o Instituto fica na Rússia. – levantei-me, olhando para elas num misto de estupefacção e divertimento.

- Vocês deviam mesmo sair da vossa concha _de elite_ e conhecer o mundo real.

* * *

**N/A: **Kudos para a Inês que me relembrou do Braveheart e que tem uns óculos que, na minha cabeça, vejo Rose Weasley a usar :p

Reviews, perguntas, críticas. I'll be waiting :D.

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	3. The Conversation

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 3 - The Conversation**

Quando o despertador tocou na manhã seguinte, julguei que alguém me estivesse a picar a cabeça com um sem número de agulhas. Já estava habituada àquela sensação. Significava que os treinos para a primeira volta das Olimpíadas Interescolares tinham começado.

Eu sei que Theodore fez bem em puxar por mim logo no primeiro dia. As primeiras eliminatórias eram em Novembro na Academia de Beauxbatons, e eu precisava de recuperar, em apenas algumas semanas, os três meses que estivera sentada a ver o Tamisa pela janela da cozinha/sala de jantar/quarto.

Mas enquanto as minhas colegas se levantavam e vestiam ainda ensonadas, eu deixei-me ficar no quentinho dos cobertores, gozando a descontracção, o que elas, claramente, notaram.

- Não te levantas?

- Só tenho a primeira aula às segundas-feiras. Por causa dos treinos e das aulas de Astronomia à tarde e à noite durante a semana.

Resmungando sobre a minha sorte em ter as primeiras duas horas da manhã livres e em ter Theodore como meu professor particular, as minhas colegas dirigiram-se em rebanho para a casa de banho. Infelizmente, algumas decidiram cantar, o que me fez levantar da cama e pôr a cabeça de fora da janela, para ver o céu completamente azul e os animais matutinos e para abafar o som.

- Vens connosco para o salão, Kyrianne?

Suspirando, voltei para dentro e comecei a vestir o uniforme, desta vez do meu tamanho. Decidi não usar o pulôver, estava demasiado quente lá fora. E também deixei a capa no dormitório, o que suscitou mais uns olhares, que, eventualmente, acabei por captar.

- O quê, não me digas que é obrigatório levar a capa?

- Não é _obrigatório_, mas é recomendável. – encolhi os ombros.

- Pelo que ouvi sobre o professor Casper – O fantasminha! Ahaha, devia ter-me lembrado daquela mais cedo! –, não creio que ele se importe muito com o que eu levo vestido. – respondi, penteando os meus cabelos e segurando as mechas da frente na parte de trás da cabeça com um gancho.

- Ele chama-se Binns. Mas hoje temos Transfiguração de novo. É a McGonagall que dá essa aula, se bem te lembras.

- Não estou preocupada. Não creio que me vá chatear por causa da roupa. Afinal, e tal como te disse ontem, eu tenho muitas espadas e sou muito talentosa a usá-las. – disse, apertando a gravata, arregaçando as mangas da camisa e pondo a mala à tiracolo.

Cacarejando indignadas sobre a minha nova saia a que elas chamavam 'de velha' porque me batia três centímetros acima do joelho e não dez como as delas, saímos do dormitório e da sala comum rumo ao salão. Estava esfomeada e a sentir um desejo selvagem por scones. E café. E sim, tenho perfeita noção de que estou na terra do chá das cinco. E das seis, e das sete, e das oito…. Esta gente bebe muito chá. Bom, antes chá que vodka, como em Durmstrang.

- Kyri! – exclamou uma voz, andando rapidamente na minha direcção, vinda de um corredor da esquerda.

- Theodore! A que devo tamanha honra, tão cedo pela manhã? – Jennifer e Karen tinham parado a meu lado e enchiam o mármore de baba.

Por Zeus, Ted nem estava nada de especial naquela manhã. Na verdade, estava perfeitamente normal, o que para Theodore significa que se parecia com ele próprio: tinha os olhos e os cabelos castanhos com que nasceu, o nariz pequeno e os lábios carnudos, e vestia umas calças escuras e uma camisa azul clara por baixo de um pulôver sem mangas cinzento. Agora olhando bem, nem sequer percebia porque é que ele mudava de aparência o tempo todo. Era muito mais bonito _au naturel_.

- Sei que não estás habituada a receber correio via coruja, por isso quis falar-te pessoalmente. – olhou para as raparigas a meu lado com um sorriso. – E vejo que já fizeste amigas.

- Oh sim, a Kyrianne é fantástica! – disse Jennifer, agarrando-se ao meu braço direito.

- Simplesmente adoramo-la! – exclamou Karen logo a seguir, roubando o meu braço esquerdo. Loucas. Perfeitamente loucas. Por alguma razão, Ted riu.

- Estou a ver que sim.

- Podem ir andando para o salão que eu já lá vou ter. – disse eu, sacudindo-as. Não resultou. Estavam tipo lapa. – Jennifer, larga-me.

- Oh, desculpa, Kyri. – disse ela, lançando um olhar sedutor a Theodore. – Vemo-nos por aí, professor Lupin.

- Sim, adeus professor. – acrescentou Karen, acenando e começando a afastar-se com Jennifer. Só tornei a falar quando elas já estavam a uma distância considerável.

- Duas idiotas. Têm serradura a ocupar o lugar onde _deveria_ estar um cérebro.

- Não sejas má, Kyri. Pareceram-me gostar muito de ti. – olhei-o, entediada.

- Não, Theodore, elas gostam muito de _ti._ Acredito que já tenham casamentos e luas-de-mel planeadas para vocês os três. – ele gargalhou.

- Podes culpar-me por ser irresistível?

- De todo. Posso culpar-te por seres jactancioso, no entanto.

- Inglês, Kyri, usa inglês.

- Foi o que fiz. Podes culpar-me por falar melhor a tua língua que tu? – ele riu e abanou a cabeça. Nunca percebi essa reacção. É um oximoro. Concorda-se mas discorda-se? - Mas afinal, o que me querias dizer?

- Ah sim, já me esquecia: hoje vamos fazer metade dos treinos lá fora e a outra metade cá dentro. Os Gryffindor reservaram o campo de Quidditch.

- Tudo bem. Mais alguma coisa? – ele coçou a cabeça.

- Victoire escreveu. Está tudo bem com os pais e a tia. Tem muitas saudades e pede que diga olá a Rose e a todo um comité de primos. – franzi o sobrolho.

- Quem é Rose?

- Rose Weasley. É prima de Victoire. E minha também, de certa forma. – Ergui as sobrancelhas, não só por aquela Rose ser a Rose de que Jennifer e Karen tanto falavam, mas também pela afirmação que ele fizera.

- Então se tanto tu como Victoire são primos de Rose, isso faz de vocês aparentados. Por Zeus, Theodore, estás noivo de uma prima em sei lá que grau? Nojento. – gracejei, mas fazendo uma enorme cara de nojo e começando a andar em direcção ao salão.

- Kyri, não é nada disso! – assegurou ele, perseguindo-me pelo corredor.

- Nunca pensei que fosses capaz de cometer incesto, Ted. – Quase que ri a ver a sua cara de chocado. O seu cabelo até ficou de um castanho mais pálido. Ali estava a paga por me ter arranjado um uniforme defeituoso.

- Compreendeste tudo mal. E eu não estou noivo de Victoire!

- Não? Bom, seja como for, é melhor não dizeres isso muito alto. Jennifer pode ouvir-te, criar uma árvore genealógica falsa e dizer que é tua irmã. E depois aí, devido à tua natureza incestuosa, terás de te casar com ela, já que irmã sobrepõe-se a prima em quinquagésimo grau. – A sério, eu deveria escrever um roteiro. Caramba, tinha mesmo saudades de ir ao cinema.

- Kyrianne! – exclamou ele, quando já estávamos a apenas uns paços do salão. Parei e olhei para ele. Estava branco como a cal, o cabelo quase loiro. Sorri levemente.

- O facto de eu não ser tão entusiasmada quanto gostarias, não significa que sou desprovida de sentido de humor, Theodore. Estava só a brincar. – ele olhou-me durante uns segundos mas depois suspirou de alívio. Vi a cor voltar à sua face e aos seus cabelos.

- Bom, deixaste-me definitivamente assustado.

- És demasiado bonzinho, Ted. Bons meninos não vão longe, sabes. E não se safam com incesto. – comentei, rindo e entrando no salão.

- Vai haver vingança, Kyri. – garantiu-me ele, caminhando a meu lado.

- Mal posso esperar. Vou fazê-lo sentada, no entanto. E a tomar o pequeno-almoço. – respondi, voltando-lhe costas e dirigindo-me à minha mesa.

- Não queres vir conhecer Rose? – voltei-me para o olhar.

- Há alguma relevância nesse acto? – ele encolheu os ombros.

- Nunca fizeste nada só por fazer?

- Não. – ele agarrou-me pela mão e puxou-me atrás dele.

- Então parece que esta vai ser a tua estreia.

Suspirando resignada, deixei que me levasse até à mesa dos Ravenclaw. Olhei para a minha mesa para ver Jennifer e Karen de bocas abertas em completo espanto – e, suponho, alguma inveja -, e aquele rapaz a olhar para mim, o mesmo que nem sequer notara a minha presença no dia anterior, quando toda a gente estava à espera da decisão daquele chapéu bafiento. Ele era dono de uns magníficos olhos cinzentos que me fixavam com uma intensidade que eu não sabia ser possível. Senti os pelos dos meus braços ficarem eriçados, aviso de que um arrepio ameaçava percorrer-me a espinha. O que, no entanto, nunca chegou a acontecer, porque o aperto da mão de Ted me trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Kyrianne, esta é Rose Weasley. Rosie, apresento-te Kyrianne Argyris, minha amiga e aluna. – Rose olhou para mim, ligeiramente corada.

- Muito prazer. – disse ela, apertando a minha mão suavemente.

- Bom dia, Rose. – respondi eu, sorrindo de volta.

- Importas-te que nos sentemos contigo?

- Não, claro que não!

Portanto, foi isso que fizemos e eu pude, finalmente, alimentar-me com os meus scones. Mas tive de me contentar com sumo de abóbora, porque as escolhas resumiam-se a isso e leite e eu simplesmente abominava leite.

E durante todo o pequeno-almoço a conversa fluiu bastante bem. Rose era muito eloquente e articulada e eu estava a dar graças aos deuses por ter conhecido uma pessoa com capacidades de formular frases com sentido. Falámos sobre o quanto eu não sabia sobre Hogwarts e muita da história da magia e ela ofereceu a sua ajuda, que eu aceitei rapidamente. Disse até que, já que também não tinha o primeiro tempo, podíamos ir juntas até à biblioteca. Assim ela mostrava-me onde era e ia-me explicando algumas coisas.

- Acho que é muito boa ideia. – disse eu, acabando de comer. – Não tens algum sítio para onde ir ensinar, Theodore? – acrescentei, levantando-me e sendo imitada por Rose.

- Nem por isso. Os treinos de toda a gente são sempre de tarde.

- Então podias ir falar com quem quer que seja que tens de falar sobre o botão de transporte para eu ir passar o Natal a casa. Não me consigo desmaterializar daqui para outra ilha a milhares de quilómetros de distância.

- Sou treinador de atletas de alta competição, Kyri, não o teu moço de recados. – sorri e inclinei-me para ele, falando ao seu ouvido e imaginando a cara de Karen e Jennifer a olharem para mim.

- Nesse caso é melhor que esta noite tenhas cuidado com a fechadura do quarto. - sussurrei, lentamente, seguindo depois o meu caminho com Rose no meu encalço e deixando Theodore para trás com um olhar espantado no rosto.

* * *

- Então finalmente conheço a famosa Miss Argyris. Teddy falava muito de ti quando ia jantar lá a casa. – comentou Rose, enquanto andávamos devagar rumo à biblioteca.

- Ah, imagino o que ele dizia de mim. – Rose sorriu.

- Falava sempre optimamente de ti. Exaltava as tuas capacidades para a esgrima e dizia que, contra as suas expectativas, revelaras-te uma óptima pessoa e uma boa amiga.

- Ah, Theodore. Um sentimental. – respondi, sorrindo. Ela olhou para mim.

- Deduzo, portanto, que o sentimento é mútuo. – Assenti.

- Apesar da sua terrível memória, aprecio genuinamente a companhia de Theodore.

- Sim, creio que Teddy apenas não se esquece da sua própria cabeça porque está agarrada ao corpo.

- Ele mencionou que são primos. – disse eu, depois de uma pequena pausa.

- Bom, eu sou prima de Victoire. Como ele namora com Victoire e é afilhado dos meus tios, suponho que sim, podemos dizer que somos primos. – ela olhou-me. – Perguntavas-te onde estavam as parecenças? Com certeza sabes que Teddy é Metamormago. Nunca se parece com ninguém.

- Há pouco estava parecido com ele mesmo. – ela anuiu.

- Também reparei. Mas a maior parte das vezes olho para o braço esquerdo dele quando preciso de ter a certeza. – comentou ela, rindo.

- Eu também. A cicatriz, certo?

- Exacto. Foi James quem lha fez, há alguns anos, durante um jogo de Quidditch. – olhei-a, confusa.

- James?

- Filho dos padrinhos de Teddy, os meus tios Harry e Ginny. É capitão da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor. Joga como keeper.

- Vocês têm uma família enorme. – ela encolheu os ombros.

- Todas as famílias de feiticeiros que descendem de puros-sangues são numerosas. Estão todas interligadas. Os ancestrais do meu pai e do tio Harry eram, provavelmente, aparentados.

- Não consigo entender como é que vocês se casam com pessoas da vossa família, ainda que afastadas. Não faz sentido na minha cabeça.

- É uma espécie de tradição dos feiticeiros.

- Prefiro manter as minhas tradições, por muito muggles que sejam. – comentei eu, deixando-a entrar na biblioteca à minha frente.

Não falámos durante um momento, enquanto ela dizia qualquer coisa à bibliotecária e eu olhava em volta. Aquela biblioteca era bastante maior do que a que tínhamos no Instituto e parecia-me, sem dúvida, muito mais organizada. Estava praticamente vazia, já que àquela hora eram poucos os alunos que, tal como eu e Rose, não tinham aulas, e por isso as janelas altas por detrás de algumas mesas deixavam ver os jardins lá de fora. Estava um dia magnífico, e prometi a mim mesma ir para os treinos daquela tarde mais cedo só para me poder deitar na relva e apreciar o sol.

- Kyrianne! – chamou Rose, fazendo-me sinal para a seguir. Acompanhei-a até a uma das mesas entre estantes e encostei-me a uma delas. – Então? O que é que achas da nossa humilde escola, até agora?

- Definitivamente melhor que Durmstrang, pelo menos em termos de instalações e comida. – ela riu.

- A falar assim, até parece que eles vos davam a comer palha lá no norte.

- A comida era razoável, mas os quartos deixavam um pouco a desejar.

- Tinhas um quarto só para ti, suponho, dado que eras a única rapariga. – abanei a cabeça.

- Não, dividia uma camarata, tal como vocês aqui. Mas com dois rapazes. – ela abriu a boca, espantada. Suspirei. – Tal como expliquei a Jennifer e Karen, em Durmstrang eu era tratada como qualquer rapaz. Dormia, comia, ia às aulas e treinava sempre ao mesmo nível que eles.

- Então mas e se quisesses levar algum rapaz para o teu quarto? Com os outros dois lá seria simplesmente estranho. – Ri e olhei para ela.

- Tínhamos algumas regras quanto a isso. Porque é que perguntas, Rose? Queres comparar técnicas?

- Não não! Não é nada disso. Não é _mesmo _nada disso. – ela suspirou e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. – Eu nunca sequer tive um rapaz para levar para o quarto.

- Não percebo porquê.

- Quando te acenei, ontem, reparei que estavas sentada ao lado de Jennifer Cox e de Karen Ward. Deduzo que já te tenham contado sobre mim: que sou a menina dos professores, que não tenho amigos e que toda a gente me odeia.

- Tudo o que sai da boca delas é, obviamente, lixo.

- Não deixa de ser verdade, no entanto. – abanei a cabeça.

- Recuso-me a acreditar nisso.

- Vais poder ver por ti mesma. Temos História da Magia juntas na próxima hora.

- Pensava que estavas no sexto ano.

- Mas estou no programa avançado, por isso tenho algumas disciplinas com os alunos mais velhos. – assenti, em compreensão.

- Seja como for, não podes dar ouvidos a essas coisas. São só fofocas de gente com vidas desinteressantes.

- Eu tento, mas às vezes é complicado. – fez uma pausa. – Bom, mas vamos parar de falar de mim. Há alguma coisa que queiras saber sobre Hogwarts? Talvez te possa explicar.

Pensei por um momento. No que dizia respeito ao castelo em si, não queria tirar dúvidas. Ia passar ali um ano, teria de aprender os caminhos por mim mesma. Quanto às aulas a que eu atendia, essas eram basicamente as mesmas que eu tinha no Instituto, à excepção de História da Magia. Mas como eu não sabia praticamente nada sobre isso, não podia fazer Rose explicar-me os cinco anos de aulas que eu perdera. Lembrei-me então de uma coisa que no dia anterior quisera descobrir.

- Quem é aquele rapaz loiro de olhos cinzentos, dos Slytherin? – ela franziu uma sobrancelha.

- Pálido e inexpressivo?

- Esse mesmo.

- É o Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. – Ah, então era dele que Karen falara naquela manhã. Bom, pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, ela tinha razão. – Por que é que queres saber?

- Curiosidade. Ele e outro rapaz foram os únicos e não olhar embasbacados para mim ontem, enquanto eu estava a ser seleccionada. Pareciam nem sequer reparar que eu estava presente. – sorri. – Esse é o género de pessoas que eu gosto.

- Scorpius parece não reparar em ninguém o tempo todo. Acredito que ele seja ligeiramente depressivo.

- Emo, portanto. Bom, enganou-se na cor de cabelo. E faltam os piercings. E a lâmina atrás da orelha. – ela olhou-me, completamente confusa. Está bem, admito que divaguei _ligeiramente._

- Desculpa?

- Nada, esquece. Algaraviada muggle.

- Pois é, tu descendes de muggles, como a minha mãe. És grega, certo?

- Bom, neste momento tenho tripla nacionalidade, mas sim, nasci grega.

- Gosto do teu nome, condiz contigo. Argyris significa prata, certo? Dado que praticas esgrima, é apropriado. Não que os floretes sejam feitos de prata, claro. É apenas simbólico. Uma metáfora. – disse ela, rapidamente. Sorri.

- Os meus antepassados lidavam com jóias. Daí o apelido.

- E Kyrianne?

- Era o nome da minha mãe. – ela fitou-me tristemente.

- Já não é viva?

- Morreu a dar-me à luz.

- Lamento muito. – disse, suavemente, pegando na minha mão. Fiquei espantada. Os britânicos não eram grandes adeptos deste tipo de gestos. Mas Rose revelava-se uma agradável surpresa.

- Não te preocupes. Não ter mãe fez com que, em vez de apenas um pai, eu tivesse seis ou sete. – comentei, rindo. – E de onde vem Rose?

- Da flor. E porque os meus pais queriam que os filhos tivessem as suas iniciais. O meu irmão chama-se Hugo. Está nos Gryffindor, no quarto ano. Não tens irmãos, pois não?

- Sou filha única, mas considero Dragan e Nikolai, os amigos que deixei em Durmstrang, meus irmãos. Foram os meus primeiros amigos verdadeiros.

- Conheço a sensação. Sinto o mesmo em relação aos meus primos, embora não seja a mesma coisa, dado que eles são família. – fez uma pausa e olhou-me, sorrindo. – E mesmo sem te conhecer bem, começo a sentir o mesmo contigo.

- Bom, isso resolve-se facilmente. Pergunta o que quiseres saber. Posso dizer, sem receio, que não possuo quaisquer segredos.

- A sério?

- A sério.

- Bom, então comecemos com o básico. Data e local de nascimento? – inquiriu, divertida. Sentei-me na cadeira à sua frente antes de lhe responder.

- Quatro de Outubro de 2003 em Anáfi, uma das _Kykládhes _gregas.

- Coisas que adoras?

- Esgrima, cinema muggle e deixar Theodore assustado. – ela riu.

- Coisas que odeias?

- Pessoas idiotas e qualquer coisa que seja demasiado problemática. – respondi, com um suspiro.

- És mesmo assim tão entediada quanto pareces?

- Sou mais. Theodore corroborará esta afirmação. – acrescentei, olhando para a cara de espanto dela. – Só acho que não devo preocupar-me demasiado com coisas que não interessam. Prefiro viver a vida calmamente, sem grandes expectativas ou emoções demasiado fortes.

- Muito bem, aceito. Sonhos?

Sorri, lembrando-me daquele que sempre fora o meu único sonho. Agora que era adulta, parecia-me tão idiota! Cavaleira! Quem é que se lembraria de sonhar com uma profissão do tempo do Rei Artur? Eu, aparentemente. Claro que agora já nem sequer pensava nisso. Já esquecera esse sonho de menina há alguns anos. O problema é que ainda não o substituíra por outro.

Independentemente da minha vontade de ser cavaleira, que foi como tudo começou, a minha vida sempre girou à volta de uma coisa: a esgrima. A escola sempre foi, a meu ver, secundária. Não me interpretem mal. É claro que eu achava a educação importante. Não acabei de dizer a Rose que odeio pessoas idiotas, ignorantes? Não era brilhante, porque passava muito tempo a treinar e a competir, mas era bastante satisfatória. Mas fossem quais fossem os meus resultados académicos, nunca me passara pela cabeça seguir uma profissão que não tivesse a ver com aquilo que me trouxera até ali e que era a minha única paixão.

- Esgrimir até não poder mais. – respondi finalmente. Bom, era a mais absoluta das verdades. Não creio que fosse o que ela estava à espera, mas enfim.

- Interessante. – foi o comentário que recebi.

- Na verdade, acho que até é bastante óbvio e pouco original.

- Sim, é óbvio. O que acho interessante é fazeres a tua vida, todos os aspectos dela, funcionarem como a Terra, a Lua e o Sol. – olhei-a, espantada, e cruzei os braços.

- Explica-me esse raciocínio, por favor.

- Admitamos que o tempo, o espaço, as circunstâncias, as pessoas, tudo aquilo que faz parte da vida, é o sol. Admitamos também que a esgrima é a Terra e que tu és a Lua. Ora, se tomarmos estas premissas como verdadeiras, ficaremos com o seguinte: tu giras em volta da Terra que, por sua vez, gira à volta do Sol. Por outras palavras, tu és constantemente condicionada pela esgrima: pelos treinos, pelas competições, pelo tempo que passas a descansar entre e depois de ambos. E a esgrima, que envolve os ditos treinos e competições, é condicionada pela vida, por datas e horas específicas, pessoas e lugares particulares. – Caramba. Como eu adoro falar com pessoas inteligentes!

- Magnificamente formulado, cara Miss Weasley. – ela riu e fez uma dramática vénia.

- Obrigada, Miss Argyris. Deixa-me apenas acrescentar que creio que é por isso, por fazeres funcionar a tua vida desta maneira peculiar, que padeces de tanto e constante tédio. Penso que ainda não encontraste nada que te apaixone tanto quanto a esgrima. Estou correcta? – ri-me.

- Em cheio na mouche, Rose. Já cogitaste em seguir carreira de psicanalista?

- Não faço a menor ideia de que profissão é essa, mas gostava de trabalhar no Gabinete dos Aurors, como profiler. Embora, agora que não há ameaças, não creio que seja uma profissão com futuro. – fez uma pausa. – Mas não desviemos a atenção para a minha pessoa. Estávamos a falar de ti. Posso continuar a minha análise?

- Por favor, longe de mim interromper esse fantástico fluxo de pensamento.

- Onde é que eu ia? Ah sim: é realmente verdade que ainda não te deparaste com nada que te seduza, por assim dizer, tanto quanto o desporto que amas. Mas acredito ser também verdade que a razão por que isso acontece é porque tu, como Lua, estás sempre a girar na órbita da Terra, que anteriormente definimos como sendo a esgrima. Sempre à mesma velocidade, dando sempre o mesmo número de voltas por ano, etc. O que é que concluímos disto, Kyrianne?

- Que sou um satélite natural com muito amor ao seu planeta? – ela riu.

- Também, mas onde eu queria chegar era ao seguinte: o facto de _nunca_ saíres da órbita da Terra faz com que não consigas ver o que há para além dela. Admito que até sejas capaz de vislumbrar alguns contornos de outros planetas, estrelas ou luas, mas a verdade é que não sabes absolutamente nada sobre o que há para lá da Terra. Por outras palavras, a Terra, no caso esgrima, puxa-te para ela com tal intensidade que tu não te consegues soltar e perceber que existe muito, muito mais por descobrir. E tanto quanto sabemos, o Universo é infinito. – terminou ela, com um encolher de ombros e um sorriso.

Ela conseguira criar uma metáfora absolutamente fabulosa para a minha vida. E conhecia-me há menos de uma hora. Estava a começar a sentir uma ligação especial com aquela rapariga, diferente daquelas que tivera com Nikolai, Dragan ou até Ted. Ela era mesmo inteligente, articulada, eloquente e um prazer de se ouvir falar. Comecei a perceber realmente porque é que os professores a apreciavam. E porque é que as minhas desmioladas colegas de equipa achavam que ela não pertencia nem nunca pertenceria à elite.

Entendera também o que ela quisera dizer. Abrira-me um pouco os olhos. Eu sempre tomara o meu tédio constante como parte da minha personalidade, característica que se enraizara em mim quando me vira em Atenas, entre desconhecidos e sem nada que me estimulasse verdadeiramente o intelecto. Mas agora, em toda a sua sabedoria, Rose referira que, para além de apenas um traço de personalidade, talvez fosse também algum medo do desconhecido, alguma falta de coragem de me soltar daquilo que achava habitual e seguro e de ir em busca de coisas diferentes.

- Isto faz sentido para ti? – perguntou ela, depois de uns minutos em silêncio. Sorri-lhe.

- Mais do que eu poderia imaginar.

- Miss Weasley. – chamou a bibliotecária, à minha direita. – Faltam vinte minutos para a próxima aula.

- Obrigada, Madame Pince. – Rose começou a pegar nas coisas dela. - Vamos?

- Vamos. – respondi, imitando-a e saindo atrás dela da biblioteca.

* * *

**N/A:** Para o pessoal do Brasil que lê a minha fic: por amor de deus, vocês têm de tentar ressuscitar o Rock In Rio no Rio de Janeiro. O de Lisboa começou ontem e eu estive lá. Foi uma das melhores noites de sempre. A Mariza foi a primeira e cantou-nos o nosso fado, a Ivete veio a seguir e pôs o pessoal a dançar e aos saltos (LEVANTOUUUU POEEEIIRRAAAA!), o John Mayer (o meu futuro marido :p) tocou guitarra como se a vida dele dependesse disso e a Shakira terminou a noite com a Hips Don't Lie e era tudo a gritar. LINDO LINDO!

Pronto, agora que já expressei o meu agrado com a noite de ontem, aqui têm mais um capítulo. As metáforas de astronomia voltaram e acho que são uma coisa que está impregnada em quase tudo o que escrevo. Ah, e só por curiosidade: eu e Kyrianne partilhamos o mesmo dia de aniversário (apenas o dia, eu nasci uma dúzia de anos antes dela xP)

Bom, continuem a ler, sim? Eu vou ver se estudo um bocadinho para os exames --'

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	4. Idiocracy

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 4 - Idiocracy**

- Mas que infantilidade.

Foi o meu comentário perante a aparente estupidez de todos os presentes naquela sala de aula, incluindo Jennifer e Karen. E estupidez porquê, perguntam vocês. Simples. Rose tinha tido razão quando dissera que eu iria poder ver com os meus próprios olhos aquilo que as minhas colegas me tinham contado: assim que ela entrou na sala, os presentes lançaram-lhe olhares de profunda repugnância – que eu tomei como sendo, obviamente, de inveja – e começaram imediatamente a verbalizar, num tom quase gritado, criativos e inusitados insultos, sendo que alguns deles foram seguidos por feitiços pouco educados que, não fosse Rose ser uma feiticeira inteligentíssima e exemplar, lhe tinham com certeza criado, no mínimo, algum desconforto e sem dúvida muita humilhação.

Perplexa com aquelas atitudes, entrei também na sala, avancei para a mesa de Rose e sentei-me calmamente a seu lado, o que despoletou mais uma série de comentários inapropriados. Por Zeus, se eu ao menos tivesse pachorra o suficiente para me importar com aquele tipo de coisas!

- Isto vai, provavelmente, destruir-te a reputação. – comentou Rose, tirando os livros da mala. Ri-me.

- Qual reputação? Acabei de chegar a Hogwarts. Dificilmente possuo uma coisa dessas. Além disso, parece-me ser algo bastante desagradável. – respondi, desapertando ligeiramente a gravata. Caramba, estava mesmo calor. Ora, eu vivera no Norte durante anos, ok? Não me censurem.

- És campeã, Kyrianne. Isso traz consigo uma data de regras que, supostamente, deverias respeitar.

- Na verdade, Rose, sou _tri_campeã. E, tal como Theodore também te poderá dizer, regras nunca foram o meu forte. Excepto quando compito. Dado que não estou a fazer isso no momento, escolho simplesmente ignorá-las. – retorqui, com um sorriso, no momento em que o Casper entrou na sala.

Quarenta minutos passados, reparei que eu e Rose éramos as únicas a prestar atenção ao fantasminha. O resto dos alunos parecia estar numa espécie de transe afásico, completamente a leste de tudo o que estivesse a acontecer naquela realidade que eu presenciava. Não percebi realmente porquê, porque eu até estava a achar aquela disciplina bastante interessante. Mas já começava a habituar-me a não perceber muitas coisas no que dizia respeito aos alunos daquela escola.

O toque para a saída acordou a maior parte das pessoas, mas alguns ainda precisaram de uns abanões dos colegas para se libertarem da apatia em que tinham estado mergulhados na última hora. Se eu achava estranho ver Nikolai salivar por uma sandes de doce de pêssego com cereais (reparem, o doce não continha os cereais. Ele barrava o pão e depois colocava os cereais lá dentro, como se fossem fiambre ou queijo), era porque ainda não tinha chegado a Hogwarts.

- Vemo-nos mais tarde? – disse Rose, arrumando rapidamente as suas penas.

- Não vens almoçar? – ela abanou a cabeça.

- Tenho Poções.

- Bom, então até logo.

Acenando levemente, peguei na minha mala e saí da sala, apertando de novo a gravata. Vá, eu já andava por ali sem capa e pulôver, não queria pisar ainda mais os calos da Directora. Continuei o meu caminho até ao salão, que achei bastante facilmente. Não me tinha sentado nem há dois segundos na minha mesa quando Jennifer e Karen me ladearam e me começaram a bombardear com perguntas (idiotas).

- Vais explicar-nos?

- Porque é que chegaste à sala com a Weasley?

- Não, porque é que te sentaste ao pé dela?

- Ela fez-te um feitiço ou algo do género?

- E quanto a Teddy, o que é que ele te disse quando viemos embora?

- Falou de nós?

- Ele sabe quem nós somos?

- É claro que não, Karen. Se soubesse, com certeza que já tinha deixado aquela namoradinha dele. – Aquilo só podia ser piada. Aquela rapariga sonhava demasiado alto.

- Mas e então, Kyrianne? Responde!

- Vejamos se eu me lembro bem da ordem das vossas perguntas. – respondi, suspirando e começando a servir-me. – Cheguei à sala com Rose porque passei a manhã com ela, na biblioteca. Sentei-me ao pé dela porque aprecio a sua companhia. Não, ela não me fez qualquer feitiço. Theodore não falou de vocês e o que ele me disse não é, de todo, da vossa conta. Não que aquilo que fiz ou deixei de fazer com Rose seja, mas enfim. Devo estar num humor muito generoso para partilhar estas informações convosco.

- Porque raio passaste tu a manhã com aquela zé-ninguém?

- _Aprecias_ a companhia dela? Tomaste alguma poção esquisita do Sluggy, Kyrianne?

- Não, Jennifer, não tomei absolutamente nada. A tua insipiência deixa-me absolutamente embasbacada.

- Insipiência? – revirei os olhos.

- Santa ignorância….

- Ignorância santa? O que é isso? – Insurgiu-se Karen, juntinho ao meu ouvido esquerdo.

Vou confessar uma coisa. Eu posso achar muitas, muitas coisas idiotas, irrelevantes, insípidas, pouco estimulantes ou seja o que for, mas nenhuma dessas coisas me irrita. São problemáticas e, por isso, tendo a não me preocupar sequer. No entanto, apesar do meu tédio, sou como qualquer outra pessoa, e existem coisas que me tocam os nervos de uma maneira mais intensa. São poucas, é certo, mas estão lá. E aquela voz de Karen a ecoar no meu tímpano fez-me perceber que havia mais um par de coisas que se lhes iam juntar em breve.

- Não te choca que a minha língua materna, o grego, e a minha segunda língua, o russo, possuam alfabetos, estruturas frásicas, sujeitos, predicados e tudo isso completamente diferentes do inglês e, ainda assim, eu conseguir falar a língua melhor que tu?

- Não tentes fugir à questão, Kyrianne! Estávamos a falar de ti e daquela Weasley. – Olhei-a, agora já levemente irritada.

- Então, Jennifer, aqui está o que precisas de saber: a minha vida não te diz respeito. Sugiro que te reduzas à tua – olhei-a de alto a baixo – inqualificável insignificância e te concentres apenas na tua vida. – ela fitou-me, indignada.

- Bom, desculpa por me preocupar com a tua reputação! – revirei os olhos, o nível de irritação a aumentar.

- Essa palavra é alguma espécie de lema desta escola, não? – Eu por acaso morri e acabei no filme Mean Girls? Por Zeus, a Lindsey Lohan possuiu o corpo de Jennifer?

- Não, o lema desta escola é _draco dormiens nunquam titilandus_! – exclamou Karen, de novo demasiado perto do meu ouvido.

- Irónico, no mínimo.

- Ainda não disseste o que é que Teddy falou contigo. – interrompeu Jennifer.

- Já te respondi a isso. Mas dado que a tua velocidade de processamento de informação parece ser a de um Pentium 5, eu repito: não tens nada com isso.

- Pentium 5? – inquiriu Karen, confusa.

- Isso quer dizer que ele falou contigo sobre nós, não foi?

- Que dedução mais estúpida, Jennifer.

- Ah, e essas negações todas só me dão razão! – engoli o último pedaço do meu bife, tirei uma maçã da taça mais perto e olhei irritadíssima para aquela energúmena a meu lado.

- Jennifer, quero dizer-te duas coisas: a primeira, é que tanto a estupidez como a minha paciência têm limites, e tu já ultrapassaste ambos. A segunda é que, como já te disse antes, eu tenho muitas espadas afiadas que sei usar terrivelmente bem. – ela olhou-me, assustada. – Portanto, sugiro que, se tornares a falar comigo, tenhas sempre isso em mente.

E dito isto, levantei-me rapidamente da mesa e saí do salão, sentido a falta de Nikolai e Dragan mais do que nunca.

* * *

Tal como prometera a mim mesma que faria, quarenta e cinco minutos antes dos meus treinos com Ted e já vestida com o meu habitual sutiã de desporto, calças largas e casaco de algodão, segui para o campo de Quidditch, disposta a curtir os últimos raios de sol daquela invulgarmente quente tarde de Setembro.

Deparei-me com o recinto vazio quando lá cheguei, o que me deixou satisfeita. Avancei até aos postes mais perto, onde deixei os meus ténis. Descalça, caminhei um pouco mais para adiante, afastando-me das sombras gigantes daquelas balizas. Quando achei um sítio satisfatório, despi o casaco, pousei-o na relva e deitei-me em cima dele, sentindo quase imediatamente o sol beijar cada centímetro do meu corpo. A minha barriga destapada aquecia suavemente, fazendo-me sorrir. A sensação lembrava-me as praias gregas, de areias brancas e águas tão azuis quanto os meus olhos.

Tinha tantas saudades de casa! Não via o meu pai há mais de um ano. Também nada sabia de Chryssa ou Kostas. Escrever-lhes era possível, mas complicado. Eles não se entendiam com toda a logística das corujas e eu desconfiava que havia muito poucas pessoas na cidade que sabiam que eu era feiticeira. Quanto a Nikolai e Dragan, as notícias eram poucas e espaçadas. As cartas que chegavam de ambos eram curtas e pouco informativas.

Suspirei. Eu podia não ter mudado nada depois de descobrir que era feiticeira, mas o mundo à minha volta alterara-se por completo, transformara-se em algo que, salvo raras excepções, não me agradava nada. Talvez por isso me tenha agarrado à esgrima com unhas e dentes. Talvez ainda me sentisse uma estranha naquele mundo de poções e feitiços, e queria manter viva a única coisa que me ligava ao meu antigo Eu, aquele que não era nada daquilo que tinham feito de mim.

* * *

- Quem é aquela?

- Quem, James?

- Olha ali, no campo. Está uma rapariga ali deitada. E com bastante pele à mostra, parece-me. – O outro voltou o olhar na direcção que James indicara.

- Acho que é a miúda nova, de Durmstrang. A campeã de esgrima.

- Ela é da nossa equipa?

- Não a viste a ser seleccionada? – James encolheu os ombros.

- Estava ocupado.

- É Hufflepuff.

- Então o que é que está aqui a fazer? – o outro franziu o sobrolho.

- Em que mundo é que vives, James? Teddy é o treinador dela, obviamente.

- E ela é bonita? Não consigo ver daqui. – comentou, semicerrando os olhos.

- É. Cabelos escuros, olhos azuis, lábios cheios, algumas sardas. E com certeza consegues inferir tu próprio sobre as suas curvas.

- Sem dúvida, caro Hugo. Sem dúvida.

* * *

Deixei-me ficar assim quieta, só curtindo o sol, imaginando-me numa das praias mais sossegadas da minha ilha. Mas, subitamente, deixei de sentir o calor na minha pele. Abri os olhos para me deparar com Theodore fazendo-me sombra, com um sorriso divertido no rosto e os meus ténis na mão.

- Saudades de casa? – suspirei e ergui-me parcialmente, apoiando-me nos cotovelos.

- Nada que não seja controlável.

- Então podemos começar a treinar? – disse ele, abanando o meu par de sapatos.

Sorrindo, trocista, puxei as minhas calças até aos joelhos e depois estendi a minha perna direita, pousando o pé na coxa dele. Ele fitou-me, claramente espantado.

- Calça-me o sapatinho, Teddy. – disse eu, num tom meloso. Ele sorriu, maroto.

- Não és a Cinderela, Kyri. – abri a boca, fingindo espanto.

- Theodore, andaste a ler livros muggles! Trabalhando para o aumento da cultura?

- Não, é apenas para não fazer figura de idiota à tua frente. – ri-me.

- Não sabia que era assim tão importante não revelares a tua verdadeira natureza na minha presença, Ted.

* * *

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, o que é que está a acontecer ali! Será que eles…

- Estás louco? Teddy nunca faria isso a Victoire! Além disso, ela é muito nova para ele.

- Bom, visto deste ângulo, eu arriscava-me a dizer que faria. Ela está bastante mais nua do que as raparigas que vemos a todas as horas, é muito mais bonita que metade da população feminina de Hogwarts e não é assim tão mais nova de que Teddy.

- Como assim, Hugo? Que idade é que ela tem?

- Creio que é perto de dois anos mais velha que tu. Entrou mais tarde na escola por causa das competições. – acrescentou, vendo o ar de confuso de James.

- Não posso dizer que a prejudicou.

- De maneira absolutamente nenhuma.

* * *

- Tudo para te manter motivada, Kyri. – respondeu ele, suspirando e começando a calçar-me o ténis.

- Pergunto-me se tens todos estes cuidados com os teus outros alunos. – comentei, sorrindo ao vê-lo corar ligeiramente.

- Não, nem todos se conseguem armar em princesa como tu.

- Ora, porquê? Não são tão bonitos quanto eu? – ele riu.

- O facto de seres linda não te faz parecida com uma princesa. – respondeu ele, fazendo sinal para que eu erguesse a outra perna. – Aliás, acho que de princesa não tens rigorosamente nada.

- Já tu pareces-te imenso com a madrasta má. – retorqui, obedecendo. Ele olhou-me, traquina.

- Não me tentes.

* * *

- Vou pedir a Teddy para fazer o aquecimento com ela.

- Achas que ele vai na tua conversa? – James sorriu, maroto.

- Ora, é um simples e inocente aquecimento. O que é que de mal pode acontecer enquanto corremos?

- Queres mesmo que te responda, James?

- Vais ser sincero?

- Obviamente.

- Então não.

* * *

- Tenho de admitir que era um look que gostava que experimentasses. Principalmente quando fôssemos jantar a casa de Andromeda. O que eu não daria para a ver esbofetear-te com o pano da cozinha. – afirmei, levantando-me e começando a atar o cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

- Incrível como encontras prazer e diversão em cenas de violência que envolvem a minha pessoa. – comentou ele, abanando a cabeça.

- É a minha maneira de demonstrar carinho. – gracejei.

- Sabes qual é a minha? Vinte voltas em oito minutos.

- Cheira-me a desafio! Posso participar? - ecoou uma voz atrás de mim.

Voltei-me para me deparar com o outro rapaz que me fitara na noite anterior. Bem, ele era muito mais bonito visto de perto. Era dono de um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que eu já vira em toda a minha vida e de uns magníficos orbes verdes. E olhava para mim com tal intensidade que parecia estar a contar o número de pestanas que eu possuía.

- James, eu vou treinar com vocês daqui a uma hora. – respondeu Ted.

- Bom, não consegui esperar. Não me vais apresentar à tua nova aluna? – ele suspirou.

- James, Kyrianne Argyris. Kyri, James… - revirei os olhos, entediada.

- Deixa-me adivinhar: James, o primo que te fez a cicatriz no antebraço. – ele olhou-me espantado com os meus poderes de adivinhação.

- Como é que sabias? – suspirei.

- Isto está a tornar-se um fenómeno recorrente. – suspirei. – Vinte voltas, disseste tu?

- Sim, podes começar.

Assenti e comecei a correr velozmente à volta do campo. Tinha acabado a minha segunda volta quando_ ele_ me alcançou e começou a correr a meu lado.

- Posso fazer-te companhia?

- Estás à vontade.

- Vais participar nas Olimpíadas, suponho. – disse ele, depois de umas voltas.

- Supões bem.

- Eu também. Sou o…

- Keeper dos Gryffindor. Eu sei. – ele sorriu, convencido.

- Andaste a investigar-me?

- Óbvio que não. A Rose mencionou isso, hoje de manhã.

- Conheces a Rosie?

- Desde há algumas horas, sim.

- E o Teddy? – revirei os olhos.

- Como deves imaginar, conheço o Theodore há muito mais que umas horas. – ele riu.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer. Queria saber que tipo de relação tens com o Teddy. - olhei-o, entediada.

- Porque é que toda a gente nesta escola se interessa pela relação que mantenho ou não com o Theodore? Vocês começam seriamente a mexer com o meu sistema nervoso.

E não estando disposta a aturar mais perguntas idiotas, aumentei a velocidade e deixei James para trás.

* * *

**N/A: **Okay, em relação à referência ao Pentium 5: não faço a mais pequena ideia se o 5 e mais lento que o 3 ou seja o que for xD. Não percebo nada dessas coisas. A minha _nerdgeekisse _só serve mesmo para Harry Potter, Naruto e Rurouni Kenshin :o De qualquer forma, se estiver a cometer uma enorme gafe, avisem-me, sim?

Review, will you?

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	5. Son Of The Mask

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 5 - Son of the Mask**

Setembro e Outubro passaram bastante rápido. As oportunidades de me estender na relva a curtir o sol rapidamente escassearam à medida que o Outono se ia instalando cada vez mais. As aulas com Theodore eram agora todas dentro das paredes do castelo, numa ampla sala no último piso que a Directora disponibilizara especialmente para mim e, felizmente, fora do alcance de James Potter.

Pois é, o primo de Ted decidira, desde o segundo dia de aulas, dirigir-se à minha pessoa sempre que possível. Quando estava com Rose ela conseguia eficazmente enxotá-lo, mas sozinha nada do que eu dissesse ou deixasse de dizer parecia surtir algum efeito. O rapaz era persistente e parecia ter desenvolvido um certo interesse por mim que, obviamente, não era mútuo. Felizmente, a sua natureza persecutória era inevitavelmente _desencorajada_ por Theodore sempre que se aproximava a hora dos meus treinos.

Por isso, tal como em todos os outros dias até ali, Ted encaminhava-me naquele momento até ao sétimo andar para começarmos o treino daquele dia. Há umas semanas que leváramos os ditos para outro nível, mais elevado, dado que a primeira volta das Olimpíadas realizava-se dali a pouco mais de uma semana. Aquele não ia ser excepção, e por isso não me admirei quando, segundos depois de entrarmos na sala, eu já estava de florete na mão a defender ataques combinados de uma marionete de madeira.

- Se o teu trabalho de pés for assim amanhã, não vamos ter problemas. – comentou Ted, afastando-se de mim com um sorriso e indo arrumar os floretes que passáramos os últimos quinze minutos a usar.

- Amanhã? – perguntei, confusa, vestindo o casaco e soltando o cabelo. – Existe algum pré-round de eliminatórias que eu desconheço?

- Não. Amanhã é o baile de Halloween. – olhei-o, ainda confusa.

- Eu sei, Rose avisou-me há semanas. E há semanas lhe disse que não ia. Assim que chega sexta-feira à noite mal me aguento de pé.

- Bom, terás de fazer um esforço. – retorquiu ele, encaminhando-me para fora da sala.

- O que é que queres dizer com isso, Theodore?

- Com certeza que não planeias deixar-me ir ao baile sem companhia. – Revirei os olhos.

- Pede a Rose que te faça o favor. Por alguma razão que me ultrapassa, ela não tem par para esta noite.

- Kyri, mesmo que quisesse, não poderia ir com ela. – respondeu-me, algo tristemente. Franzi o sobrolho.

- Acredito que a seguir me vás explicar porquê.

- A verdade é que, por muito que tentemos ignorar, a maior parte - senão todos os alunos de Hogwarts - não gostam de Rose. Imagina o que diriam se ela aparecesse no baile com o primo e professor muito mais velho.

- Mas o que é que interessa o que os outros dizem? Nem sequer conhecem Rose verdadeiramente para terem bases para uma opinião. E, além disso, duvido que algum deles tenha moral para falar. – Suspirei, entediada. - Vocês todos precisavam de uma temporada em Durmstrang ou no colégio interno muggle onde estudei. Deixavam-se logo de pedantismos. – fiz uma pausa. – E se parece assim tão mal aos olhos do mundo levares Rose ao baile, segundo a tua lógica também não fica nada bem levares-me a mim. Estarias a quebrar uma data de regras éticas e morais que, obviamente, esta escola parece seguir _muito_ à risca.

- Contigo é diferente, por várias razões. – disse ele, caminhando a meu lado de mãos nos bolsos.

- Sendo elas…

- Para começar, és mais velha que Rose.

- Três anos não são nada, Theodore.

- Depois, eu e tu não somos aparentados nem somos realmente professor e aluna. Somos amigos. – continuou ele, ignorando o meu comentário. - Eu ajudo a preparares-te para as Olimpíadas mas, convenhamos, não tenho nem nunca terei qualquer autoridade sobre ti. – terminou, com um sorriso.

- É sempre refrescante saber-te tão perspicaz, Ted.

- Obrigado. Em terceiro lugar, não és uma aluna qualquer: és uma campeã. Eles podem não se lembrar de ti em competição, mas sabem que não vieste para Hogwarts por acaso. Por muito que não gostem de ti, respeitam-te.

- Diz antes temem-me. Tenho a certeza que Jennifer e Karen fizeram questão de contar a todos sobre a minha pequenina ameaça há quase dois meses atrás. – ele riu.

- És terrível.

- Elogios não te vão levar a lado nenhum, Theodore. Não vou ao baile.

- Só porque dizes isso com esse tom definitivo não quer dizer que signifique alguma coisa para mim.

- Tenho pena que as tuas capacidades de compreensão tenham decrescido desde há segundos atrás.

- E se eu disser que já te comprei um fato e tudo o mais? – Sorri, abanando a cabeça.

- És matreiro, Ted. Creio que deixaste o Potter influenciar-te demasiado.

- Por quem me tomas, Kyrianne? Tudo o que James sabe aprendeu comigo.

- Ah, compreendo. Daí a sua natureza obtusa.

- Tens noção de ele está completamente vidrado em ti, certo? – disse ele, depois de uma pausa, quando virámos à esquerda num corredor do quarto andar.

- Tens noção de que, enquanto o inferno não congelar, ele nunca será correspondido? – ele olhou-me, curioso.

- Porquê? Estás interessada noutra pessoa? – sorri.

- Sim, Theodore. Em ti. A verdade é que me apaixonei por ti assim que te vi.

Por Zeus, quase gargalhei quando vi a cara dele adquirir vários tons de vermelho perante a minha afirmação proferida num tom casual e ligeiramente envergonhado. Porque raio escolhera eu a esgrima? Porque não o teatro ou o cinema? Obviamente que levava jeito para o ofício.

- Kyri, a Victoire…-gaguejou ele. Revirei os olhos.

- És uma presa fácil, Theodore. Demasiado fácil.

* * *

Acabei por concordar em ir ao baile. Contei a Rose sobre o 'convite' de Theodore e ela respondeu dizendo que, se eu fosse, ela também teria uma desculpa para aparecer. Cogitando sobre aquilo que Ted dissera sobre o que os alunos de Hogwarts – de modo muito tolo, na minha opinião – pensavam dela, assenti e disse que compareceria ao evento da noite seguinte. Dado que, segundo Theodore, era obrigatório não só ir ao dito evento vestido de acordo com a ocasião, como também era requisitada uma máscara, algo que tapasse, de alguma forma, a face, para que não fôssemos capazes de nos reconhecer uns aos outros. Alegadamente, isso era suposto tornar as coisas _interessantes_. A meu ver, era só para que toda a gente tivesse uma desculpa para trair os namorados e namoradas. Aquela gente era provida de uma incrível falta de juízo e discernimento que me fascinava ao mesmo tempo que me deixava profundamente enjoada.

Ted falara com o professor Flitwick para que eu fosse dispensada da sua aula, que era a última aula da tarde, para que pudesse treinar, já que naquela noite não iria ser possível. O Mestre – era o meu nome carinhoso para o professor. Como o anão da Branca de Neve! – concordara, e por isso, ainda antes de o toque de saída ecoar pelos corredores, já eu me encontrava no dormitório, saindo da casa de banho enrolada na toalha e olhando para a caixa que se encontrava em cima da minha cama. Deduzi que fosse o fato a que Theodore se referira e tirei a tampa. Um cartão encontrava-se em cima do papel de seda que embrulhava a roupa.

'_Obrigada por me teres feito a vontade._

_Teddy'_

Sorri e comecei a desembrulhar o papel, cogitando divertida sobre o que descobriria ali debaixo. Mas o meu maxilar caiu quando os meus olhos rapidamente analisaram o conteúdo da caixa. Por Zeus, tenho a certeza que Ted não tinha a mais pálida ideia de quem era Xena, a princesa guerreira, mas parecia que ele lhe tinha roubado a fatiota.

Ligeiramente em choque, tirei todas as peças da caixa só para ter a certeza de que não estava a sonhar. Quando peguei no corpete de pele, reparei que outro cartão deslizou para o chão. Apanhei-o e li-o rapidamente.

'_Como não sabia ao certo o que deveria comprar, pedi ajuda a um amigo. Perguntei-lhe o que é que ele gostava que vestisses esta noite. Ele disse-me que, dado que esgrimias, talvez uma espécie de guerreira te assentasse bem. _

_Eu achei uma ideia fantástica. Não concordas? James sempre teve uma imaginação prodigiosa._

_Estarei à tua espera à porta da sala comum às 18h30. Não te atrases! _

_Teddy_

_PS: Eu avisei que iria haver vingança. Nada mau para um 'bom menino', certo?'_

- Touché, caro Theodore. Touché.

Suspirando, comecei a vestir-me. Era tudo demasiado descapotável, havia demasiada pele à mostra. A parte de cima não me incomodava, era um corpete simples, sem alças, estilo fato de banho, de pele, com alguns atilhos e folhas bordadas para parecer, digo eu, mais selvagem. Mas a parte de baixo... Já mencionei que não gosto mesmo nada de mostrar as minhas pernas? E Ted sabia disso muitíssimo bem, por isso é que me ofertara precisamente aquele fato.

Calcei as sandálias estilo romano, coloquei as caneleiras e as braçadeiras e, pronta, olhei-me no espelho, analisando as opções para o meu cabelo. Bom, já que Teddy queria o visual à Xena, ia obviamente deixá-lo solto e até ligeiramente despenteado. Estando essa parte resolvida, peguei na última coisa que tirara da caixa. A máscara. Era dourada escura, também com folhas gravadas, tal como o corpete, e Teddy tivera o cuidado de me arranjar uma que me cobrisse até ao nariz, ocultando as minhas sardas. Coloquei-a então e atei-a por baixo dos cabelos. Duvidava que alguém me fosse reconhecer. Embora apenas o facto de aparecer com Theodore no baile deveria bastar para que toda a gente adivinhasse a minha identidade.

Voltei-me então para a os pequenos punhais falsos pousados em cima da cómoda e coloquei-os um de cada lado do meu cinto, sentindo-me excepcionalmente idiota. E indisposta a ouvir a voz estridente de Karen e Jennifer, que deveriam estar a chegar para também se arranjar, vesti um casaco qualquer e saí do quarto.

Acabei por me sentar na sala comum durante uma hora, vendo rapazes e raparigas passando para trás e para diante nos seus fatos. Não pareciam reparar em mim, o que era óptimo. Esperei que todas as minhas colegas de quarto saíssem da sala comum para voltar ao quarto e deixar o casaco. Passavam já quinze minutos das seis e meia quando finalmente saí para o corredor e me deparei com Ted.

A minha primeira certeza foi a de que toda a gente iria saber que era ele. Apenas um homem adulto poderia ter um abdómen perfeitamente dividido como aquele que eu via pela primeira vez à minha frente. E, claro, havia a sua cicatriz. A minha certeza seguinte foi a de que ele escolhera ser um sensei de karaté durante o decorrer da noite. Vestia as típicas calças e casaco branco que, naquele momento, ele apertava com um cinturão negro. Deixara a sua pele ligeiramente mais morena mas mantivera todas as restantes características 'Teddy'. Uma máscara negra tapava-lhe toda a cara à excepção do olho direito que, acabando de olhar para o cinturão, me fixava agora bastante aberto.

- Kyri! Meu Merlin! – revirei os olhos e avancei na sua direcção.

- A ideia foi tua, Theodore. – ele abanou a cabeça enquanto me deitou um olhar de alto a baixo.

- Não estava a desaprovar. Estás incrível, Kyri. – riu. – Não era suposto ficar-te tão bem.

- Creio que sabes que isso não me consola. De todo.

- Ora, vingança é vingança. – afirmou, encolhendo os ombros e começando a andar à minha volta. Suspirei.

- São só umas pernas e um traseiro, Theodore. – comentei, quando ele acabou a sua voltinha e me olhou. – Com certeza que já viste imensos. -ele riu.

- Não com punhais a decorá-los.

* * *

O baile ia a meio e, para aproveitar o facto de que James finalmente se afastara de mim para ir buscar bebidas, decidi levar emprestada a capa de Rose e dar uma volta pelos jardins. A noite estava fria, mas não havia uma única nuvem no céu. As estrelas eram perfeitamente visíveis e, por isso, acabei por seguir para a parte dos jardins que se viam da janela do meu quarto, nas traseiras do castelo, e sentei-me encostada a uma árvore, olhando o céu.

- A fugir do Potter? – perguntou uma voz, à minha esquerda.

Uma figura encapuçada aproximou-se de mim e prostrou-se à minha frente. Usava uma máscara que o fazia parecer ter fendas em vez de narinas e olhos vermelhos. Achei que era bastante peculiar, mas não fazia a menor ideia de quem tentava ele ser. Claro que a parte interessante não era o que lhe ocultava a cara, mas sim o que ele parecia saber sobre a minha noite. Ah sim, e eu digo _ele_ porque a voz que saiu por baixo daquela máscara esverdeada era definitivamente masculina.

- Exactamente.

- Atrevo-me a perguntar porque é que não o fizeste mais cedo. – encolhi os ombros e devolvi o olhar ao céu.

- É demasiado problemático magoar os sentimentos de uma pessoa. Exige relativo esforço e paciência, que eu não possuo.

- Ah, Argyris. O tédio é inegável.

- Obrigada. Gostaria de retribuir o elogio, mas não creio ser possível porque, obviamente, não sei quem tu és.

- Não vou tirar a máscara. – respondeu ele, sentando-se.

- Não te pedi que o fizesses.

O silêncio reinou durante algum tempo. O som das vozes dos alunos e professores era audível de vez em quando, quando uma forte rajada de vento passava por o local onde nos encontrávamos. Embrulhei-me ainda mais na minha capa e reparei que ele fazia o mesmo. Mas outra brisa forte passou de repente e o capuz caiu-lhe para as costas, revelando um brilhante e sedoso cabelo loiro.

- Scorpius. – afirmei, vendo-o tirar a máscara e olhar para mim com desprezo.

- Deixa-me adivinhar: sabes o meu nome desde o primeiro dia de aulas.

- Desde o segundo, na verdade.

- E então? O que é que te contaram? Que aqui o filhote de Devorador da Morte odeia tudo e todos e vai seguir as pisadas do papá? Que escondo livros de magia negra debaixo da cama e aprendo por eles quando toda a gente está a dormir? – devolvi-lhe o olhar, de sobrolho franzido. Eu tinha razão. Definitivamente _emo_. – Ou disseram simplesmente que o nome se adequa? Que escorpiões são traiçoeiros e podem matar? – o tom de voz dele começava a aumentar.

- Aconselho-te terapia, meu caro.

- Ah, então disseram-te que estou danificado, que tenho algum trauma!

- Peço-te que recordes a lista que enumeraste há dez segundos. Creio que é bastante óbvio que algo que perturba.

- Claro que é óbvio, já te fizeram a cabeça toda sobre mim.

- Outra coisa óbvia, é que não me conheces. – retorqui. - Absolutamente _ninguém_ me faz a cabeça. Eu penso por mim mesma e não dou ouvidos a mexericos como tu, claramente, pareces dar. Mas, dado que não quero aumentar os teus problemas emocionais, informo-te que soube o teu nome porque o perguntei a alguém, já que queria saber quem era a única pessoa que não olhara especada para mim na noite em que cheguei ao castelo. E depois de obter o dado que pretendia, nenhuma outra conversa foi elaborada sobre a tua pessoa.

- Eu não tenho problemas emocionais.

- Se tu o dizes…

- Estás a gozar com a minha cara, Argyris?

- De todo. Estou apenas a concordar porque não me apetece aturar os teus dramas. Nem sequer te conheço.

- Não são dramas! É a verdade!

- Está bem.

- Merlin, és tão irritante!

- Então pára de falar comigo. – ele ergueu-se, parecendo-me zangado.

- Não me dês ordens, Argyris. Não sou quem tu pensas.

- Não penso absolutamente nada. Como já referi, não te conheço. – respondi, entediada. Ele rangeu os dentes.

- Por Merlin, como é que consegues ser assim? – fitei-o, curiosa. Talvez, tal como Rose, ele fosse elaborar ali mesmo uma metáfora sobre a minha vida.

- Creio que terás de ser mais específico, Scorpius.

-_ Assim_, desinteressada!

- É apenas a minha maneira de ser.

- Tu nunca te zangas!

- Nunca vi lógica nisso.

- Não tem qualquer lógica! É emocional, é fúria, raiva! É o que eu estou a sentir neste momento!

- Eu não me zango, é pouco racional. Irrito-me ligeiramente algumas vezes, no entanto. – ele olhava embasbacado para mim.

- Incrível.

- Obrigada.

- Não era um elogio.

- Erro meu.

- Não és, definitivamente, normal. – ri-me devido à ironia daquela afirmação.

- Segundo que padrões? Os teus? Os de Hogwarts? Os deste país?

- Todos os mencionados.

- Interessante.

- O que é que é interessante?

- O facto de dizeres que sou, de alguma forma, anormal devido à minha natureza entediada, quando foste tu, ao ouvir-me pronunciar o teu nome, que começaste a monologar sobre as tuas, aparentemente mal resolvidas, questões emocionais sobre as quais, em primeiro lugar, eu não fazia quaisquer intenções de ouvir falar. Não creio que isso seja uma coisa que as pessoas façam, _normalmente._

Ele não respondeu. Fitou-me durante uns segundos mas depois começou a andar de um lado para o outro à minha frente. Suspirei. Ainda bem que só passaria ali uns meses. Já viram bem pelo que é que eu trocara Durmstrang? As camas e a comida podiam ser melhores, mas ao menos no Norte não havia ninguém tão severa, psicológica e intelectualmente danificado como em Hogwarts. Claro que cada vila tem o seu idiota mas, por Zeus, já começavam a ser idiotas a mais.

Não querendo mandar mais achas para a fogueira, levantei-me e comecei a contornar o castelo rumo ao salão.

- Não, espera. – chamou ele, fazendo-me parar e revirar os olhos. Ouvi-o caminhar na minha direcção e parar a meu lado. – Posso acompanhar-te de volta ao baile?

- Eu aprecio fazer as minhas viagens em silêncio. – comentei, começando a andar.

- Gostava de dizer algo, no entanto. – eu não respondi, o que ele tomou como um consentimento. – Esta noite foi a primeira vez que alguém falou comigo como se eu não fosse um Malfoy.

- Não sei o que é que isso significa. – ele riu.

- Significa que eu deveria ter percebido logo que não és como toda a gente nesta escola e ter sido _ligeiramente_ mais educado.

- Desculpas aceites.

- Talvez possamos recomeçar de novo? – disse ele, tocando-me no ombro e fazendo-me parar em frente às portas duplas do castelo. – Scorpius Malfoy. – acrescentou, estendendo a mão na minha direcção. Sorri levemente.

- Kyrianne Argyris.

- Muito prazer. Ouvi dizer que és campeã de esgrima.

- Tricampeã, na verdade.

- Ah, então de certeza que competirás nas Olimpíadas. Eu sou o seeker da equipa de Quidditch dos Slytherin. Por isso, talvez nos vejamos por lá.

- Talvez.

Ele sorriu, recolocou a máscara e o capuz e entrou rapidamente no castelo, desaparecendo de vista.

* * *

**N/A:** Okay, só quando terminei esta fic, a postei aqui e comecei a ter ideias e a escrever outra é que me apercebi o quanto adoro bailes de máscaras. Mas não dos contemporâneos. Sempre que imagino cenas destas lembro-me de coisas tipo Orgulho e Preconceito, Inglaterra rural, fins do séc. XVIII, vestidos armados, penteados ao alto. E coloco sempre uma coisa destas em todas as fics. Tenho seriamente de me deixar disto xD

Anyway, estou a postar hoje excepcionalmente, porque me foi pedido :p. O próximo post deve vir lá para sábado ou domingo à noite, sim?

Continuem a ler e deixem reviews! :D

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	6. Iron Will

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 6 - Iron Will**

- Ontem à noite falei com o tal Scorpius. – disse a Rose, de repente.

Estava uma tarde de sábado bastante agradável e por isso eu e Rose decidíramos levar os trabalhos de casa para os jardins. Encontráramos sombra à beira de uma grande árvore perto do campo de Quidditch e ficáramos por lá alternando o nosso olhar entre a matéria de Transfiguração e os treinos de Quidditch dos Gryffindor. Mas dado que a nossa rapidez de pensamento era bastante elevada, os ditos ficaram feitos em pouco tempo e, então, naquele momento, eu lia um livro enquanto Rose se divertia a fazer tranças no meu cabelo.

- Quando saíste do salão?

- Sim.

- E então?

- Ele é bastante…perturbado. Não percebi bem a razão. Pareceu-me que era qualquer coisa a ver com o pai. Ele estava mesmo a começar a tresloucar.

- Claro que é. – retorquiu ela, como se fosse óbvio. A minha expressão interrogativa devia ser óptima, porque ela sorriu e tornou a falar. – Às vezes esqueço-me de que não és uma feiticeira vulgar.

- Sim, goza com a minha falta de educação bruxa. – ela riu.

- Então prepara-te para a aula da tarde, Kyrianne. Vou-te fazer um pequeno resumo.

- Estou pronta. – disse eu, fechando o livro.

- Sabes quem foi Voldemort, certo?

- Uma criatura megalómana que queria adquirir poder absoluto sobre os feiticeiros e defendia a supremacia dos puro-sangues?

- Exactamente. Houve uma batalha aqui em Hogwarts, no ano em que Teddy nasceu. Os meus pais participaram nela, assim como os meus tios, os meus avós, os pais do Teddy, que faleceram nesse confronto, e o pai de Scorpius, Draco Malfoy – entre, claro, muitos outros. Mas Draco Malfoy combateu do lado de Voldemort.

- Estou a ver.

- Felizmente, não magoou ninguém naquela noite e os seus remorsos sobre o que fizera eram genuínos, por isso, ao contrário de todos os Devoradores da Morte, não foi condenado. Mas Scorpius é uma fotocópia do pai. Suponho que cada vez que as pessoas olham para ele, vêem Draco e não Scorpius. Não conseguem sequer conceber que o filho não é a mesma pessoa que o pai e, portanto, provavelmente não fará as mesmas coisas ou cometerá os mesmos erros.

- Agora faz sentido aquilo que ele disse. Compreendo, até certo ponto, a sua reacção. – fiz uma pausa. – Bom, seja como for, mais tarde ele desculpou-se pelo seu comportamento. Sorriu até. E foi bastante educado.

- É possível que ele sofra de dupla personalidade. – comentou ela, encolhendo os ombros.

- Não creio. Penso que é apenas mais uma mente torturada não só por _ele_ saber o que o pai fez, mas também por _toda a gente_ ter noção disso e nunca o deixar esquecer desse facto. Imagino que deve acarretar imensa vergonha.

- E desapontamento. A desilusão deve ser enorme.

- É por isso que ele parte logo para o ataque, como fez comigo. Ódio é muito mais fácil de lidar do que amor, especialmente se for amor desiludido. Daí eu gostar do meu modo de viver. – ela sorriu.

- Já alguma vez te desiludiram, Kyrianne?

- Só é possível sermos desiludidos quando temos expectativas irreais em relação a alguma coisa. Eu não possuo expectativas _de todo_. Simplesmente deixo as coisas acontecerem.

- E já alguma vez te apaixonaste?

- Não creio. Mas obviamente que já tive namorados por quem me sentia imensamente atraída.

- Já alguma vez sentiste uma emoção forte? Uma descarga de adrenalina, profundo medo, fantástica alegria? – gargalhei.

- Não sou uma sociopata, Rose. Eu _consigo _sentir. Mas pessoas não são o meu forte. E respondendo à tua pergunta, sim, muitas vezes.

- Eu sei que consegues, é por isso que tento fazer ver o que estás a perder devido à tua apatia. Então dá-me um exemplo de cada.

- Vejamos…sinto a adrenalina a correr-me nas veias sempre nos minutos antes de entrar em competição e senti profunda alegria quando Kostas me esculpiu a minha primeira espada de madeira. Quanto à tristeza…creio que apenas senti muitas saudades do meu pai e da minha cidade quando parti para o continente para esgrimir. E também as sinto agora, mas é óbvio que à medida que fui crescendo ficaram mais fáceis de gerir. – ela suspirou.

- Creio que vou recorrer de novo à metáfora de astronomia. – disse, fazendo-me rir. – Reparaste que todos os exemplos que me deste estão ligados à esgrima? Nem num momento de descontracção como este, em que estamos a ter uma conversa banal e não há qualquer menção à esgrima, a floretes, a Olimpíadas, ou a treinos, tu te desvias da tua órbita e de desprendes do teu planeta. O teu subconsciente está tão ou melhor treinado do que tu. Vai imediatamente agarrar-se à única coisa que conhece verdadeiramente e que o conforta: a esgrima. E porque é que isso acontece?

- Porque eu não me permito descobrir outra coisa que me encante tanto quanto a esgrima. – respondi, como se estivesse na aula. Ela assentiu aprovadoramente.

- Tens de ter um espírito mais aberto, Kyrianne. Tens de te deixar perder na beleza simples de uma flor, ou na forma magnífica como um livro é escrito. Não podes encarar tudo como factos. Sê alegre, livre, espontânea! – suspirei.

- Eu sou, mas apenas com aquilo que gosto verdadeiramente. Com certeza que já reparaste que tendo a sorrir mais quando Ted está por perto, por exemplo. Ou quanto estou contigo. Ou quando me lembro de casa. É a minha maneira de ser. Este tédio fixou-se em mim enquanto vivi em Atenas e, ao longo dos anos, habituei-me e até gosto dele.

- És um caso perdido. – Ri.

- A sério, Rose. Espero que possas assistir às minhas provas nas Olimpíadas. Porque a pessoa que vais ver em cima do estrado não é a mesma quem estás a fazer penteados esquisitos. E se me visses na minha casa, em Anáfi, naquelas praias magníficas…Talvez possas visitar-me, no Verão.

- Creio que vai ser possível, as provas de xadrez são logo pela manhã. E gostaria muito de poder visitar-te.

- _Mi casa, su casa_. A minha porta está sempre aberta.

- Se eu fosse a ti não diria isso muito alto, os balneários são mesmo aqui e James está por perto.

- Aí está uma pessoa que nunca passaria da ombreira da porta.

* * *

- Pronta?

A voz de Theodore ecoou pelo balneário vazio de Beauxbatons, onde apenas eu me encontrava a acabar de vestir o facto protector. Chegáramos à Academia há dois dias e eu passara a maior parte deles simplesmente relaxando, principalmente porque Ted estava ocupado com as equipas de Quidditch e não tinha tempo para me obrigar a atacar marionetes.

Eu já visitara a Academia antes, noutras Olimpíadas, e por isso sentia-me bastante confortável em competir ali, ainda para mais porque este ano seria o primeiro em que a única pressão em cima dos meus ombros para que eu atingisse a vitória era apenas feita pela minha própria pessoa. Já não havia os conselheiros ou treinadores de Durmstrang a dizer que eu deveria elevar o nome da escola que me dera abrigo e me educara, que era minha responsabilidade 'retribuir o favor'.

Por isso, antes de responder a Theodore, fiz o que sempre fazia antes de entrar em competição: tirei o meu colar de conchas do saco, fi-lo dar três voltas na minha mão e pu-lo finalmente ao pescoço, escondendo-o dentro do fato. Peguei na viseira e no florete e olhei para Ted.

- Pronta. Qual é o meu grupo? – perguntei, saindo dali com ele a meu lado.

- É o C. O que foi aquela coisa com o colar?

- Cada uma daquelas conchas foi apanhada por pessoas da minha cidade. Deram-me aquele colar quando parti para Atenas. Para dar sorte. – ele sorriu.

- Lá no fundo, Kyri, és uma sentimental.

- Isso faz-te sentir melhor?

- Sem dúvida.

- Professor Lupin! Professor Lupin!

Seria capaz de reconhecer as vozes que entoavam aquele chamamento em qualquer parte do globo e independentemente da qualidade acústica do local onde me pudesse eventualmente encontrar. Virei-me lentamente para trás para ver Jennifer e Karen a correrem na nossa direcção, vestidas com uns fatos saia-casaco pretos com listras quase imperceptíveis de dourado, vermelho, azul e verde, as cores de Hogwarts. O que só podia significar uma coisa.

- Não acredito que as trouxeste como assistentes.

- Ora, precisávamos de gente para as águas e as toalhas, e não havia muitos voluntários. Além disso, elas praticamente me imploraram para que as trouxesse. Tive um bocado de pena.

- Louvaria a tua compaixão, Theodore, se não estivéssemos a falar de Jennifer e Karen. – suspirei. - Diz-me, pelo menos que elas não são as _minhas_ assistentes.

- É claro que não. Pu-las com James e a equipa de Quidditch. Pode ser que o consigam manter afastado de ti. – respondeu, rindo. Ponderei por uns momentos.

- Essa até é capaz de ser uma ideia bastante boa. Estou impressionada.

- Bom, eu diria 'obrigado', se não tivesses dito isso como se fosse alguma espécie de milagre.

- Professor Lupin, finalmente encontrámo-lo!

- Corremos o complexo à sua procura. – Karen olhou para mim. – Oh, olá Kyrianne.

- Boa tarde. – respondi, calmamente.

- E então, que me queriam?

- Bom, dado que as provas de Quidditch já acabaram por hoje, acha que poderíamos ficar por aqui e…

- Não. – disse eu, rapidamente, cortando a palavra a Jennifer.

- Kyrianne já tem os seus assistentes, mas se quiserem assistir à prova mais de perto, posso deixar-vos ficar na zona deles. Mas têm de prometer estar em silêncio, claro. – acrescentou, num tom sedutor que me fez revirar os olhos e as deixou completamente pelo beicinho.

- Claro que sim, Professor, não se preocupe.

- Espero bem que as faças cumprir aquela promessa, Theodore. – disse-lhe, enquanto nos afastávamos delas e seguíamos para a zona de espera dos atletas. Ele riu.

- Prometo que vou tentar.

* * *

As tentativas de Theodore foram vãs. A meio da prova sugeri um feitiço, mas ele limitou-se a lançar-me um olhar irritado. Tinha-o feito eu mesma se não estivesse de florete na mão a tentar ganhar o ponto à minha adversária. Na verdade, o barulho que Jennifer e Karen faziam a falar e a dar gritinhos de incentivo não me perturbava de todo. Estou habituada a abstrair-me de tudo o que não for importante e a concentrar todos os meus sentidos no florete que seguro e nas várias maneiras possíveis de o levar a tocar em qualquer parte do corpo das minhas adversárias. Mas nunca me acontecera _aquilo_. Acho que até o atleta mais concentrado do mundo se teria distraído, ainda que por nanossegundos, tal como aconteceu comigo.

A certa altura da minha prova, já bastante perto do fim, o duelo estava renhido. Parecia que as francesas tinham andado a treinar durante o Verão (ao contrário de mim) e tinham evoluído bastante. O que eu achava óptimo, na verdade, porque, normalmente, era bastante fácil ganhar-lhes. Mas mesmo que a minha adversária naquele momento não fosse tão boa esgrimista quanto eu, iria ganhar aquele ponto em particular. Porquê? Permitam-me então que passe a explicar.

Enquanto eu e a francesa nos debatíamos florete a florete no estrado, ao lado dele Jennifer e Karen passavam de me lançar gritos de incentivo para se lançarem uma à outra, gritando várias coisas incompreensíveis intercaladas com o nome de Theodore. Até aí tudo bem, por mim até se podiam atirar ao chão e rebolar por ali puxando os cabelos uma à outra que, naquele momento, não me iria fazer diferença. O problema foi que elas decidiram fazer exactamente isso demasiado perto do estrado. Conclusão? Uma delas acabou por cair tão perto do dito que um dos seus braços acabou à frente do meu pé esquerdo. Espantada com a situação, desconcentrei-me e voltei a cara para ela por segundos. E foi num desses segundos que a minha adversária, provavelmente também em choque, lançou o florete na minha direcção, acertando-me primeiro no peito – o que a fez ganhar o ponto -, mas continuando depois a subir até à minha face, entrando pelo lado direito da máscara e causando-me imediatamente um corte debaixo do olho.

O colar de conchas não me servira para nada naquele momento, certo? Enfim. O árbitro reparou no que acontecera, cedeu-lhe o ponto, e declarou um intervalo de cinco minutos para que eu pudesse mudar de fato. Quando ele fez essa afirmação – a qual, a princípio, não entendi -, olhei para baixo para verificar que grossas gotas de sangue caíam para a brancura casta do meu fato protector. Tirei rapidamente a viseira e voltei para o meu posto, a mão direita cobrindo o meu rosto ensanguentado.

- Kyrianne! Por Merlin, o que aconteceu? – a voz de Rose chegou-me do lado esquerdo, vinda do nada.

- O florete entrou dentro da viseira. – expliquei rapidamente, deixando Theodore tirar a minha mão do ferimento e apontar-lhe a varinha. – Não disseste que as ias controlar, Ted? Eu avisei-te, devias ter-lhe lançado um feitiço, era a coisa inteligente a fazer.

- Nem todos possuímos a tua incrível mente, Kyrianne. – disse ele, rudemente.

- _Eu_ é que estou ferida pelas assistentes que trouxeste, e _tu_ é que vens com a atitude? – respondi-lhe, irritada.

- Não te devias ter desconcentrado. – retorquiu, colocando um grande penso no meu rosto que Rose lhe passara.

- Não achas que era ligeiramente impossível dado que estava _um braço_ no estrado!

- Foram aquelas duas megeras? Só podia. – comentou Rose, fazendo-me olhar para as duas histéricas levantando-se e fugindo a correr dali.

- Veste-te. – disse Ted, entregando-me uma outra parte de cima. – E rápido.

Bufando de frustração, arranquei-lhe a vestimenta da mão e rapidamente a troquei pela que tinha vestida. Quando terminei, verifiquei as calças, os atacadores e a viseira e deitei um olhar chateado a Ted. Ora, eu avisara-os de que a Kyri entediada que eles estavam habituados não era a mesma que esgrimia nas competições.

- Mais alguma recomendação _inútil_, treinador?

- Apenas que tens de fazer o teu trabalho. Foi para isso que vieste para Hogwarts. – respondeu ele, venenoso. O que me deixou bastante furibunda.

- Sabes Ted, eu fiquei em paz com o facto de que toda a gente nesta porcaria de escola está um _nadinha _acima da morte cerebral, e de que todas as pequenas regalias que recebo são em troca de não vos tratar a todos de modo violento. E, normalmente, isso não me incomoda, mas hoje, _fartei-me._

E, colocando a viseira com força, tornei a dar meia volta, esperei pelo apito do árbitro e, em menos de dez segundos ganhei a ronda. A minha adversária congratulou-me pelos meus nervos de ferro, disse que tinha sido uma honra e que iria tentar destronar-me na segunda volta, em Março. Retribuí-lhe o cumprimento e o árbitro anunciou o resultado.

- Vencedora das eliminatórias das provas de esgrima de séniores femininos….Kyrianne Argyris!

* * *

**N/A: **A Kyri é capaz de ser a minha personagem preferida de todas as que já criei :'D

Segunda feira posto mais um capítulo, sim?

Keep reading (:

Lots of love,  
**~Nalamin**


	7. Return to Neverland

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 7 - Return to Neverland**

- Miss Argyris, importa-se de ficar?

Acedi ao pedido da Directora e esperei que todos os meus colegas de equipa saíssem da sala de Transfiguração antes de me dirigir à sua mesa, por detrás da qual ela se encontrava sentada, com as mãos pousadas no colo e um olhar sério no rosto.

- Estou em apuros, professora?

- De todo, Miss Argyris. Queria apenas congratulá-la pela sua prestação exemplar nas primeiras provas das Olimpíadas. – Suspirei imperceptivelmente. A bajulação podia dar jeito de vez em quando, mas a maior parte das vezes era apenas cansativa.

- Tentei dar o meu melhor.

- E quanto às suas férias de Natal, fico feliz por lhe dizer que terá um botão de transporte disponível na manhã do primeiro dia de férias. E, obviamente, terá outro para voltar na noite que precederá o primeiro dia de aulas do próximo período. – Sorri. Aquela era a primeira boa notícia que recebera desde que chegara a Inglaterra!

- Obrigada, professora.

- Não tem de quê, Miss Argyris. Pode ir, está dispensada.

Agradecendo novamente, pus a minha mala à tiracolo e saí da sala, contente com a certeza de que iria voltar a casa em breve depois de uma ausência tão prolongada.

* * *

- Kyrianne? Podemos falar contigo? – perguntou Jennifer, perturbando o meu tranquilo jantar.

- Adiantará de alguma coisa se eu disser que não?

- A sério, Kyrianne, tens de nos deixar falar contigo. – corroborou Karen. Suspirei.

- Não creio que possa fazer nada para vos impedir.

- Nós queríamos pedir desculpa, sabes.

- Sim, por a nossa discussão te ter causado isso. – disse a primeira, apontando para o meu arranhão, que sarara quase completamente.

- Não foi de propósito.

- Eu sinto-me mesmo muito culpada por ter começado aquela discussão.

- E eu por ter caído em cima do estrado.

- A nossa intenção não era mesmo estragar-te a prova.

- Foi um acidente.

- E então, perdoas-nos?

- Achas que és capaz de nos desculpar?

- Mas é claro que sim! – respondi, sarcástica.

- A sério? – perguntou Karen, extasiada. Jennifer, ligeiramente mais perspicaz, suspirou.

- Não, não é a sério, Karen. Isso foi _muito _engraçado, Kyrianne. – encolhi os ombros.

- Uma pergunta ridícula merecia uma resposta ridícula.

- Não te sabia assim tão orgulhosa. – comentou Jennifer, com desdém.

- Não o sou normalmente. Apenas no que diz respeito à esgrima.

- Então não vais aceitar as nossas desculpas. Foi inútil termos vindo falar contigo porque já tinhas ideias de nunca nos perdoar porque não gostas de nós desde o primeiro dia. – disse ela.

- Jennifer! – exclamei, com falso entusiasmo, levantando-me da mesa. – Conseguiste finalmente efectuar um raciocínio. Bem-vinda ao fim do processo de pensamento! Isto é óptimo. Tenho de fingir começar a preocupar-me.

E começando a encaminhar-me para fora do salão, deixei Jennifer e Karen para trás, provavelmente rogando-me pragas até à última geração dos Argyris. Esperava sinceramente que elas tivessem agora aprendido a lição e deixassem de falar comigo de uma vez por todas. Porque aturar a estupidez delas a perturbar a minha existência pacífica e tranquila era uma coisa.

Mas vê-las a prejudicar a minha esgrima era outra.

* * *

- Scorpius?

A noite estava muito fria e por isso espantei-me que outra pessoa que não eu estivesse ali fora, principalmente porque já passavam das quatro da madrugada. Embrulhei-me ainda mais na capa que vestia e avancei na direcção dele, que estava sentado numa rocha à beira do lago.

- Por aqui a esta hora, Miss Argyris? A hora de recolher já passou há muito.

- Insónias. – expliquei, sucintamente, vendo-o afastar-se ligeiramente para o lado para que eu me pudesse sentar, o que fiz rapidamente. – E a ti, o que é que te traz aqui?

- O mesmo. Costumo ter problemas em adormecer. – fez uma pausa, voltando o olhar cinzento para mim. – Parabéns pela vitória na primeira ronda.

- Obrigada. E retribuo o cumprimento. Os Slytherin também se portaram bastante bem.

- O professor Lupin têm-nos ajudado bastante.

- Sim, ele é um bom no que faz.

- Arranjou-nos umas estratégias óptimas. Foi assim que conseguimos vencer até os Gryffindor, que são campeões invictos há quase vinte e cinco anos.

Tirei uns segundos para pensar no que ele havia dito. Estratégias? Theodore e estratégias? Não podia ser verdade. Ted era muito bom no que fazia, é verdade. Era um exímio treinador, sabia motivar os seus alunos e fazê-los dar o seu melhor a cada fôlego. Mas a sua área de especialidade era a parte física. Porque eu já jogara xadrez com ele e, deixem-me dizer-vos, apesar de toda a minha racionalidade e relativa inteligência, eu sou horrível nesse jogo. Mas Theodore conseguia ser pior e nunca me vencera. Por isso, não conseguia compreender como é que, de repente, Ted se tornara um estratega de qualidade tal que levara os Slytherin a vencer os campeões de há duas dezenas de anos.

- Passa-se algo? – perguntou Scorpius, fazendo-me retomar a concentração nele.

- Não, estava só a pensar.

- É por isso que venho para aqui. Ajuda-me a aclarar as ideias.

- Porquê?

- Não sei. Suponho que pela água. Olhar para o lago acalma-me. – Sorri.

- Percebo exactamente o que queres dizer.

- Percebes? – Assenti.

- E tenho saudades de sentir o mesmo.

- O quê, calma?

- Uma maior clarividência, sabedoria. – ele riu.

- Pareces-me já bastante clarividente e sábia.

- E sou. Mas isso é algo que nunca se tem em demasia.

- E modéstia também não. – foi a minha vez de rir. – Tens um sorriso bonito. Devias sorrir mais vezes.

- Não te atires a mim, Scorpius.

- Não estava a fazer tal. Não vou matar a primeira amostra de amizade verdadeira que tenho em alguns anos. – respondeu, olhando o chão. Coloquei a minha mão no seu ombro.

- Não é uma amostra. Não acredito em meias medidas.

- Obrigado, Kyrianne. Mas tenho de perguntar… - começou ele, olhando para mim. – Se não acreditas em meias medidas, como é que podes ser tão solitária? Raramente te vejo com alguém.

- Solitária? De todo, caro Scorpius. Apenas tenho gosto à minha privacidade.

- Permites-me discordar?

- É claro.

- Nesse caso, vou continuar a optar pela opção a), solitária.

- Mas qu'é'q vocês 'tão aqui a fazer? – exclamou o enorme guarda dos campos, encontrando-nos sentados na rocha.

- Insónias. – dissemos, simplesmente.

- Madame Pomfrey tem r'médios p'ra isso. 'Bora, toca a voltar p'ró castelo.

Sem escolha, eu e Scorpius trocámos um olhar resignado e seguimos aquele ser descomunal para dentro das quatro paredes marmóreas do castelo.

* * *

Encontrei Rose exactamente onde sabia que ela estaria a um sábado de manhã: na biblioteca, a fazer os trabalhos de casa da semana anterior e a adiantar os da semana seguinte. Era bastante cedo e eu desconfiava que eu, ela e a bibliotecária éramos as únicas pessoas a pé. Em primeiro lugar porque era sábado, e em segundo lugar porque lá fora a chuva grossa caía torrencialmente.

- Rosie. – murmurei, sentando-me a seu lado na mesa que ela ocupava.

- Kyri. – respondeu ela, com um sorriso, sem desviar o olhar do que estava a fazer. – Como estás hoje?

- Com sono, mas bem. E tu?

- Óptima. Precisas de alguma coisa?

- Nada de especial. Mas tive a pensar numa coisa e queria questionar-te acerca disso. – ela pousou rapidamente a pena com que escrevia e olhou com toda a atenção para mim.

- E que questão seria essa?

- És tu que andas a elaborar as estratégias para os Slytherin, certo? – ela suspirou e abanou a cabeça.

- Theodore disse-me que eram só 'conversas hipotéticas'. – ri.

- De hipotéticas têm pouco. Levaram os Slytherin à vitória na semana passada.

- Bom, isso é simplesmente desapropriado. Eu sou Ravenclaw.

- Isso só significa duas coisas: que és muito inteligente e que a cor que deves de usar no uniforme é o azul. – ela pareceu considerar o meu argumento por uns segundos.

- Ainda assim, pouco ético.

- Eu gostaria que o continuasses a fazer, no entanto. – Rose fixou-me, chocada.

- Estás a brincar, certo?

- Não. Estou a falar a sério.

- Mas…porquê?

- Por Scorpius. – agora é que ela me encarava completamente atónita.

- Pelo Malfoy! De novo, _porquê_!

- Gosto dele. – o esgar de compreensão dela fez-me perceber que entendera mal o que eu queria dizer. – Não _dessa_ maneira. Isso sim, seria desapropriado. Na verdade, seria abuso de menores. – Sim, eu não planeava, de todo, fazer de Scorpius a minha Lolita.

- De todas as pessoas nesta escola, estabeleceste uma ligação com _Scorpius Malfoy_? – sorri.

- Acho as pessoas como ele extremamente interessantes.

- Ao afirmar 'pessoas como ele' o que queres dizer é 'pessoas estranhas e perturbadas'?

- Ora, é preciso uma pessoa estranha para reconhecer outra.

- Kyri, tu não és estranha.

- Rose, tu não és mentirosa.

- Pronto, admito que podes ter alguns problemas na área das relações interpessoais. Mas quer dizer, para teres uma amizade com Scorpius assim de repente, também não podes ser assim _tão_ má.

- Sou má e tu sabes. Mas, de qualquer forma, essa não é a questão. – ela suspirou.

- Gostava muito de aceder ao teu pedido, Kyri, mas não sei se será correcto. – Sorri e levantei-me.

- Então vou deixar-te pensar no assunto e descobrir por quanto tempo mais Theodore planeia fazer greve de silêncio. – disse, revirando os olhos e saindo da biblioteca.

* * *

Quando entrei na sala que, supostamente, albergaria o meu treino dali a meia hora, esta estava vazia e escura. A grande janela do lado esquerdo tinha as cortinas abertas, mas o céu estava escuro como breu e a chuva caía em enormíssimas catadupas e, portanto, nenhuma luz entrava por ali. Pegando na varinha, acendi as velas espalhadas pela sala uma a uma, que estavam ali dispostas exactamente para imprevistos daquele tipo. Quando terminei, puxei a cadeira onde normalmente pousávamos os casacos e levei-a para junto da janela, onde me sentei a olhar o dilúvio lá de fora, pensando.

Faltavam menos de quarenta e oito horas para eu partir para Anáfi. O meu botão de transporte estaria pronto na segunda-feira, às nove da manhã. Eu mal podia esperar para me ver livre de todo aquele mármore e tornar a ver a cal branca das paredes da minha casa. Mas não queria partir estando de maus termos com Theodore.

Ele nunca me vira a competir. Quer dizer, já me vira a competir, mas não como meu treinador, não de perto. Ele não fazia ideia do 'monstro' que eu me tornava quando pisava o estrado. E, por isso, devido a essa ignorância por parte dele, talvez eu tivesse sido demasiado dura nas palavras que proferira no dia da prova. Mas, por outro lado, porquê aquela raiva da parte dele? Porquê aquelas insinuações de que a culpa tinha sido minha quando, obviamente, tinha sido dele, que deixara aquelas duas histéricas perturbarem a prova, mesmo depois de eu lhe dizer que as devia calar, nem que fosse à força?

Aquele não era, de todo, o tipo de coisas com que eu me costumava preocupar. Não o facto de duas idiotas estragarem a minha prova, claro, porque com isso eu preocupava-me de sobremaneira, mas sim com o facto de uma pessoa estar, aparentemente, zangada comigo por uma coisa que não fora minha culpa. No entanto, parecia que se essa pessoa fosse Theodore, eu preocupava-me. O que me deixou ligeiramente desconcertada.

- Hey, Kyrianne! – a voz irritante de James Potter ecoou na divisão vazia e fez-me revirar os olhos.

- Potter.

- Estou a ver que não estás no melhor dos humores, Argyris. – comentou ele, andando até mim.

- Estou apenas cansada.

- Queres que te ajude a relaxar? – perguntou, sorrindo largamente. Sorri de volta.

- Não se deres valor à tua vida. – ele riu mas ergueu os braços em rendição.

- Ok, já percebi. Posso, no entanto, entregar a minha mensagem?

- Obviamente. De quem é a dita, já agora?

- De Teddy. Ele pede que te avise que os treinos só recomeçarão no próximo período e que te diga que tenhas umas óptimas férias de Natal. – Suspirei, agora percebendo menos a atitude de Theodore.

- Mensagem recebida. Obrigada, James. – respondi, levantando-me da cadeira e pegando no meu enorme saco, que continha os meus dois fatos e os floretes.

- Precisas de ajuda?

- Não, obrigada, estou habituada. – disse, começando a sair da sala. De repente, lembrei-me. – Mas há outra coisa que podes fazer por mim. – ele sorriu, contente.

- O quê?

- Diz a Theodore que eu não sei jogar este jogo. – ele pareceu confuso. – Ele vai perceber o que quero dizer.

E, sem mais, saí da sala e caminhei rumo ao meu dormitório, disposta a fazer as malas.

* * *

- Boa viagem, Kyri. – disse Rose, enquanto me abraçava.

- Para ti também. – respondi, quando ela me largou. Voltei-me para Scorpius.

- As cartas podem demorar um pouco a chegar a ti, mas tentarei responder a todas. – disse, abraçando-o também ao de leve, o que reparei que o deixou ligeiramente em choque. No entanto, retribuiu-me o abraço.

- E lembra-te do que disse a McGonagall: usa o pó de Flu se precisares de contactar rapidamente connosco. – recordou Rose, quando me soltei de Scorpius.

- Não me vou esquecer. – respondi, pegando no meu malão. – Festas felizes. – acrescentei, despedindo-me deles e caminhando na direcção do contínuo seboso, que esperava ao lado de um pequeno banco onde se encontrava um chinelo azul e que eu presumi que fosse o botão de transporte.

Theodore não aparecera para se despedir. O que me deixava cada vez mais confusa. Eu era péssima neste tipo de coisas, claro, mas ainda assim, achava que um mês era muito tempo para amuar devido aos acontecimentos daquelas provas. Suspirei para afastar isso da minha mente e aproximei-me do contínuo.

- Nome? – perguntou ele. Franzi o sobrolho. Ele sabia perfeitamente qual era o meu nome.

- Kyrianne Argyris.

- Identificação?

- Como assim, 'identificação'?

- Tens algo que prove que és Kyrianne Argyris? – disse ele, com desdém.

- Sim, três floretes na minha mala têm o meu nome gravado.

- Tanto quanto sei podias ter roubado isso da verdadeira Kyrianne Argyris. – revirei os olhos, exasperada.

- Por Zeus, esta escola parece a ala especial de um hospital psiquiátrico! – olhei-o, séria. – É preciso chamar a Directora ou lanço-lhe já um feitiço? E garanto-lhe três coisas: não serei benevolente, não serei expulsa por não o ser e não me importo absolutamente _nada _com o estado em que possa vir a ficar. – ele olhou-me, chocado. – Oh sim, acredite que a minha vontade de voltar a casa é assim _tão_ grande.

Meio a medo, ele afastou-se ligeiramente da mesa, com aquela gata a passear-se-lhe por entre as pernas. Dando-lhe um último olhar, agarrando bem o meu malão e respirando fundo, toquei no chinelo e entrei imediatamente naquele vórtice que me levaria a casa.

Mas ainda fui a tempo de ver a cara aliviada do homem por me ver pelas costas.

* * *

**N/A: **A minha parte favorita deste capítulo é a referência à Lolita. Meu deus, o que eu me ri enquanto escrevia isto a imaginar Scorpius no papel principal x)

Anyways, espero que estejam a gostar. Eu sei que demoro um bocado a upar os capítulos, mas e só porque estou com bloqueios criativos no que diz respeito a escrita, e se esta fic acabar rápido, não tenho mais nada para postar aqui. E eu não gosto de deixar contas em hiatus por muito tempo :o

keep reading, will you?

Love,  
_~Nalamin_


	8. The Little Mermaid

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 8 - The Little Mermaid**

- Boa tar…Kyrianne!

Foi esta saudação espantada, seguida de um longo abraço, que recebi quando, depois de aterrar ali perto, bati à porta da casa onde vivera durante os primeiros dez anos da minha vida. E depois de entrar no meu lar, de visitar o meu quarto e de me sentar durante algum tempo a falar com o meu pai sobre quem eu agora era e no que me tornara, ele levou-me rapidamente à porta ao lado, para cumprimentar Chryssa que, quando me viu, desatou a chorar de uma forma que eu não sabia ser humanamente possível. E depois de ver Chryssa e a sua família, tanto ela como o meu pai me arrastaram por toda a cidade o resto do dia, cumprimentado conhecidos (e desconhecidos), todos dizendo o quanto a minha ausência tinha trazido algum tédio à cidade. Ri com toda a ironia daquilo.

Kostas foi a última pessoa que tive oportunidade de visitar naquele dia porque o meu pai me tinha dito que, nos últimos tempos, ele não se andava a sentir muito bem. Quando eu o questionara relativamente à razão, ele apenas encolhera os ombros e respondera 'velhice'. Claro que não podia ser só velhice, mas se fosse algo mais complexo que uma constipação, apenas os médicos do continente poderiam detectar tal coisa.

Mas independentemente da doença de que poderia estar ou não a padecer, Kostas recebeu-me com um grande sorriso e de braços abertos, que me apertaram com força. E quando me largou, olhou para o colar de conchas que eu trazia ao pescoço e tocou na que lhe pertencia, congratulando-me em seguida por, apesar de estar longe, ainda me manter fiel às tradições dos antepassados e continuar a ser uma verdadeira filha daquela ilha.

Saí da casa de Kostas com um sorriso e a promessa dele de que iria comparecer à festa daquela noite. Quando o inquiri sobre isso, ele disse que a ilha, assim que soubera da minha chegada, começara imediatamente a preparar uma enorme festa em honra do meu retorno. E foi rindo que retornei a casa, para vestir algo mais confortável e apropriado do que aquele uniforme horrível que ainda nem tivera oportunidade de tirar.

A festa foi, como sempre em Anáfi, de arromba. Todos os habitantes da pequena ilha estavam presentes, e todos tiraram uns minutos para falar comigo. Eu estava verdadeiramente feliz por estar de volta a casa. Sentira tanto a falta de tudo aquilo, de toda aquela familiaridade que sempre faltou em todo o lado em que estivera desde que saíra dali há nove anos atrás.

O Natal chegou rápido e, apesar de muito modesto, foi agradável. Eu e o meu pai aproveitámos para pôr as novidades em dia e eu tirei dois ou três dias só para mim, para poder passear na praia e treinar o meu desporto na areia, como costumava fazer quando era mais nova. Mas, infelizmente, os tempos felizes acabaram na véspera de ano novo.

Toda a ilha estava reunida na praça principal, com a excepção de Kostas e do seu aprendiz (Kostas porque estava doente, e o seu aprendiz porque estava a cuidar dele). Faltavam escassos minutos para a meia-noite e Chryssa andava de um lado para o outro a distribuir pétalas de flores que deveríamos atirar ao bater das doze badaladas do relógio da igreja, para o qual estávamos todos voltados. A banda tocava junto ao adro, não muito alto, e foi por isso que conseguimos ouvir o grito _dele_.

A banda parou imediatamente a sua música e todos nos voltámos para ver o aprendiz de Kostas a correr na nossa direcção, lágrimas e suor a empaparem-lhe a face bonita e bronzeada. Quando Chryssa, que estava mais perto, o conseguiu acalmar e ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer, levou as mãos à boca e olhou na nossa direcção. Começando a chorar, correu até ao adro e colocou-se em frente à banda, onde toda a gente a podia ver. E depois, começou a falar. Nunca mais vou esquecer quando ela disse que Kostas abandonara este mundo; quando explicou que o aprendiz saíra por um momento para ir buscar água à fonte e que, quando voltara, o espírito de Kostas já abandonara o seu corpo idoso e cansado; quando as lágrimas começaram a correr e eu fiz a única coisa que era certa naquele momento: fugi para a praia.

Fiquei lá até aos primeiros raios de sol despontarem no horizonte. Só chorei. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, chorei como se não houvesse amanhã. Era a primeira pessoa que eu perdera realmente. Doía tanto! Era como se agora faltasse parte de mim. Finalmente percebi porque é que Rose me perguntara se alguma vez me tinham desiludido e porque é que me tinha dito que só me queria fazer ver o que eu andara a perder devido a toda a minha apatia. Agora percebia tudo. Compreendia que para se ser feliz até certo ponto, era preciso sofrer até certo ponto.

E que eu estava finalmente no caminho para ser feliz.

* * *

Suspirei de alívio quando entrei em casa e a encontrei vazia. O meu pai provavelmente andaria a ajudar a cidade com os preparativos para o funeral de Kostas. Dirigi-me então ao meu malão e tirei de lá um pequeno saco, despejando depois para a minha mão uma quantidade razoável de pó de Flu. Lancei-o em seguida para a lareira acesa e entoei o nome da professora McGonagall e a localização do seu gabinete em Hogwarts. Rapidamente a cabeça da professora apareceu nas chamas vivas à minha frente.

- Feliz Ano Novo, Miss Argyris. – desejou ela. Abanei a cabeça.

- Não para mim. Não posso voltar para Hogwarts amanhã, professora.

- Há algum problema?

- Um familiar faleceu ontem à noite.

- Lamento a sua perda, Miss Argyris. E com certeza, não necessitará de voltar para Hogwarts já amanhã. Crê que uma semana adicional é suficiente? – Assenti, agradecida pela cedência da Directora.

- É suficiente. Obrigada, professora McGonagall.

- Gostaria que avisasse Miss Weasley? Acredito que ela ficaria preocupada se não a visse em Hogwarts amanhã.

- Sim, por favor. E Theodore, também. – Se ele ainda se lembrasse de quem eu era, claro.

- Mas é claro. De novo, as minhas condolências, Miss Argyris. Esperamos vê-la daqui a uma semana.

- Estou-lhe muito grata, professora.

Ela assentiu e a sua face desapareceu, levando as chamas consigo. Voltei-me então para o malão e tornei a guardar o saco de pó de Flu, saindo de casa em seguida. Andei uns passos para a esquerda e bati à porta de Chryssa que, assim que me viu, me puxou para um abraço. Disse-me logo que sabia a minha razão de estar ali: faltavam-me as roupas apropriadas para o funeral de amanhã. Rapidamente me entregou uma camisola de manga comprida preta com um decote à barco, e com pormenores rendilhados enfeitando o dito. Desculpou-se imenso quando me entregou os calções negros de Tahlia, a filha mais velha. Tahlia tinha apenas doze anos e, por isso, os calções em mim iriam apenas parecer um fato de banho. Não que nenhuma de nós se importasse, não verdadeiramente. O importante era apenas trajar de preto e levar o véu a cobrir a cara e os cabelos, véu esse que Chryssa me entregou em seguida. E eu tinha a certeza que Kostas compreenderia o meu traje, onde quer que ele estivesse. Afinal, ele próprio dissera que eu era filha da ilha.

Depois de a deixar pentear os meus longos cabelos e me colocar o véu também rendilhado de modo a cobrir-me toda a extensão deles e a minha face sardenta, saímos, acompanhadas de Tahlia e dos pequenos. Chryssa ordenou que esperasse ali por uns minutos enquanto ia deixar as crianças com a tia. Assenti e vi-a desaparecer no rapidamente no ziguezague de ruas. Mas logo outra presença se materializou a meu lado, aterrando redonda em cima da pequena horta de Chryssa.

- Theodore! - Apressei-me na sua direcção e ajudei-o a levantar-se e a limpar os restos de couves da sua capa. - Ted, o que é que estás aqui a fazer? É Ano Novo, não deverias estar com a tua família?

- A McGonagall contou-me o que aconteceu. Vim assim que pude. Kyri, lamento tanto. – disse ele, já recomposto, pegando-me na mão.

- Eu também.

- Eu compreendo se quiseres que me vá embora, claro. – continuou, depois de uma pausa, quando já tínhamos saído do quintal de Chryssa e voltado à estrada. Suspirei.

- James entregou-te a mensagem? Porque ainda se mantém, Theodore. Não sei jogar este jogo. E, sinceramente, não possuo nenhuma paciência para isso no momento.

- Eu sei, desculpa. Estava a ser idiota. E estava zangado comigo, não contigo.

- Ah, então deixares de falar comigo faz todo o sentido.

- Não conseguia admitir que a culpa de te teres magoado era minha.

- E agora consegues? Foi preciso alguém de quem eu gosto falecer para que ficasses com pena e voltasses com o rabinho entre as pernas a pedir desculpa? Muito maturo, Theodore, sem dúvida.

- Não é nada disso, Kyri, e tu sabes.

Chryssa apareceu nesse instante, impedindo-me de responder. Trocámos umas palavras em grego e ela olhou de lado para Theodore antes de dizer uma última frase e caminhar rumo à praça principal.

- O que é que vocês disseram?

- Ela perguntou quem tu eras e se ias atender ao funeral. – respondi, começando a andar.

- E o que é que respondeste?

- Que te chamavas Theodore e que não sabia se ias ficar para o serviço fúnebre.

- É claro que fico. Não te vou abandonar quando mais precisas, Kyrianne. – olhei-o.

- Estou em casa. Tenho aqui tudo o que preciso. Se não quiseres ficar, certamente que não te vou levar a mal.

- Não há discussão. Vou ficar. – disse ele, terminantemente.

- Tudo bem. Terás de trocar de roupa. Apenas o preto é permitido em dias de luto. – ele rapidamente mudou a cor das suas vestes com um aceno de varinha. – Está bom.

- O que foi aquela última coisa que ela disse, antes de ir embora? – suspirei.

- Que eu deveria ir dormir um pouco, que estava com um aspecto terrível.

- Deverias seguir o conselho dela. – assenti, e olhei-o para o encontrar a fitar-me preocupado.

- É verdade. Mas não consigo. Não sozinha, isto é. – ele passou o braço direito pelos meus ombros.

- Não estás sozinha, Kyri. – sorri levemente.

- Eu sei, não foi isso que quis dizer, Theodore. – parei subitamente, apontando em frente. – Referia-me a _isto_.

Ted olhou em frente para se deparar com uma enorme praia completamente deserta. Os barcos de pesca estavam atracados perto da rampa de pedra que agora descíamos. Todos os pescadores tinham tirado o dia para prestar homenagem a Kostas. Andámos lentamente até meio do areal, onde eu me sentei e tirei o véu dos meus cabelos, abanando a cabeça para os soltar.

- É lindíssimo. – comentou Theodore, tirando a capa e sentando-se a meu lado.

- Ainda mais quando não está o céu cheio de nuvens, como hoje. – disse eu, deixando as minhas pernas nuas passearem-se pela areia fina.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que Theodore apreciava a beleza da minha ilha e eu me acalmava, deixando a areia passar-me entre os dedos e ouvindo os murmúrios do mar.

- Não há problema com o facto de eu ficar para o funeral, pois não? Dado que sou um estranho.

- Não és um estranho. Já toda a gente sabe o teu nome. – ele olhou-me espantado. Sorri. – Somos poucos. Somos família. As notícias correm rápido. – fiz uma pausa. – Como está Rose?

- Bem, mas ficou preocupada contigo quando soube. Pediu-me para te dar as suas condolências e para te dizer para ficares descansada que ela avisaria Scorpius. – ele riu ao pronunciar este último nome. – Tu e Scorpius?

- Não é o que tu pensas, Theodore. E já que estamos no tema Scorpius, que conversa é essa de roubares as estratégias a Rose e aplicares as ditas na equipa de Quidditch dos Slytherin? – ele corou.

- Só queria ver se resultavam mesmo.

- Não percebo porque é que duvidarias. Afinal, foram elaboradas por Rose.

- Bom, nem sempre se pode confiar na inteligência. – franzi-lhe o sobrolho antes de me deitar no areal.

- Sim, pode-se. – ele encolheu os ombros.

- Talvez, para mentes como as vossas.

- Não é como se tu fosses estúpido, Theodore. – respondi, olhando-o. Ele riu.

- Eu sei, por isso é que vou voltar a perguntar: tu e Scorpius? – disse ele, devolvendo-me o olhar.

- Somos amigos.

- _Quão_ amigos? – revirei os olhos, fechando-os em seguida.

- _Apenas_ amigos. Mas para quê o interrogatório, Theodore? Não és meu pai. – respondi, dando depois um bocejo.

- Gosto de estar informado. E não ia gostar de te ver com um qualquer. Mereces mais do que…

Theodore não acabou a frase, sorrindo apenas e colocando a sua capa sobre o meu corpo adormecido.

* * *

- Kyri, por favor, acorda. Estão aqui muitas pessoas a falarem grego.

O tom urgente da voz de Theodore convenceu-me finalmente a abrir os olhos. Estava deitada de costas no areal e, por isso, a primeira coisa que vi foi meia dúzia de pescadores, entre eles o meu pai, curvados e a discutirem entre eles, alternando os olhares entre mim e Ted.

- Papa, o que é que se passa? Estão todos aqui porquê? – perguntei, na minha língua materna, erguendo metade do meu corpo e esfregando os olhos.

- Estamos há uma hora à tua procura, Kyrianne. O funeral de Kostas começa daqui a vinte minutos.

Aquela resposta fez com que todas as réstias de sono que pudessem haver desaparecessem completamente. Mas se o que o meu pai estava a dizer era verdade, então eu dormira por mais de dez horas ali, na praia. Levantei-me imediatamente e disse ao meu pai que estaria na capela dali a dez minutos. Ele assentiu, disse para não me esquecer de colocar o véu, e saiu da praia com os outros pescadores.

Comecei então a sacudir a areia dos meus cabelos, mas era quase impossível, dado que eles eram bastante compridos e volumosos. Dado que não havia tempo a perder, entreguei o véu a Theodore e comecei a despir a camisola.

- Kyrianne, o que raio estás a fazer! – exclamou Ted de repente, fechando os olhos com força.

- Volto já, Ted. – respondi, andando rapidamente em direcção ao mar.

* * *

- Louca. És _louca._ – comentou Ted, enquanto subíamos rapidamente as ruas rumo à capela.

- Porque fui dar um mergulho? – perguntei, colocando o véu sobre os cabelos molhados enquanto andava.

- Em pleno Inverno.

- Eu vivi na Rússia, Theodore. O Inverno em Anáfi é uma tarde quente de Maio comparado com o gelo que eu senti lá no norte. – ele suspirou, claramente desaprovador.

- E deixam-te entrar na igreja assim vestida? Ou devo dizer, _despida? – _ri.

- Não te tomava por um puritano, Theodore. E isto é uma ilha piscatória. Todos nós, antes de aprendermos a andar, já sabíamos nadar. Ninguém vai notar. – fiz uma pausa. - E eu acho que Kostas ia gostar de me ver assim.

- Reparei que aqui não te importas de mostrar as pernas. – comentou ele, depois de uns momentos de silêncio, quando chegámos à praça principal. Encolhi os ombros.

- Sou como a Ariel.

- Ariel?

- É um conto de fadas. Ariel era uma sereia, mas quando conheceu Eric, um humano, apaixonou-se por ele e, por isso, decidiu pedir a Úrsula, uma polvo malvada, que lhe desse pernas durante um dia. Úrsula acedeu, na condição de que enquanto ela tivesse pernas, não teria voz. Ariel cantava muito bem e Úrsula tinha inveja e queria esse dom só para ela. Seja como for, Ariel concordou e acabou por ir a terra e estar com Eric. – olhei-o. - Eu sou como ela. Quando estou aqui tenho as barbatanas com que nasci. Quando saio daqui, tenho as pernas de uma humana, mas não tenho voz.

- Não percebi nada. – admitiu ele, deixando-me entrar na igreja à sua frente.

- Devias ler mais, Ted. Coisas muggles. Ensinam-nos muito mais em duzentas páginas do que o Binns alguma vez poderia em sete anos. – respondi, parando perto do último banco de madeira.

A igreja estava cheia. Já não havia qualquer lugar livre nos vários e enormes bancos de madeira escura que preenchiam o piso de mármore claro. As crianças tinham até optado por usar alguns confessionários e os púlpitos mais altos como lugar cativo. Mas era de esperar. Kostas era uma espécie de instituição em Anáfi, tão velho quanto a própria ilha, diziam os mais mentalmente desregulados. Ele era amado e respeitado, e era mais do que correcto que tivesse uma afluência daquelas ao seu funeral.

- Parece-me que viemos demasiado tarde para arranjar bons lugares. – disse Ted, ao meu ouvido. – Desculpa, foi desapropriado. – Sorri.

- É verdade. Mas eu conheço os cantos à casa, ainda há um lugar livre.

Fiz sinal a Ted que me seguisse e levei-o por umas pequenas escadas em caracol escondidas pela cortina atrás da pia baptismal, que levavam à plataforma por cima da entrada da igreja. O enorme órgão tubular encontrava-se imponente e já algo idoso à nossa direita, e começaria o seu queixume assim que o padre declarasse a cerimónia iniciada.

- Podes conjurar duas cadeiras? Não tenho a minha varinha comigo. – pedi a Ted, que acedeu imediatamente e, do nada, apareceram duas confortáveis cadeiras de costas altas e bancos forrados. – Obrigada.

- O que é que acontece agora? – inquiriu ele, baixinho, quando nos sentámos.

- É uma pequena cerimónia simbólica, onde rezamos pelo espírito de Kostas, para que faça boa viagem até ao outro mundo. Amanhã de manhã é que é o funeral, concretamente. As cinzas de Kostas serão lançadas ao mar.

- Não vi nenhum cemitério quando fomos para a praia ou quando subimos até aqui.

- Não temos um. Cremamos todos os nossos mortos. Pelo menos, todos aqueles que seguem as tradições da ilha. Muitas vezes os familiares que moram noutras ilhas ou no continente decidem tratar o corpo de modo diferente.

- E as cinzas?

- Lançadas no mar.

- Sempre?

- Sempre.

- Mas não fazia mais sentido enterrar o corpo? Assim a família poderia visitar a campa quando quisesse.

- Nós somos filhos do mar, Theodore. Consegues imaginar o que seria passar a eternidade em terra? Além disso, sempre que alguém se quiser lembrar de um pai, irmão ou amigo que faleceu, basta ir até à praia. – levei a mão ao peito, onde o colar de conchas repousava. – O mar não vai a lado nenhum. Eles nunca nos deixam, não verdadeiramente.

Fixei o olhar de Theodore durante um momento, tentando discernir o que ele pensava. No entanto, não descobri muito, porque atrás de nós o enorme instrumento começou a tocar ruidosamente, obedecendo aos dedos do acólito que o tocava e que continuou a fazê-lo até ao fim do serviço fúnebre. Eu e Ted permanecemos em silêncio porque mesmo que quiséssemos falar, não nos conseguiríamos ouvir por cima daquela barulheira.

Quando o acólito parou de tocar e desceu rapidamente as escadas, a igreja começou a esvaziar rapidamente. Seguiam-se agora as horas de luto, que deviam ser passadas a rezar ou em silêncio, e em que nenhuma comida ou bebida, à excepção de pão e água, era permitida. Apenas os mais velhos respeitavam ambas as regras. O resto de nós permitia-se ao luxo da fala com os outros, maioritariamente sobre as qualidades e defeitos do falecido. Era isto que eu explicava a Theodore quando finalmente saímos da igreja para a noite agora completamente negra.

- Costumes interessantes. – comentou ele, com uma cara esquisita. Ri.

- 'Estranhos' é a palavra que te vem à mente. Aprecio o uso do eufemismo, no entanto.

- Obrigado. Mas, e agora? – encolhi os ombros.

- Tu não tens de cumprir o luto, se é isso a que te referes. És apenas um convidado aqui. – ele abanou a cabeça.

- O que é que _tu_ vais fazer agora?

- Cumprir o luto. Esperar pela aurora. – respondi, olhando bem para ele.

Fisicamente, estava parecido com ele mesmo. Olhava-me ligeiramente preocupado e eu conseguia ver dois semicírculos negros debaixo dos seus olhos castanhos. Aparentava óbvio cansaço, mas eu sabia que se lhe perguntasse, ele diria que estava bem. Suspirei.

- Devias voltar para casa, Theodore. Ainda é dia de ano novo, a tua família com certeza que apreciaria a tua companhia. E Victoire, claro, deve sentir a tua falta.

Ele aproximou-se de mim, tirou o véu da minha cara – pousando-o também sobre os meus cabelos -, e tomou as minhas bochechas nas suas mãos que estavam quentes, como sempre. Olhava-me profundamente nos olhos, o que me fez perceber que as orbes dele não eram completamente castanhas, possuindo pequenos salpicos de amarelo aqui e ali.

- Eu disse-te que não estás sozinha. Disse-te que ficava. É isso que vou fazer. – disse ele, sério. – E tenho a certeza que a minha família e Victoire compreendem. – Sorri.

- Nesse caso, obrigada. – ele retribuiu o sorriso e afastou-se.

- Não tens de quê.

- Kyrianne! – chamou uma voz aguda, atrás de mim. Tirei o véu enquanto me voltava para ver Tahlia a correr na minha direcção.

- Olá, Tahlia.

Ela deixou o seu olhar pendurar-se em Theodore durante um momento, riu-se, e fez uma pergunta à qual eu respondi negativamente. Ela tornou a rir, tornou a falar, apertou a minha mão e tornou a correr para fora dali.

- Tenho mesmo de aprender a falar grego. – comentou Theodore, seguindo Tahlia com o olhar. Ri.

- Ela perguntou se eras meu namorado. – esclareci eu, continuando a rir ao ver Ted corar. – Eu disse que não, ao que ela respondeu que eras muito bonito. Afirmação da qual eu, obviamente, não discordei.

- Vives para me constranger, Kyri. – respondeu ele, ainda mais vermelho.

_- _Theodore, tens de trabalhar em como aceitar um elogio. A má em sociabilidade aqui_ c'est moi_.

- Não quando estás aqui. Nesta ilha pareces outra pessoa. – ele olhou-me de alto a baixo. – Pareces mais…mais leve. E muito menos entediada. – Ri.

- Aqui estou em casa, Ted. Sinto-me confortável. Ariel, lembras-te? Barbatanas e pernas humanas? – ele olhou-me, confuso. Suspirei. – Queres vir conhecer a cidade? Eu conto-te a história pelo caminho.

Ele assentiu e, enquanto saíamos da praça principal ainda cheia de gente, lancei-me numa longa explicação sobre sereias semi-humanas que aceitavam favores de polvos fêmea com segundas intenções e tinham como melhores amigos um peixe e um caranguejo chamados Flounder e Sebastião.

* * *

- Adeus, bom amigo. Que a tua alma descanse em paz por entre as ondas do mar infinito.

Foram as últimas palavras proferidas pelo padre antes de, um a um, os amigos mais chegados de Kostas levarem a mão à sua urna e tirarem parte das suas cinzas, dizendo depois as suas próprias orações e lançando-as finalmente no mar.

A minha vez chegou rapidamente. Theodore permaneceu a meu lado segurando a minha mão esquerda enquanto levei a direita à urna. Com a mão cheia das cinzas de um dos homens que me criara e me amara como se fosse sangue do seu sangue, fechei os olhos e disse uma pequena e simples prece. E quando senti a brisa fria da manhã fazer os meus cabelos voar, abri a mão e deixei que Kostas voasse com ela, em remoinhos, acabando por desaparecer no mar.

- Está na hora de voltar, Papa. – disse eu, acabando de fechar o malão e pegando na varinha.

- Eu sei, querida. Vamos ter muitas saudades.

- Eu também. Voltarei no Verão, prometo.

O meu pai assentiu e abraçou-me com força, acenando-me depois quando finalmente saí de casa. Theodore esperava-me mesmo à porta, e rapidamente apontou para uma bandeirinha da equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor que repousava em cima de uma rocha ali perto, indicando que aquele seria o nosso passaporte para Hogwarts. Despedi-me então mais uma vez do meu pai e caminhei com Ted para a bandeirinha.

- Vamos retomar os treinos assim que chegares a Hogwarts. Vamos passar a três horas por dia para compensar o mês que estiveste parada. – Revirei os olhos.

- Tens-te em demasiado alta consideração, Theodore. Julgas que só porque _tu_ decidiste fazer birra durante um mês, _eu_ parei de treinar?

- Bom…sim.

- Errado, meu caro. Quase tão errado quanto a sequela de Bloodrayne.

- Quanto o quê?

- Deixa estar, Theodore. Vamos? – ele suspirou, olhando de lado para mim.

- Vamos.

Agarrámo-nos então firmemente à bandeira e desaparecemos da ilha da qual eu era filha e de onde, se pudesse, nunca mais voltaria a sair.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu tentei postar ontem, mas fiquei embrenhada noutros projectos. Agora deu-me para me achar artista e andar a desenhar constantemente, o que é que se pode fazer x)

Anyway, aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que te cure os sintomas da abstinência, Mica, porque até ao fim da tarde de domingo vou estar bastante ocupada e não sei se vai dar para vir postar. Seja como for, quanto àquilo que disseste na mensagem sobre querer saber quando é que _coiso e tal_, ainda vais ter de esperar um bocadinho. Provavelmente só depois de eu fazer os exames nacionais :o

Keep reading, will you?

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	9. Love Actually

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 9 - Love Actually**

- Ainda bem que voltaste, Kyri. Lamento muito pelo teu familiar. – disse Rose, na manhã seguinte à minha chegada a Hogwarts quando, depois do pequeno almoço, nos dirigíamos para a sala de História da Magia.

- Obrigada, Rosie.

- E lamento por não ter estado lá. – sorri.

- Não te preocupes, Theodore serviu para o gasto.

- Quem não ficou muito contente com a súbita vontade dele de fugir para outro país para ir ter contigo foi Victoire. – comentou, depois de um curto silêncio. Suspirei.

- Eu disse-lhe isso. E disse-lhe algumas vezes que deveria voltar.

- É claro que ele não te ia deixar sozinha, Kyri. – revirei os olhos. Porque raio assumiam eles que eu estaria sozinha? O facto de ser _má_ com relacionamentos não queria imediatamente dizer que eu não sabia formá-los _de todo._

- Mas eu não estava sozinha. Estava em casa, com amigos e família.

- Mesmo assim, Ted queria ter a certeza de que não ficarias desamparada. – Assenti.

- Eu sei, e apreciei o gesto. – fiz uma pausa. - Mas então e tu? Como foram as tuas férias? – ela encolheu os ombros.

- Boas, o costume. Teddy disse-te que avisei Scorpius?

- Sim, obrigada por isso.

- Bom, a verdade é que eu queria falar contigo sobre esse assunto. – disse ela, meio a medo. Franzi o sobrolho, confusa.

- Sobre teres avisado Scorpius sobre o meu retorno tardio a Hogwarts?

- Sim. _Não_. Mais ou menos. – foi a resposta extremamente elucidativa que recebi.

- Terás de escolher uma das três, Rose. – ela suspirou, como se estivesse a ganhar coragem.

- Eu e Scorpius trocámos algumas cartas naquele dia, e temos falado bastante desde que chegámos a Hogwarts. – disse, rapidamente.

- Estou a ver. E isso é mau?

- Não, não, de maneira nenhuma. – ela olhou-me. – Quer dizer, se tu achas que é…

- Porque haveria de achar tal coisa? Acho óptimo que os meus amigos se dêem bem com os meus outros amigos.

- Achas que ele me vê como amiga? – inquiriu ela, desconsolada. Olhei-a, extremamente confusa.

- Como é que hei-de saber? Cheguei há dezasseis horas atrás, Rose, ainda não falei com Scorpius e descobri apenas há segundos que vocês se estão a dar bem. – fiz uma pausa, olhando-a com mais atenção. – Queres dizer-me o que se passa _realmente?_

- Prometes que não te zangas comigo? – suspirei, entediada.

- Eu raramente me zango.

- _! _– respondeu, tão rápido que eu não percebi absolutamente nada.

- Desculpa? Creio que vais ter de repetir isso mais devagar, Rose. – ela suspirou, corando violentamente.

- Eu acho que posso estar a começar a gostar dele, Kyri. _A sério._ – fiz um esgar de compreensão.

- Percebo.

- Mas claro que, se _tu_ gostares dele, eu me afasto imediatamente. – revirei os olhos. Via-se mesmo que Theodore e Rose eram aparentados.

- Rose, nós somos só amigos. Estás à vontade para o seduzir.

- A verdade é que também esperava que me ajudasses com isso. – ri. Aquela era, sem dúvida, a piada do dia.

- Eu? Como é que _eu_ te posso ajudar com este tipo de coisa?

- Disseste que já te envolveste com alguns rapazes.

- Sim, mas de modo _carnal_. Nunca por gostar deles como tu aparentemente pensas gostar de Scorpius. Talvez Theodore fosse uma boa alternativa.

- Mas Ted é rapaz! Eu preciso de uma perspectiva feminina! – encolhi os ombros.

- Victoire, então?

- Tens de ser tu, Kyri. Preciso que sejas a minha consciência.

- Não me pareço com um grilo falante pois não? E acredito que o teu pai se chame Ronald, não Gepeto.

- Por favor, Kyrianne!

- Não estou a ver como é que tal coisa poderia funcionar. – ela riu, feliz.

- Teremos de ir improvisando a medida dos acontecimentos. – suspirei, concordando.

- Não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano que, inconscientemente, possa vir a causar.

- Estou disposta a aceitar essa condição. E Kyri…tens _mesmo _a certeza de que não sentes _nada_ pelo Scorpius? Nada mais profundo que uma simples amizade, quero dizer.

- Sou fiel ao meu planeta, Rose. O meu coração pertence à esgrima.

* * *

- Rose pensa que pode estar apaixonada por ti. – disse eu, certa noite, perto de um mês depois de Rose me confessar que estava a gostar daquele meu amigo, enquanto tentávamos curar as nossas insónias na cozinha. Ele corou.

- O quê!

- Rose pensa que pode estar apaixonada por ti. – repeti.

- Tens a certeza? – inquiriu, céptico.

- Absoluta.

- Mas…foi ela que te pediu para dizer isso?

- Não. Até penso que ela desaprovaria esta minha acção. Mas pensei que se não fosse eu a dizer, ela nunca te diria e, por esta altura, ainda estaríamos a discutir os vários significados dos teus 'olás'. – respondi, encolhendo os ombros e mordendo uma maçã.

- E o que é que queres que faça em relação a essa informação?

- Simples: retribuis os seus sentimentos? – ele sorriu.

- Acho que sim.

- Também me pareceu. Nesse caso, convida-a para sair. Não há uma visita a Hogsmeade no fim-de-semana?

- Achas que devo?

- Não te posso responder a isso. Apenas tu sabes o que sentes. Eu só fiz uma sugestão para o caso de retribuíres os seus sentimentos. Se não o fazes, considera a minha sugestão nula. – ele riu.

- Essa é a tua maneira de dizer 'sim, acho que deves'?

- Não, é a minha maneira de dizer 'só tu e que podes decidir sobre actuar sobre a minha sugestão ou não'.

- Nesse caso, vou pedir-lhe para que me acompanhe a Hogsmeade. Mas posso pedir-te um favor?

- Obviamente.

- Se ela aceitar, importas-te de ir também? – franzi o sobrolho, confusa.

- Um encontro a três? - ele sorriu.

- Não, é claro que não. Mas era bom se pudesses estar por perto, para o caso das coisas correrem mal. – suspirei.

- Tudo bem. Só não percebo porque é que vocês me pedem a mim, logo _a mim_, ajuda neste tipo de coisas.

- Parece que és boa nisto.

- Não, _não_ sou. Eu só chego e constato o óbvio. O _óbvio_. Significa que já lá estava antes de eu falar sobre ele.

- Bom, às vezes é tudo o que uma pessoa precisa: uma nova perspectiva. – ponderei por momentos sobre o que ele dissera, acabando a minha maçã. - E óbvia ou não, eu agradeço toda a ajuda que possas dispensar. A minha experiencia neste tipo de coisas é pouca ou nenhuma. – revirei os olhos.

- Como se a minha fosse muito maior.

* * *

- Ok, isto talvez tenha sido má ideia. Quer dizer, e se eu me apaixono mesmo por ele e ele não gosta de mim? – inquiriu Rose, enquanto despia a terceira camisola no espaço de um minuto.

- Nesse caso, procuras por outra pessoa que goste.

- Mas e se não houver outra pessoa?

- Nesse caso, compras meia dúzia de gatos.

- Não é altura para piadas, Kyrianne Argyris! – suspirei.

- Calça-te e vai-te embora, Rose. Scorpius está a espera.

- Tu não vens?

- Com vocês? Obvio que não.

- Não vais a Hogsmeade?

- Sim, Rose, vou a Hogsmeade. – respondi, pacientemente.

- Acompanhada? – perguntou, enquanto parecia ter-se finalmente decidido sobre a camisola a levar.

- James implorou-me para que não o deixasse sozinho no dia dos namorados e eu acedi ao seu pedido. – ela riu.

- E Teddy?

- Com Victoire, creio eu.

- Então achas que podias ficar por perto? Sabes, só para o caso de as coisas correrem horrivelmente mal.

- Ou espantosamente bem, tão bem que tenhas de vir ter comigo a correr para me informares que ele é o homem da tua vida. – Comentei sarcástica e dramaticamente. Mas Rose não se apercebeu disso.

- Achas que isso pode acontecer!

- Quem sabe? É um mistério!

* * *

- Olha ali, Theodore. – disse eu, depois de um momento de silêncio na nossa conversa, apontando para a janela do Três Vassouras que era visível da entrada do beco onde nos encontrávamos.

- O que é que é suposto eu estar a ver? – Sorri.

- Sabes, é como pornografia. Vais perceber quando vires. – ele olhou-me chocado, fazendo-me rir. – És realmente um puritano, Ted.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio, Miss Argyris.

- Como queiras. – ele abanou a cabeça e voltou o seu olhar para o sítio que eu indicara no preciso momento em que Scorpius entregava uma rosa rubra a Rose, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Aquela é a Rose? Com o _Malfoy_?

- Exacto.

- Mas eu pensava que tu e ele…

- Não te disse que éramos só amigos? Não estava a mentir, Theodore.

- Bom, às vezes é difícil acreditar que uma mulher como tu não tem milhares de pretendentes a fazer fila à tua porta.

- Não percebo porquê. Sabes perfeitamente onde a minha porta se situa. Ninguém no seu perfeito juízo iria fazer fila à porta daquele apartamento miserável. – ele riu.

- Não era isso que queria dizer. Por falar em pretendentes, onde está James?

- Voltou há pouco para a rua principal. Não o ia obrigar a ficar a vigiar este encontro comigo, apesar de ele me ter garantido que seria uma honra.

- Sim, James é mesmo um cavalheiro. – comentou Ted, sarcástico. - Mas, de qualquer forma, como é que _aquilo_ aconteceu? – perguntou, apontado para Rose e Scorpius, que agora pareciam dividir um pedaço de tarte de abóbora.

- Rose falou comigo sobre o que sentia sobre Scorpius, eu contei a Scorpius o que ela me dissera, ele afirmou que retribuía os seus sentimentos e eu sugeri que ele a convidasse para Hogsmeade. Convite que podes ver que ela aceitou. – ele sorriu e passou o braço esquerdo sobre os meus ombros.

- Isso foi muito bonito, Kyri.

- Ao contrário de Rose, eu posso sempre usar a minha reputação de campeã para este tipo de coisas. – ele puxou-me para mais perto.

- Como se tu fosses fazer uma coisa dessas. – encolhi os ombros.

- Se faço ou não, é irrelevante. Ela só precisa de ficar descansada sabendo que existe a possibilidade, e que por isso não me está a roubar nada, nenhuma oportunidade de, como ela diria, aproveitar o que ando a perder. Porque Rose, tal como tu, pensava que eu gostava de Scorpius. – fiz uma pausa, aquecendo as mãos enluvadas. – Ela está apaixonada, Theodore. Finalmente acha que encontrou alguém que a faz feliz. Não é pela minha falta de acção no campo dos relacionamentos que ela vai perder isso.

- Obrigado, Kyri. – olhei-o.

- Por quê?

- Por teres feito o que fizeste pela felicidade de Rose.

- Não foi, realmente, nada de mais.

- Ela teria feito o mesmo por ti.

- Eu sei. Mesmo que fosse uma paixão completamente desvairada, ou até um amor proibido, tenho a certeza que Rose faria tudo para que desse certo. – sorri. – Às vezes, é só isso que as pessoas precisam: um pequeno empurrão, uma nova perspectiva. – olhei-o. – Scorpius disse-me isso. – ele suspirou.

- Tens de parar de andar na companhia de génios como Rose e Scorpius, senão vais perceber o quão pouco inteligente eu sou.

- Oh, não te preocupes com isso.

- Devo atrever-me a perguntar porquê?

- Há muito tempo que me apercebi da tua falta de inteligência. – ele fechou a cara. Suspirei. – O que eu acabei de dizer é, enfim, verdade. No entanto, soou bastante mal. O que eu deveria ter dito era que eu realmente não me importo que sejas menos inteligente. Está melhor?

- Não. De maneira nenhuma.

- Bom, deixa-me tentar explicar. Existe a inteligência que Rose e Scorpius têm. E eu também, se quisermos deixar a modéstia de lado.

- É claro que deixamos.

- Mas existe outra qualidade, que é a capacidade de usar a inteligência. É isso que tu possuis, Theodore. – ele sorriu.

- Obrigado, Kyri.

- De nada. E, para que conste, não são apenas Scorpius e Rose que me ensinam coisas. Tu também o fazes. – ele fitou-me interrogativamente. – Assim que chegaste, fizeste-me compreender que, apesar de ter vivido na Rússia, onde mesmo com várias camadas de roupa o frio nos congela até os pêlos dos braços, não devo subestimar os Invernos ingleses e que, portanto, deveria ter trazido um gorro, porque já não sinto as minhas orelhas.

Rindo, Theodore tirou o seu gorro e enfiou-o na minha cabeça, tapando-me não só as orelhas como todo o resto da minha face.

* * *

**N/A:** Ando com uns horríveis bloqueios criativos. Já para não falar que ando a marrar Saramago e Sttau Monteiro para o exame de dia 16 -'. Portanto, quando esta fic acabar, não sei o que vai ser de mim. Não tenho nada para a substituir :o. Enfim, pode ser que entretanto tenha algum rasgo de genialidade 8D

Keep reading (:

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	10. She's All That

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 10 - She's All That**

- Nikolai, Dragan! – exclamei, atirando-me para os braços dos meus velhos amigos. - Que saudades!

A segunda volta das Olimpíadas começara há algumas horas, de novo na Academia de Beauxbatons. Na volta anterior eu procurara por Niko e Dragan, mas descobrira que, naquele ano, eles pareciam não estar a competir. Por isso, não esperara vê-los ali. Eles estavam exactamente na mesma desde a última vez que os vira, talvez apenas um pouco mais altos e entroncados. Os olhos negros de Nikolai brilhavam alegres e o sorriso traquina que Dragan normalmente ostentava trouxeram-me imensas lembranças do Instituto onde eu passara cinco anos da minha vida.

- Uau, olha bem para ti. Melhoraste imenso desde que me abandonaste pelos rapazes de Hogwarts. – disse Dragan, olhando para Theodore, que se encontrava a caminhar na nossa direcção.

- O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer? Não vos vi na primeira volta.

- O Erik e o Emil lesionaram-se. Viemos como suplentes. Ouvimos dizer que ganhaste a primeira volta.

- Como sempre. – acrescentou Nikolai.

- Bom, fiz o que pude. Temos de nos sentar e vocês têm de me contar o que ando a perder.

- Dizemos o mesmo. Mas não nos apresentas o teu amigo? – inquiriu Dragan, quando Theodore chegou finalmente à nossa presença.

- Ah sim, desculpem. – aclarei a garganta, mudando a língua de russo para inglês. – Theodore, estes são Nikolai Asimov e Dragan Markof, os meus antigos colegas em Durmstrang. Niko, Dragan, este é Theodore Lupin, o meu treinador em Hogwarts.

- Muito prazer. – disse Ted, estendendo a mão a ambos, que a apertaram de modo extremamente masculino.

- Igualmente. – responderam, num inglês arranhado.

- Esgrimistas ao estrado para a inscrição! Esgrimistas ao estrado para a inscrição!

- Tenho de ir. Esperem todos por mim, volto já. – disse, correndo depois para o estrado.

* * *

- Então... – começou Nikolai, depois de um momento de silêncio. - Tu e a Kyr…estás a dormir com ela?

- O quê! – perguntou Theodore, chocado. - Não! – Dragan parecia confuso.

- Porque não? És gay?

- Não!

- Não a achas suficientemente atraente? – insistiu.

- Eu acho. E dormi com ela há quase quatro anos atrás, quando a maior parte _daquilo_ ainda não se tinha revelado. – comentou Nikolai, olhando para Kyrianne, que assinava um papel na mesa disposta no estrado.

- Ela é, provavelmente, a mulher mais bonita que já vi. – respondeu Theodore, olhando-a também.

- Então o que é que te impede? – Theodore voltou a custo o olhar para o seu interlocutor.

- Victoire. – respondeu, simplesmente.

- Ah sim, Kyr falou dela brevemente nas cartas. Descendente de Veelas, certo?

- Veelas? Realmente, só isso para bater os… - Nikolai hesitou, olhando de lado para Theodore e rindo. - …os _olhos azuis_ de Kyrianne.

- Hey, Teddy! – exclamou uma voz, fazendo Theodore voltar-se e sorrir.

- Louis, há quanto tempo! – respondeu, afastando-se na direcção do rapaz que o chamava, secretamente feliz por se ter finalmente visto livre dos amigos de Kyri.

* * *

- Então, o que é que perdi? – inquiri, chegando perto de Nikolai e Dragan.

- Nada de especial, conversa de circunstância. – respondeu o último.

- Coisas de rapazes. – acrescentou Nikolai, deixando-me perceber que tinham estado a falar de mim. – Que horas são?

- Faltam cinco minutos para as duas.

- Temos de ir, Niko.

- Eu sei. Kyr, falamos mais tarde? – disse ele, dando-me um abraço rápido e um sonoro beijo na bochecha.

- Sim, claro. – respondi, deixando Dragan beijar-me a testa.

- Até logo, Kyr, porta-te bem. – sorri.

- Eu porto-me sempre bem.

O riso de Nikolai e Dragan ecoou no pavilhão durante uns segundos, enquanto eles se encaminhavam para fora dele, rumo aos campos de Quidditch. Voltei-me então à procura de Theodore quando o avistei a uns metros, conversando com um rapaz extremamente bem-parecido. Avancei rapidamente na direcção deles e parei ao lado de Theodore.

- Não sabia que competias este ano, Louis.

- E não compito. Estou aqui na mesma posição que tu, suponho. – respondeu o outro, num forte sotaque francês, olhando para mim. – Bom, parece que estava enganado. – Ted olhou-me.

- Ah, Kyri. Pensei que estavas com os teus amigos.

- Eles tiveram de ir ter com a equipa deles. – respondi, não deixando de fixar o amigo de Theodore, que agora me lançava um olhar de cima a baixo e sorria. – E em que é que estavas enganado? – inquiri.

- Não estou, de todo, na mesma posição que Theodore. Eu treino rapazes com borbulhas. Ele treina mulheres lindíssimas.

- E rapazes com borbulhas também. – afirmei, olhando para Theodore, que revirava os olhos.

- Kyrianne, este é o Louis, o treinador do clube de xadrez de Beauxbatons. Louis, esta é a Kyri, a campeã de esgrima e minha aluna. – Louis estendeu uma mão sobre a qual pousei a minha, que ele depois levou aos lábios e beijou suavemente.

- _Enchanté, mademoiselle._

_- Le plaisir est tout mien, monsieur. – _ele largou-me a mão e sorriu largamente.

- Linda, campeã _e_ fluente em francês!

- E russo. E grego também. – comentou Ted, secamente.

- Oh Theodore, e tu passas o dia todo com esta preciosidade?

- Exacto, uma mulher a sério. Devias experimentar, um dia destes. – Louis olhou significativamente para mim.

- O que eu não pagaria para usufruir de tal experiência… - comentou ele, fazendo-me rir e deixando Theodore chocado. Subitamente, ouviu-se o estridente sinal sonoro que indicava que o período de treinos começara.

- Bom, tenho de ir. Gostei deste pequeno _rendezvous_, Louis. Até já, Ted. – disse, e voltei-lhes costas, começando a andar calmamente em direcção ao estrado.

- Ela deve ser mesmo muito boa na cama para a manteres assim por perto, Theodore. – ouvi Louis afirmar, o que me fez rir. Voltei a cabeça para lhe responder.

- Sim, sou, mas Theodore não tem conhecimento directo desse facto.

A expressão na cara de Ted era impagável. Um misto entre completa estupefacção, irritação e ligeira vergonha bailavam por todo o lado na sua face corada. E foi com aquela imagem em mente que coloquei a viseira, desembainhei o florete, subi ao estrado e comecei os treinos daquela tarde.

* * *

**N/A: **Mil perdões pela horrível demora! Mas ando completamente imersa em livros e resumos e sei lá mais o quê e não tenho mesmo tido tempo para vir ao ff. Por isso, já de seguida vou também postar o capítulo 11, porque para a semana tenho 2 exames nacionais importantes e não sei quando vou estar free de novo para dar aqui um saltinho.

Keep reading, will you?

Lots and lots of love,  
**~Nalamin**


	11. In The Mood For Love

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 11 - In the Mood For Love**

Tal como ocorrera na volta anterior, a segunda ronda das Olimpíadas tinha sido agendada para pouco tempo antes das férias da Páscoa. Por isso, no dia em que os atletas de Hogwarts regressaram à escola vindos do sul de França, faltavam apenas três semanas para o começo oficial das ditas. Mas dessas três semanas, duas foram passadas a estudar que nem loucos para conseguir assimilar toda a matéria que tínhamos perdido para conseguirmos passar nos testes que se realizariam nos últimos cinco dias de aulas.

Claro que, para alguns de nós, ou devo dizer, para os vencedores, as coisas foram facilitadas. Testes foram mudados de dia e hora para que os pudéssemos realizar à vontade e sem pressões. Não era, de todo, justo, e não era o tipo de coisa com que eu costumava concordar, mas tenho de admitir que foi conveniente poder usufruir do meu estatuto de vencedora daquela volta para poder realizar calmamente as minhas avaliações porque, realmente, era imensa a matéria que tínhamos perdido. A única pessoa que, apesar de ter vencido, não se preocupou em usar a sua vantagem foi Rose que, provavelmente, já teria tudo estudado antes de partirmos para a Academia.

Por isso, quando o relógio bateu as cinco horas da tarde daquela última sexta-feira e os alunos do sétimo ano da minha equipa pousaram as penas e deram o teste de Feitiços como terminado, toda a gente respirou fundo. Por aquele período, acabara. No próximo teríamos exames e a formatura mas, por enquanto, pelas próximas duas semanas, só queríamos pensar em descanso e em ovos de chocolate.

Saí da sala sozinha e encontrei Rose à minha espera, sentada na base de uma armadura e que, quando me viu, se levantou rapidamente e sorriu.

- Tenho boas notícias. Mas primeiro, como é que te correu o teste?

- Bem. Era fácil. E que notícias são essas? – perguntei, caminhando a seu lado rumo ao salão.

- Vou ficar em Hogwarts nas férias da Páscoa. Os meus pais vão viajar e deram-me a escolher entre ficar com os meus tios ou ficar aqui. Como também vais ficar, decidi fazer-te companhia. – Ri.

- É querido da tua parte dizeres que ficas por minha causa quando ambas sabemos que Scorpius é o verdadeiro motivo dessa decisão. – Ela corou. – Como é que vão as coisas?

- Vão bem. _Estáveis_.

- Creio que a pronunciação dessa palavra foi feita com algum desagrado. – comentei.

- Bom, é que já saímos juntos há quase um mês e mal nos tocámos! – encolhi os ombros.

- Quando estás com alguém, não é a ginástica que importa. É quem tu és. São as tuas intenções e o quanto te importas com a outra pessoa. – respondi. Ela sorriu, divertida.

- Uau, isso foi profundo.

- Obrigada, mas estou apenas a parafrasear o que li num livro. De qualquer modo, se a situação não te agrada, podes sempre pregar-lhe um beijo. – ela olhou-me, chocada.

- Eu não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Claro que serias. Se eu consegui, não vejo porque não conseguirias tu.

- Tu beijaste Scorpius! – ri.

- Óbvio que não. Estou só a dizer que já estive na mesma situação que tu e resolvi-a com um beijo.

- E resultou?

- Bom, se te estou a dizer que a _resolvi_ é porque sim, resultou.

- E o que é que aconteceu depois? – Encolhi os ombros, enquanto descíamos as escadas até ao Hall.

- Dormimos juntos. Mas não te estou a mandar dormir com Scorpius, Rose. – acrescentei, rindo, temendo que ela interpretasse mal as minhas palavras. – Apenas apresentei a solução do beijo para o teu problema de _estabilidade._

_-_ Eu aprovo essa solução. – disse Scorpius, atrás de nós, fazendo-me voltar sorridente e Rose estacar num dos últimos degraus, de boca aberta.

- Ah, óptimo. Vês, Rose, Scorpius aprova a solução! – comentei eu, dramática, percebendo que era a minha deixa para sair rapidamente dali.

Desci então completamente as escadas e, no último olhar que dei para trás, vi Scorpius a contornar uma Rose tipo estátua, que olhava o chão com a face completamente em chamas, e falar-lhe calmamente. Querendo dar privacidade àquele futuro casal, entrei no salão e sentei-me na mesa dos Hufflepuff, apenas relaxando enquanto observava os meus colegas a conversar e a usufruir das primeiras horas de descanso em algum tempo.

A certa altura, um riso conhecido fez-me voltar o olhar para a entrada do salão. Theodore, avistando-me, caminhava na minha direcção, dando alguns olhares por cima do ombro e rindo levemente.

- Aquilo foi obra tua? – perguntou-me ele, sentando-se a meu lado. Percebi que ele se referia a Rose e a Scorpius.

- Foi inteiramente obra do destino.

- Estás a mentir. – Sorri.

- Estou a ser misteriosa. É isso que as mulheres fazem. – olhei-o. – Mas a que devo a tua companhia a esta hora, Theodore? Pensei que depois dos treinos de ontem tivesses voltado para casa, para a tua família. – ele encolheu os ombros.

- Decidi ficar por aqui nestas férias. Costumava fazê-lo quando andava na escola e tenho saudades. – Franzi o sobrolho.

- Isso não é possível. Tu estás em Hogwarts todos os dias, como é que podes ter saudades disto?

- Ok, talvez essa não seja a verdadeira razão.

- Vais dizer-ma, então? – ele fitou-me, preocupado.

- Acho que não queria que ficasses sozinha. Não vais a casa e, ainda para mais, Kostas morreu há apenas uns meses.

- Estás a dizer que ficas por minha causa? – ele assentiu, dando um sorriso leve. – É querido da tua parte, mas eu já não sou uma criança, como muito bem sabes. Posso cuidar de mim.

- Eu sei, Kyri. Mas amigos cuidam uns dos outros. – ponderei sobre isso durante os momentos.

- Muito bem, aceito esse argumento. Nesse caso, aceitas também que, para que isso seja possível, amigos devem ser verdadeiros e honestos uns com os outros? – a sua expressão ficou mais séria.

- Sim.

- E que devem dizer o que pensam, mesmo que isso magoe?

- Sim, se for dito com algum tacto.

- Sendo assim, deixa-me dizer-te que acho que devias voltar para casa.

- Porquê? A minha companhia não é agradável? – revirei os olhos.

- É claro que é, Theodore. Mas há outras pessoas que precisam mais da tua companhia que eu. Entre elas, Victoire. Rose contou-me que ela não ficou particularmente feliz quando foste a Anáfi no Ano Novo. O que é perfeitamente compreensível, claro. – ele suspirou.

- Não, não é. – fiquei confusa perante aquela refutação.

- Não é?

- Não.

- Bom, explicas-me porquê, por favor? Acabou de se tornar um caso muito fascinante para mim. – ele sorriu.

- Parece que te vou ensinar qualquer coisa.

- Parece que sim. – ele respirou fundo e baixou ligeiramente o tom de voz.

- Victoire não consegue aceitar que eu possa ter _apenas_ amizades com pessoas do sexo feminino. – franzi o sobrolho.

- Porquê?

- Ciúmes, suponho.

- Mas ficar aqui não aumentaria a psicose dela? – Theodore lançou-me um olhar de censura quando proferi a palavra psicose. – Desculpa, era só uma maneira de ilustrar o meu ponto de vista.

- Talvez. Mas estou a ficar com cada vez menos paciência para os teatros dela.

- Theodore, há quase um ano na minha presença e nenhuma parte do meu tédio se passou para ti? Seria útil, neste caso.

- Poderia ser que por esta altura já se tivesse passado, se eu não tivesse visto a Ariel em Anáfi. – ri com gosto, ouvindo Theodore fazer uma referência muggle. – Ela é a verdadeira Kyri e é dela que me recordo quando penso em ti.

- Aquela Kyri é uma miúda de dez anos que ama o mar e o sonho de ser cavaleira mais do que qualquer coisa na vida. – refutei. - Não é a verdadeira Kyri. É aquilo que a verdadeira Kyri foi e gosta de se recordar quando volta a casa. E porque é que estamos a falar de mim na terceira pessoa?

- Seja como for, eu gosto daquela Kyri.

- Porquê? Porque ela mostra as pernas? – ele revirou os olhos.

- Porque é livre. Seja por mostrar as pernas ou por se poder dar ao luxo de ser ela mesma, não se importando minimamente com aquilo que os outros possam pensar.

- A Kyri de que falas é a mesma que tens ao teu lado. Com a excepção da parte das pernas, claro.

- Eu sei. – disse ele, suavemente, sorrindo.

- Mas se gostas mais da outra Kyri, tudo bem, eu compreendo. – respondi, fingindo indignação.

- Eu não disse que gostava _mais_ daquela Kyri. Disse simplesmente que gostava dela. – retorquiu ele, endireitando-se na cadeira quando o jantar apareceu magicamente à nossa frente.

- Isso é apenas semântica. – ele riu, começando a servir-se.

- Sempre a mesma Kyri, com as suas palavras grandes e complicadas.

- Sempre o mesmo Theodore, a fazer comentários semelhantes ao último simplesmente porque não sabe o significado das palavras 'grandes e complicadas'.

* * *

Apesar de ainda estarmos no quarto mês do ano, a primavera revelava-se bastante quente e, por isso, eu e Theodore passávamos a maior parte do nosso tempo livre à beira do lago, onde estava substancialmente mais fresco. Rose e Scorpius passavam o mínimo de tempo connosco possível, apenas para que não pudéssemos dizer que eles não nos ligavam nenhuma. Ora, eu compreendia-os, claro. Nunca sentira, mas acho que até compreendia a paixão assolapada que eles tinham um pelo outro. Via-se nos olhos deles sempre que se fixavam ou se tocavam, ainda que muito suavemente. Eles transpiravam amor e era uma coisa tão magnificamente bela de se ver que, inconscientemente, comecei a desejá-la para mim.

Não que eu quisesse Scorpius, nada disso. Não era a _pessoa_ que eu ambicionava. Era _o sentimento,_ a _sensação_, o _desejo _de querer entregar-me por completo a uma pessoa. E não me refiro a sexo, porque isso eu já tinha feito mais do que uma vez. Mas, nesse caso, tinha sido apenas para saciar um ímpeto natural da espécie humana. Fora descomplicado, sem compromissos e não houvera qualquer tipo de ligação. No entanto, depois de observar Rose e Scorpius durante uns dias vivendo o seu amor puro e inocente, eu queria não só satisfazer as minhas necessidades físicas e carnais, como queria fazê-lo com alguém que conseguisse, ao mesmo tempo, tomar conta do que eu precisava emocionalmente.

A minha parte racional dizia-me que eu me estava a tornar uma sentimental, uma lamechas, que o _amor_ era uma empreitada épica digna de D. Afonso Henriques, que a maior parte das pessoas falhava em completar. Quereria eu ser uma dessas pessoas? Quereria eu ser D. Afonso, que sem medo conquistara Portugal à espadeirada aos mouros, ou D. Sebastião, a quem a sua coragem imprudente levara à morte em tão tenra idade e deixara o país entregue aos espanhóis?

- Theodore... – chamei, olhando para ele, que se encontrava deitado a meu lado, de olhos fechados. – Sabes alguma coisa da história de Portugal? – ele riu.

- Não. – suspirei e olhei as nuvens.

- Tal como eu imaginava.

- Porque é que querias saber?

- Estava a pensar sobre isso.

- Sobre a história de Portugal? – inquiriu ele, incrédulo.

- Sobre dois reis desse país, para ser mais específica. – ele ergueu metade do seu corpo e apoiou a cabeça no braço direito, voltando-se para mim com o sobrolho franzido.

- E o que é que te levou a pensar tal coisa?

- O amor. – ele ficou ainda mais confuso.

- As tuas linhas de pensamento são extremamente fascinantes, Kyrianne.

- Obrigada. – ele suspirou.

- Vamos tentar outra abordagem: o que é que te levou a pensar em amor em primeiro lugar?

- Não é óbvio? Rose e Scorpius.

- Certo. Agora, elabora. – olhei-o.

- Estava a cogitar sobre o quão bonito é aquilo que eles partilham. E como seria agradável, um dia, eu poder ter algo semelhante com alguém. – ele sorriu. - Depois pensei que isso é uma coisa dificílima de encontrar, pelo menos ao nível que Rose e Scorpius aparentam. – o sorriso dele morreu. - Por isso, perguntei a mim mesma se quereria ser D. Afonso Henriques ou D. Sebastião, os tais reis de Portugal. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Porque é que complicas tudo, Kyri?

- Não estava a complicar. Foi a primeira metáfora que me veio à cabeça.

- É exactamente isso que quero dizer. Porque é que tens de usar metáforas e reis de Portugal para pensares sobre o que _sentes_? – encolhi os ombros.

- Acredito ser um processo bastante eficaz.

Ele deu um suspiro derrotado e voltou à sua posição original. Voltei o meu olhar de novo para o céu e considerei o que Theodore dissera. Dei-me conta que, quase desde que chegara a Inglaterra, aprendera a levar em conta quase tudo o que saía da boca de Theodore. Nem sempre pelos mesmos motivos mas, ainda assim, era um facto que a opinião dele era uma influência maioritária na maior parte das minhas decisões. Não tinha a certeza se gostava muito disso. Quer dizer, por vezes os comentários, sugestões ou conselhos de Theodore eram bastante correctos. Mas a ideia de, de alguma maneira, deixar outra pessoa pensar por mim punha-me algo nervosa.

Lembrei-me, então, que o amor consistia nisso mesmo: perder-se de tal forma na outra pessoa que se tornava una com ela, deixando de se poder distinguir, metaforicamente, um coração do outro, um cérebro do outro e, por conseguinte, um pensamento do outro. E se assim era, eu preferiria manter a minha liberdade de pensamento acima de qualquer outra coisa.

Ergui-me e caminhei até ao lago, entrando nele até a água me bater nos joelhos nus. Theodore rapidamente se me juntou e passou o braço direito por cima dos meus ombros, como sempre fazia quando se preparava para dizer algo mais sério.

- Sabes qual é a definição de amor, Kyri?

- Isso é claramente subjectivo, Theodore. – ele suspirou.

- Amor significa liberdade absoluta. – franzi o sobrolho.

- Estou ansiosa por ouvir esse ponto de vista.

- Quando amas alguém, a única coisa que desejas para essa pessoa é a sua felicidade, certo? E quando não queres mais nada na vida do que ver isso acontecer, és livre. E és livre porque te soltas de tudo: das regras, das coisas sobre as quais não tens domínio, daquilo que os outros possam pensar.

- Há uma falha no teu raciocínio, Theodore. Soltamo-nos de tudo _excepto_ da pessoa que amamos. A liberdade é, sempre foi, e sempre será incompatível com o amor. Quem ama é sempre escravo da outra pessoa.

- Desisto. – disse ele, deixando o seu braço escorregar pelas minhas costas.

- No entanto, penso que percebo o que existe entre as linhas dessa tua afirmação. Nunca me apaixonei, por isso posso estar enganada, mas creio que quando as pessoas estão nesse estado, há uma certa euforia, uma alegria que se torna quase intrínseca, um sorriso que nunca sai da face. E é sabido que isso torna as pessoas menos capazes de pensarem coerentemente. O que, por conseguinte, faz delas seres mais livres. Segundo aquela que creio ser a tua definição de liberdade, claro. – ele olhou-me, espantado. Eu sorri. - 'Eu, que tenho mais consciência, terei menos liberdade!' – citei.

- Quem é que disse isso?

- Um poeta muggle espanhol. – respondi, voltando para terra.

- Lês demasiadas coisas muggles, Kyri. – suspirei, enquanto tirava uma maçã da minha mala.

- Tenho saudades de visitar uma boa biblioteca muggle. – afirmei, vendo Ted, em seguida, roubar-me a maçã que eu segurava.

- Tenho saudades de conviver com pessoas normais.

* * *

- Pode dispensar-me um pouco do seu tempo, Miss Argyris?

A voz de Theodore fez-me levantar os olhos do livro que lia e voltá-los para ele, que caminhava rapidamente rumo ao banco de jardim onde eu me encontrava sentada. As aulas haviam começado há três dias e tudo havia voltado ao normal em termos de treinos e de tempo na companhia não só de Theodore, como também de Rose e Scorpius.

- O tempo não existe, Mr. Lupin, é apenas uma convenção. – respondi, sorrindo e fechando o livro. – Um escritor argentino ensinou-me isso.

- Muggle, claro. – disse ele, rindo e sentando-se a meu lado.

- Obviamente. – fiz uma pausa. – Que desejas da minha humilde pessoa, Theodore?

- A tua companhia. – retorquiu ele, num tom que não achei normal.

- _Apenas_ a minha companhia? – ele assentiu. Eu revirei os olhos. – Theodore, lembras-te daquela conversa que tivemos em Hogsmeade, sobre a questão da inteligência?

- Como poderia esquecer?

- Nesse caso, recordas-te de que estabelecemos como facto de que eu sou bastante inteligente?

- Perfeitamente, Kyri. – retorquiu ele, rindo.

- Então porque é que me estás a tomar como idiota?

- O quê?

- Bom, é óbvio que não estás aqui apenas pela minha _magnífica_ companhia, Theodore. – ele suspirou.

- Há, na verdade, um assunto que quero falar contigo.

- Tens toda a minha atenção.

- As coisas com Victoire estão tensas. – disse ele, devagar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu já _quase_ não suporto os ciúmes. Todos os dias recebo cartas com interrogatórios cerrados sobre as actividades do meu dia.

- Já pensaram em chegar a uma qualquer espécie de meio-termo? Não que eu perceba esse conceito, mas vamos admitir que sim, para o seguimento desta conversa. – ele riu.

- Talvez, se ela estivesse disposta a isso. Mas com ela é oito ou oitenta.

- Perdoa-me, Theodore, mas parece-me que poderia vir a gostar de Victoire. – ele gargalhou.

- Merlin, ela não é nada como tu, se é isso que estás a pensar. As tuas razões para não aceitares meias medidas são totalmente diferentes das dela. Victoire quer simplesmente ter as coisas feitas à maneira dela. É puro egoísmo.

- Nesse caso, devo inferir que planeias fazer algo respeitante à tua relação com Victoire? Ou estou errada?

- Não sei. Estou dividido.

- Entre?

- Por um lado, eu e Victoire temos uma história. Estamos juntos há anos, e eu não tenho a certeza se quero deitar isso a perder. Mas por outro, ela está diferente. Cada vez mais ciumenta, mais possessiva, e isso faz-me questionar se ainda sente o mesmo por mim. E se eu ainda sinto o que sentia por ela.

- Bom, isso parece-me um verdadeiro dilema.

- Algum conselho?

- Nenhum. – ele riu.

- Nada?

- Como posso eu aconselhar-te? Compreendo a situação, claro, mas nunca estive no teu lugar. E, além disso, penso que só tu é que podes decidir sobre uma coisa destas. Qualquer influência externa poderia levar-te a escolher um caminho do qual, mais tarde, te arrependerias. – fiz uma pausa. – A não ser, claro, que os ciúmes de Victoire sejam fundamentados. Nesse caso, posso aconselhar-te.

- Ai sim? De que maneira?

- Da única maneira possível: exigindo-te que fizesses a coisa certa que, no caso, seria, libertares Victoire do vosso relacionamento para que ela pudesse ser feliz com outra pessoa que não a magoasse dessa maneira. – olhei-o. – Claro que isto era adequado apenas no caso de Victoire ter alguma razão, o que não me parece possível.

- Porquê?

- Não és esse tipo de pessoa, Theodore. Por Zeus, ofendi a tua sensibilidade quando entrei com uns calções minúsculos numa igreja. Como é que alguma vez poderias trair Victoire? – ele suspirou e ficou alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Existe mais do que um tipo de traição, Kyri. – revirei os olhos.

- Essas coisas dignas de Oprah são totalmente idiotas, Ted. Só há uma maneira de se trair uma pessoa com quem se tem uma relação como a que tu tens com Victoire: estabelecer uma relação romântica ou sexual com outra pessoa.

- Não sei quem é a Oprah, e estás enganada, Kyri. Existe, pelo menos, mais uma, e é muito mais grave do que a que mencionaste.

- Nesse caso, gostaria que me elucidasses.

Ele olhou-me, mas não respondeu logo. Fitou-me uns segundos em silêncio mas acabou por desviar o seu olhar para o pátio à nossa frente, onde alunos das várias equipas conversavam e conviviam. Vendo que ele não me planeava responder, suspirei e retomei a leitura do meu livro.

- É rude da tua parte começar um raciocínio e não o acabar. Pelo menos, quando estás a falar comigo. – ele riu.

- Ora, tu consegues _quase_ sempre que eu te diga no que estou a pensar. – respondeu ele, levantando-se e começando a ir embora.

- Sim, e a lição que tiramos disso é que nunca te poderás tornar espião.

* * *

**N/A: **Faltam apenas quatro capítulos para o término da fic :'). Acho que depois a minha conta vai ficar em hiatus por uns tempos, porque não tenho absolutamente NADA escrito para postar aqui. Estava a trabalhar numa fic de Naruto, mas quando comecei a estudar para os exames abandonei-a por completo e agora já nem sei que seguimento lhe dar. Se alguém estiver interessado em beta-la, avise-me. Agradecia algumas sugestões :D

Keep reading, will you?

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	12. Weapons of Mass Distraction

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 12 - Weapons of Mass Distraction**

As aulas corriam normalmente, os dias passavam pachorrentos, os treinos tinham hora marcada. A rotina tornara a instalar-se em todos os alunos de Hogwarts. Mas havia qualquer coisa de diferente no ar daquele mês de Abril. Não sabia ao certo se era uma coisa boa ou má, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir que algo iria mudar. Infelizmente, essa sensação perturbava a minha tranquilidade, e deixava-me, por vezes, extremamente desconcertada. Por outro lado, Theodore adorava o facto de eu parecer importar-me com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a esgrima e os meus amigos, mesmo que a dita coisa não fosse necessariamente boa.

Por isso, naquele dia em que o sol brilhava intensamente e uma brisa fresca corria pelo ar, encaminhei-me para a sala do sétimo andar, para duas horas de treino intensivo com Ted. Ele, por uma razão que eu considerava inválida, apesar do fantástico tempo lá fora, recusara-se a treinar-me nos campos. Demasiadas distracções, dissera. Por Zeus, como se eu me fosse _distrair_ enquanto _esgrimia._ Fosse como fosse, aceitei o meu destino, resignada. Às vezes Theodore era muito estranho, mas eu já aprendera e me habituara a aceitar todas as suas peculiaridades. Afinal, eram o que faziam de Theodore ele mesmo.

Entrei então na sala para o encontrar a preparar as marcações no chão que fariam de estrado. Depois dos cumprimentos, despi o meu casaco e pousei-o na cadeira, ostentando depois o meu uniforme habitual: um pequeno sutiã de desporto e as minhas calças velhas e largas. Vendo-me já preparada e tendo acabado o que estava a fazer, Theodore deu o treino como iniciado.

- Excelentes reflexos, Kyri. Estás cada vez melhor. – comentou ele, a um quarto de hora do final das duas horas.

- Obrigada. – respondi, vendo-o virar-me costas e começar a despir a camisola. – O que é que estás a fazer, Theodore?

- Fazes-me esforçar demasiado para te acompanhar. Tenho calor. – retorquiu ele, agora em tronco nu e ainda de costas para mim.

- Compreendo. Não deixa no entanto de ser…

Ele voltou-se antes de eu poder acabar a frase como planeava. Se eu achara que o abdómen dele era perfeito visto por entre as roupas brancas da sua fatiota e apenas à luz fraca das velas daquele corredor escuro há meses atrás, tinha obviamente subestimado o poder de uma boa iluminação.

Ted não era o protótipo de homem alto. Media um pouco mais que os meus cento e setenta centímetros. E também não era magríssimo, como grande parte dos rapazes daquela escola. O facto de ter praticado muitos desportos durante alguns anos deixara-o com um aspecto saudável e com músculos salientes nos sítios certos. É claro que, como Metamormago, ele podia mudar a sua aparência quando quisesse e, por isso, aquilo que eu vira na outra noite ou aquilo que estava a ver naquele momento podia não ser o verdadeiro Ted. Mas dado que o seu cabelo e olhos estavam castanhos e o resto das suas feições me pareciam bastante 'Teddy', admiti que estava a ver _the_ _real thing_. Mas_ the_ _real thing_ ou não, era definitivamente algo bastante agradável para visionar.

-...desapropriado. – terminei eu, finalmente, elevando o meu olhar até ao dele, que sorria.

- Já olhaste bem para ti? Também estás meio despida. Além disso, não me pareces incomodada.

- Não estou. – respondi. Como é que podia estar? Era humana, afinal de contas. Entediada o tempo todo, mas humana. E do sexo feminino, obviamente. – Só não entendo porque é que levas tanto gosto a desrespeitar as regras que os teus iguais se esforçam tanto por manter nesta escola. – ele riu e tornou a aproximar-se.

- Os meus _iguais_?

- As pessoas desta escola.

- _Tu _és uma pessoa desta escola.

- Não como vocês. Mas seja como for, ainda vai demorar para acabarmos o treino? Tenho um compromisso. – ele olhou-me, de sobrolho franzido.

- Com uma pessoa? – inquiriu ele, como se isso não fosse de maneira nenhuma possível. Revirei os olhos.

- Sim, Theodore, um compromisso real com uma pessoa de carne e osso. E nunca te disseram que responder a uma pergunta com outra pergunta é simplesmente rude?

- E quem é essa pessoa? – continuou, avançando mais uns passos e cruzando os braços. Três palavras: bíceps, bíceps e _bíceps_.

- Não é, obviamente, da tua conta. Se fosse, eu tinha mencionado o nome da pessoa quando afirmei que tinha um compromisso.

- É um rapaz, portanto. – sorri. – Eu conheço-o? - Não lhe respondendo, contornei-o e arrumei o meu florete e a viseira.

- Tu conheces toda a gente desta escola, Theodore.

- E onde é que pensas que vais? – terminei de vestir o casaco e olhei-o.

- Tomar banho.

- Mas ainda não acabámos. – suspirei e voltei ao meu lugar inicial, olhando-o entediada e de braços cruzados.

- Sim, _sensei? _– ele sorriu.

- Os teus reflexos estão, realmente, muito bons, mas falta-te um pouco de força nos ataques. Por isso, achei que devíamos treinar um pouco de luta corpo a corpo, para aumentar a tua força física. – franzi o sobrolho.

- Tomaste alguma coisa, Theodore? Tens noção de que se eu partir um pulso ou um pé nesta tua brincadeira não poderei competir nas finais?

- Kyri, por Merlin, o chão é almofadado, se caíres não te magoas. – ele riu. – Não me digas que estás com medo de lutar comigo?

Sorrindo, dei dois passos em frente, o meu nariz quase tocando na boca dele. Levei as minhas mãos aos seus pulsos e fi-las subir devagar pelos braços fortes de Theodore. Não olhei para ele, mas sentia a sua respiração a ficar mais rápida, o seu hálito fresco a embater com mais frequência na minha bochecha. Quando as minhas mãos chegaram à lateral dos seus ombros, movi a minha perna direita por entre as suas e, rapidamente, encaixei o meu calcanhar no seu tornozelo e fi-lo cair de costas no chão maleável.

- Medo ainda é a tua opinião oficial? – perguntei, cruzando os braços e olhando para baixo, para ele, que sorria.

- Parece que não. E parece que és melhor nisto do que eu pensava. – respondeu, sentando-se.

- Obrigada. Agora, se me dás licença…

Passei um pé por cima dele e quando lhe ia juntar o outro, Theodore puxou-o, fazendo-me imediatamente cair, não para o chão, mas para cima dele, que ria, qual criança matreira. Tinha as minhas pernas entre as dele e ele rodeava a minha cintura com um dos braços; os meus olhos estavam ao nível dos seus, mas afastei-me um pouco para poder ver melhor aquele sorriso, que eu sempre achara muito bonito. Quando ele finalmente parou, voltei a olhar para os seus orbes castanhos.

- Estás contente?

- Bastante. – comentou ele, olhando também para mim. – Merlin, os teus olhos são mesmo azuis. – suspirei.

- Pensei que já tivesses reparado.

- Nunca os vi de tão perto.

O que fez perceber que a posição em que nos encontrávamos talvez fosse _ligeiramente_ desapropriada. Ainda para mais estando ele de tronco nu e eu quase nesse estado. Por isso, fiz menção de me tentar levantar. No entanto, não consegui, pois ele juntara o braço livre ao outro que me rodeava a cintura e prendera-me contra si. Olhei-o, interrogativamente.

- Eu disse que íamos tentar aumentar a tua força física. Tens de te libertar sozinha. – respondeu ele, sorrindo vitorioso. – Mas nada de golpes _baixos_. – acrescentou.

Ri-me, o que certamente o fez questionar-se se eu estaria mesmo a planear usar esse truque, porque, com uma meia volta, as posições tinham-se invertido: eu estava deitada de costas no chão com os meus pulsos presos pelas mãos de Theodore, que colocara uma perna de cada lado da minha cintura mas tivera o cuidado de não se sentar em cima de mim, facto pelo qual eu estava agradecida.

- Assim é mais seguro. – disse ele, a escassos centímetros da minha face, o que me fez revirar os olhos e voltar a cabeça para a direita.

Não dissemos nada durante um momento. Não sei o que se passava pela mente dele, mas a minha estava a elaborar muitas e variadas maneiras de escapar ao seu aperto sobre os meus pulsos. Quando voltei o meu olhar para ele, ele fixava-me, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu tinha razão. – murmurou ele.

- Em relação a quê?

- Naquilo que disse ao teu amigo russo.

- E o que foi isso?

- Que eras a mulher mais bonita que alguma vez vi.

Arregalei os olhos, em ligeiro choque. Em primeiro lugar, que raio de conversa teriam tido Nikolai e Dragan com Theodore que o levara a dizer tal coisa? Em segundo lugar, _porque _é que ele dissera tal coisa? Consigo admitir, embora com algumas reservas, que Theodore me possa achar atraente. Mas não deveria manter essa opinião para ele, dado que estava noivo de uma mulher, aparentemente, algo ciumenta e possessiva? E em último lugar…Não, não queria nem pensar nisso. Não poderia ser possível. Não seria ético, não seria inteligente, não seria prudente, não seria _certo._

- Não exageres, Theodore. - disse, ao fim de alguns segundos, quando reorganizei os meus pensamentos. Ele abanou a cabeça.

- Não estou a exagerar. – suspirei.

- Discordo, mas agradeço sinceramente o elogio. – ele sorriu largamente.

- Sempre que quiseres. - Sorri-lhe de volta e ia responder quando as batidas na porta soaram forte e repetidamente.

- Miss Argyris? Miss Argyris, está pronta? – inquiria a professora Sprout, numa voz esganiçada. Theodore arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

- Disseste que o compromisso era com um rapaz! – exclamou, baixinho.

- Eu não disse tal, tu é que assumiste isso.

- Miss Argyris! – repetiu a professora.

- Sim, professora, dê-me um minuto! - respondi, olhando de sobrancelha arqueada para Theodore, que ainda se encontrava a segurar-me os pulsos. – Vais deixar-me ir?

Suspirando contrariado, Theodore desfez a pressão sobre os meus pulsos e levantou-se, estendendo depois uma mão para me ajudar também a erguer-me.

- O que é que vais fazer com a Sprout?

- Ofereci a minha ajuda com as mandrágoras a troco de créditos extra. – ele riu.

- Estás assim tão má a Herbologia?

- Claro que não. Mas ela disse que precisava de ajuda e eu ofereci-me. Era isso ou passar o resto da tarde contigo. – retorqui, brincalhona, vestindo rapidamente o casaco.

- Muito engraçada, Kyri. Vais demorar? – sorrindo, abri a porta e olhei para ele por cima do ombro.

- Apenas o suficiente para que sintas a minha falta.

* * *

- O que é que estás a ler? – perguntou Theodore, ao jantar, sentando-se ao meu lado na ponta da mesa dos Hufflepuff.

- Uma carta de Louis. – ele franziu o sobrolho.

- Porque é que Louis te escreveu?

- A curiosidade matou o gato, Theodore.

- Se o gato for Mrs. Norris… - ri.

- Não deixes o Filch ouvir-te.

- O que é que o Filch não pode ouvir? – disse Rose, sentando-se à minha frente. – Insultos à gata que só é ultrapassada por Voldemort no que toca à maldade?

- Exacto, Ted estava a deixar implícito que deseja ver Mrs. Norris debaixo da terra. – Rose suspirou dramaticamente e começou a servir-se.

- Não queremos todos?

- Podemos voltar ao tópico importante, Kyrianne? O que é que diz a carta?

- Que carta, Kyri? – abanei o pedaço de pergaminho que tinha na mão.

- Louis escreveu-me. – Rose sorriu.

- Louis, o treinador da equipa de xadrez de Beauxbatons? – assenti. – Aconteceu alguma coisa na última ronda das Olimpíadas que te esqueceste de mencionar, Miss Argyris? – sorri.

- Rigorosamente nada… - Theodore olhou-me de modo esquisito, mas Rose riu.

- Envolveste-te com ele?

- _Ainda_ não.

- Isto promete. Está para breve, suponho.

- Penso que vontade não lhe falta. Como é que ele disse, Theodore?

- Por alguma razão, não consigo recordar-me. – comentou ele, espetando uma batata com o garfo.

- Ah sim: ' o que eu não pagaria para usufruir de tal experiência'.

- Parece-me que está mesmo interessado.

- Mais é impossível! – exclamou Ted, em surdina, fazendo Rose rir.

- Convidou-me para tomar uma cerveja de manteiga com ele na próxima visita a Hogsmeade. - afirmei, continuando a ler a carta.

- É já este fim-de-semana, então. – disse Rose.

Assentindo, pousei os talheres acabando a minha refeição e deixando aquele tópico de conversa assentar. Olhei em volta, observando vagamente os meus colegas. Dei-me conta que estava extremamente cansada, como acontecia todas as sextas feiras desde começara a frequentar a escola em Atenas. E sempre que as finais de algum campeonato se aproximavam, era exaustão a dobrar. Por isso, e já que Rose parecia entretida a ler o livro de Encantamentos enquanto comia e Theodore descascava ferozmente uma maçã, levantei-me do banco.

- Vocês são muito boa companhia, mas eu estou exausta. Vou até ao corujal e depois sigo logo para o quarto. Vemo-nos amanhã?

- Sim, claro. Eu e Scorpius esperamos por ti no pátio.

- Óptimo. Até amanhã, Rose, Theodore. – respondi, afastando-me finalmente da mesa e saindo do salão.

Se tivesse olhado por cima do ombro, teria visto Ted a seguir-me com o olhar e a prima a segui-lo com o dela, rindo-se com o suspiro dado por Theodore quando eu desapareci da sua vista.

- Nunca acendas um fogo que não possas apagar, Teddy. Principalmente se já estás a tentar apagar outro, também sem sucesso. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Odeio quando vocês falam por enigmas. – sorrindo, Rose olhou na direcção de Scorpius que lhe fez um pequeno sinal.

- Costuma-se dizer que para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta. – respondeu, pegando numa maçã e seguindo na direcção de Scorpius, deixando para trás um Theodore algo confuso e irritado.

* * *

_Kyrianne,_

_Merci beaucoup pela resposta. __Devo admitir que as expectativas em relação à recepção de uma eram poucas. Imaginei que talvez Theodore pudesse colocar objecções. Mas creio que mesmo que ele as tivesse colocado, nada te impediria de me escrever de volta, chérrie, se assim o desejasses. Ninguém doma Miss Argyris (a não ser que ela queira. Nesse caso, alguém como eu teria todo o prazer em fazê-lo…)._

_Fico trés content por te teres divertido na minha companhia em Hogsmeade. Bem sei que nada te deve distrair dos treinos para as finais, mas pensei que uma caneca de cerveja de manteiga e a promessa de mais um convite alegraria o teu dia sem dúvida cansativo. E, tal como disse na nosso passeio, aqui estou eu a fazer o tal convite._

_No último dia das Olympiques, os atletas de Beauxbatons organizarão uma pequena festa privada, com algumas 'singularités' que o jantar de celebração não possui. Apenas quem pertence a uma lista muito restrita, gerenciada por moi, poderá entrar. Venho então por este meio tão pouco conveniente (decerto te apercebeste no nosso último encontro que prefiro pequenos rendezvous em pessoa), perguntar-te se me darás a honra de ser a minha acompanhante nessa noite. Prometo diversão, musique, sotaques diversos e, se estiveres disposta a isso, un afterparty. Que me dizes, mon cher?_

_E agora que sei que a possibilidade de obter resposta é elevada, por favor não me deixes na expectativa._

_L ._

_Louis,_

_Em primeiro lugar, peço desculpa pelo que vai ser uma carta minúscula, redigida à pressa num intervalo entre Poções e Encantamentos. Estes minutos entre aulas são os únicos que, hoje em dia, pareço ter livres, e achei adequado passá-los a escrever uma resposta à tua carta._

_É claro que aceito o convite, com todo o gosto. Convenceste-me com 'sotaques diversos' (e com 'un afterparty')._

_Vai dando notícias. Sempre que tiver uns minutos, prometo responder. Jamais te deixaria na expectativa de propósito (a não ser que me pedisses...)._

_Kyrianne_

_L,_

_Sabes que te considero um bom amigo, que tenho mais do que respeito por ti e que, por isso, não gosto de me meter nos teus assuntos. Mas, desta vez, tenho de te dizer uma coisa: não prometas nada a Kyrianne que não possas cumprir. Não a magoes. E, acima de tudo, mantém o fluxo da correspondência ao mínimo. Ela já anda a descuidar da esgrima o suficiente por causa das aulas. É dispensável outro motivo de distracção._

_Espero que esteja tudo bem contigo. Espero ver-te nas finais._

_Ted Lupin_

_Theodore,_

_Mon ami, como estás? A tua carta apanhou-me algo de surpresa! Não pelo conteúdo, claro, por isso já esperava, mas pelo tempo que demoraste a enviá-la! Contava com uma pequena nota tua logo após o meu pequeno passeio com Kyrianne há algumas semanas. Daqui só posso depreender duas coisas, Theodore: ou não sabias da ocorrência desse passeio, ou então não esperavas que a troca de correspondência se tornasse frequente._

_Mas tudo isto são teorias. Vamos ao que interessa, àquilo que deves saber, amigo Ted: a única coisa que prometi à tua protégé foi a entrada numa festa exclusiva. E creio que sabes que, se eu tivesse, de alguma forma, ferido os seus sentimentos, a tua ira seria o menor dos meus problemas. Estamos a falar da tricampeã de esgrima, Theodore. Se lhe fizesse tal coisa, provavelmente acabaria aos pedaços._

_Seja como for, esse não é o meu interesse na lindíssima Kyrianne. Não possuo sentimentos profundos por ela e acredito que ela também não os tem por moi. Nous somme seulement amis (avec des avantages), e se algum dia acontecer algo _mais_ entre nós, será apenas por pura e descomplicada folie._

_Conheço-te, Theodore, e consigo imaginar a tua cara a ficar rouge com esta afirmação. Ora, meu caro, penso que chegou a hora de admitires que a dotada esgrimista que tens como aluna é uma mulher espantosamente beau, espirituosa, inteligente e, por muito que te doa pensar, sexualmente activa. _

_Confessa, Ted, tu próprio já te imaginaste com ela nos teus braços, não já? Os lábios dela nos teus, as tuas mãos a percorrer cada centímetro daquela pele marmórea, os seus sussurros de plaisir…Como podes culpar-me por querer vivenciar essa experiência ao invés de a ter apenas guardada na minha mente, como tu? No entanto, dou-te razão numa coisa: les Olympiques estão muito perto e Kyrianne necessita de se concentrar nos treinos. Reduzirei o número de cartas, Theodore, prometo._

_Ficaste esclarecido, espero? Envia mon respects a Rose. Anseio por ver os meus alunos jogar contra a mente prodigiosa dela daqui a pouco mais de um mês._

_Ton ami,  
Louis_

* * *

- Kyri? – chamou Rose, levemente, sentada a meu lado numa das várias mesas da biblioteca.

- Hum? – respondi, sem dar muita atenção, concentrada no trabalho de DCAT que planeava acabar naquela tarde.

- Não notaste nada de estranho em Theodore nas últimas semanas? - Espantada com aquela pergunta, parei de escrever e pensei por um momento.

- Tem-me parecido mais mal-humorado do que o normal, sim.

- Fazes ideia porquê? – inquiriu, olhando para mim. Encolhi os ombros e voltei a concentrar-me na escrita.

- Proximidade das finais? – ela riu.

- Não devias ser _tu_ a preocupares-te com isso?

- Normalmente Theodore preocupa-se por ambos, por isso acho inútil ficar também nervosa. Mas a que propósito veio este tópico de conversa? – acrescentei, depois de uma pausa.

- Só queria saber se estava a imaginar coisas. – respondeu, num tom que não consegui decifrar.

Olhei-a e reparei que o seu semblante estava um pouco mais sério que o normal, e que ela fitava o livro de Poções sem o ver realmente. Passava-se claramente algo. Talvez tivesse discutido com Theodore? Talvez Scorpius tivesse, por alguma razão, ficado ciumento? Fosse como fosse, percebi que ela não iria dizer mais nada e, por isso, achei mais produtivo deixá-la com os seus pensamentos enquanto eu tentava tornar a focar os meus.

* * *

- Parabéns Kyri! – exclamou Rose, fazendo-me voltar.

A final das Olimpíadas tinha acabado há uma hora. Sem surpresas, eu subira ao pódio em primeiro lugar, Rose vencera as partidas de xadrez do seu escalão e Durmstrang não levara nenhum título de volta à Rússia. O que era incrível era que, pela primeira vez em mais de duas décadas, os Slytherin ganhavam uma competição. Eu vira Scorpius há alguns minutos e ele não cabia em si de felicidade.

- Obrigada, Rose, igualmente. – respondi, apontando para a grande medalha que ela trazia ao pescoço. Ela sorriu e assentiu.

- Já falaste com os teus amigos de Durmstrang? Aposto que neste momento desejavam não te ter enviado para Hogwarts. – gargalhei.

- Não há qualquer vergonha em ficar em terceiro lugar, Rosie.

- É claro que não. Mas há uma certa vergonha em ser ultrapassado por Beauxbatons.

- Ora, eles estavam bastante bons este ano. A esgrimista que me feriu na segunda ronda era óptima. Ficou em terceiro lugar. E os treinadores dela pareciam-me muito contentes, vi-os abraçados e a festejar quando subimos ao pódio.

- Por falar em treinador, Ted vem aqui ter? – assenti.

- Ele disse que sim. Scorpius?

- Nos balneários. E Louis? – perguntou, com um sorriso maroto, o qual eu retribuí na mesma moeda.

- Foi avisar os atletas da Academia para não se demorarem com os banhos.

- Sempre vais à festa?

- Claro. – ela suspirou.

- O Teddy não vai gostar nada disso.

- Theodore não tem voto na escolha das minhas actividades recreativas.

- Ele está só a tentar proteger-te. – argumentou ela, olhando para mim.

- De quê, exactamente? – inquiri, franzindo o sobrolho.

- Da dor de um coração partido, penso eu. – Ri-me com gosto.

- Para isso era preciso eu gostar de Louis dessa maneira, não achas?

- Ah, então vais com ele a esta festa apenas como _amigos_? Não vai acontecer _nada_?

- Não posso dizer que não vai acontecer _nada_, mas posso garantir que, se acontecer, não haverá paixão nem amor à mistura.

- Porquê? – fiquei confusa.

- Porquê o quê?

- Porque é que não haverá? Quer dizer, ele é lindo. E simpático e divertido. Fazia sentido que gostasses dele dessa forma. – encolhi os ombros.

- Mas não gosto.

- A não ser… - continuou ela, ignorando-me. -… que gostes de outra pessoa.

- Que seria quem? – questionei, divertida. – O Filch? – olhando por cima do ombro dela, reparei de Scorpius olhava em volta, provavelmente à nossa procura. – Scorpius! – gritei, acenando.

- O quê! – exclamou ela, chocada, obviamente interpretando mal o meu chamamento. Ri.

- Atrás de ti. – ela voltou-se e deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado ao ver o loiro correr na nossa direcção.

- Assustaste-me, por momentos. – confessou ela, afastando-se na direcção do namorado.

- O que é que fizeste desta vez, Kyrianne? – disse Theodore, aparecendo atrás de mim e prostrando-se depois à minha frente, olhando de Rose para mim.

- Ganhei uma medalha. – respondi, mostrando-lhe o círculo de ouro que trazia ao peito. – E tu?

- Dei-me conta que sou o melhor treinador de todos os tempos. – Sorri.

- Tão modesto!

- Apenas realista.

- Que visão mais destorcida da realidade, Theodore.

- Desmancha-prazeres. – retorquiu, qual rapazote amuado. – Onde está o Louis? – acrescentou, depois de uma pausa, num tom completamente diferente. – Pensei que ias àquela festinha dele.

- E vou. Estou à espera que ele venha ter comigo.

- Espero que amanhã estejas pronta a horas para voltarmos para Hogwarts. – disse, autoritário.

- Não te preocupes comigo, Theodore. Já tenho mais do que idade para ter juízo. – respondi, revirando os olhos.

- Não é o que parece. – argumentou, em surdina.

- Não entendo quais são as tuas objecções ao meu convívio com Louis. Estás apenas a agir como um namorado ciumento. – ele fitou-me, chocado. – Aqui fala Kyrianne, Theodore, não Victoire. Não tenho paciência para esse tipo de dramas.

- Kyrianne! – chamou Nikolai, do outro lado do complexo, fazendo sinal para que fosse ter com ele. Assenti e tornei a olhar para Ted, que ainda me fitava.

- E agora, se me dás licença, vou parabenizar as equipas que não dispõem do _melhor treinador de todos os tempos._

**N/A: **Antes de mais, muitas desculpas por não ter postado mais cedo, mas andei uns dias sem saber da minha pen onde estavam guardados os capítulos. Foram uns dias muito frustrantes, deixem-me dizer-vos. Tudo o que já escrevi - e não está em formato de papel - está guardado ali. Naquele momento apercebi-me do valor de ter backups. Já fiz uns 4, just in case :D

Anyways, prometo que até ao final da semana, a fic fica finalmente completa :D

Lots of love,  
**~Nalamin**


	13. Eyes Wide Shut

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 13 - Eyes Wide Shut**

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam completamente despidos de um terço dos alunos da escola naquele magnífico dia de Primavera. Não, nenhum de nós estava nos jardins, apesar do incrível sol que brilhava lá fora e da brisa fresca que corria devagar. Na verdade, os quintanistas e os finalistas estavam praticamente todos fechados nas salas comuns e na biblioteca a estudar arduamente para os exames que começariam dali a dois dias.

Eu e Rose, querendo fugir aos burburinhos dos nossos colegas que nos roubavam a concentração, seguimos até à sala onde eu costumava ter os meus treinos de esgrima, dispostas a rever Transfiguração, Encantamentos e Herbologia, os nossos primeiros exames. Mas, para Rose, Encantamentos era como respirar, Transfiguração como beber água e Herbologia como comer e, por isso, a sua revisão da matéria durou apenas duas horas. Durante as seguintes, ela entreteve-se a brincar com o meu florete ou a dissertar sobre a cerimónia da formatura. Ela, claro, não se iria formar, mas dado que James e eu éramos, efectivamente, finalistas, Rose compareceria à cerimónia.

Quando ela começou a falar sobre o seu vestido, abstraí-me rapidamente do som da sua voz e voltei os pensamentos para o compêndio de Encantamentos que tinha à minha frente e que continha toda a matéria leccionada durante os sete anos de educação mágica. Claro que, apesar da minha relativa boa memória, era necessária uma mente prodigiosa (como a de Rose) para que eu me conseguisse recordar de todos os feitiços e as suas respectivas definições. Por isso, pouco tempo depois de começar a minha educação mágica em Durmstrang, desenvolvera uma técnica que me permitiria, em situações como as de exame, recordar a maior parte, se não todos eles: depois de ler a definição de cada um, tentava estabelecer uma ligação entre essa definição e algo muggle. Podia ser qualquer coisa: uma situação, um filme, uma pessoa, um objecto.

Então, no momento em que me deparei com o _Accio_, um dos primeiros feitiços que aprendi, rapidamente me recordei daquilo que escolhera para me ajudar a lembrá-lo: ímanes. Sorri ao lembrar-me do meu raciocínio. Eu pensara que o acto de convocar algo daquela forma era muito parecido ao colocar dois ímanes com pólos opostos frente a frente: eles iriam, inquestionavelmente, atrair-se. No entanto, essa atracção dependeria do alcance do seu campo magnético. Dois pequenos ímanes colocados a uma grande distância permaneceriam quietos no mesmo sítio, apesar de estarem voltados um para o outro com os pólos opostos. Ora, o mesmo acontecia com o _Accio: _quanto mais longe o feiticeiro se encontra do objecto que quer convocar, mais difícil é de o chamar para si.

Subitamente, e ainda com a voz de Rose no fundo a falar sobre os tons de verde do seu vestido, a minha mente deu um salto e estabeleceu outra comparação: o _Accio_, os pólos norte e sul, os campos magnéticos…era tudo assustadoramente igual à minha relação com Theodore.

Olhei pela janela e devotei mais alguns segundos a pensar sobre as semelhanças entre tudo aquilo. Era facto que, sempre que Theodore me chamava ou necessitava da minha presença por qualquer razão, eu atendia ao seu pedido – e vice-versa; era facto que, quando estava tudo perfeito entre nós, éramos como dois ímanes que se atraíam constantemente: passávamos grande parte do tempo juntos, ríamos, falávamos a sério, treinávamos. Exercíamos uma força tão intensa um sobre o outro que, nessas alturas, era quase impossível afastarmo-nos. Mas, por outro lado, era também facto que, quando havia algo que destabilizava a nossa relação e nos separávamos, era como se demorasse um certo tempo para que os nossos campos magnéticos conseguissem restaurar-se e nos podermos atrair outra vez.

Dei então por mim na dúvida: em primeiro lugar, que tipo de magnetismo era aquele que parecíamos partilhar? Seria natural, tendo nascido e crescido à medida que nos conhecíamos e ficávamos bons amigos, ou artificial, tendo sido introduzido de repente, por uma razão ou outra? Seria temporário, acabando um dia sem aviso, ou permanente, mantendo sempre aquele poder magnético? Baseando-me em tudo o que acontecera desde o dia em que conhecera Theodore, tinha de dizer que o nosso magnetismo era natural - já que tínhamos vindo a ficar mais próximos à medida que o tempo passava -, e permanente. No entanto, mesmo sendo permanente, se exposto a altas temperaturas (leia-se: discussões sem sentido) perderia temporariamente alguma força magnética, tornando a adquiri-la quando a temperatura baixasse (leia-se: quando fizessemos as pazes).

Mas agora que definira o tipo de magnetismo que era o nosso, deparava-me com outra questão. Seria o dito uma coisa boa? Seria possível que, uma vez exposto a altas temperaturas (mais altas do que o que era normal para nós), fosse impossível voltar a esfriar? Seria concebível que os nossos pólos pudessem gastar-se e deixar de exercer aquela força magnética que nos atraía? E, acima de tudo, seria eu, agora que me habituara e gostava muito, capaz de viver feliz sem ela?

Suspirando e olhando para Rose, que agora falava sobre possíveis escolhas de sapatos, a resposta àquela última pergunta apareceu na minha mente brilhando como néon.

* * *

- Então Kyri, como correu? – inquiriu Scorpius, quando o alcancei, a uns passos da porta da sala de Transfiguração.

- Muito bem, tendo em conta que era a teórica. Como foi o de Poções?

- Longo, mas pouco complicado. Qual é o próximo? – suspirei, cansada.

- Herbologia e História da Magia, depois do almoço. Amanhã DCAT, Poções e Astronomia. Quando chegar aos práticos vou suspirar de alívio. – ele riu. – Onde está Rose?

- A rever as repostas dos exames. – respondeu ele, abanando a cabeça. – Somos só tu e eu, Kyrianne. A não ser que estejas à espera de Theodore. – cerrei ligeiramente o maxilar antes de responder.

- Não, ele não vai aparecer. Vamos indo? Preciso de me alimentar se me quero conseguir lembrar de todas as revoltas dos goblins.

* * *

Quando o examinador deu por terminado a minha prestação relativamente à parte prática de DCAT e eu saí do salão, suspirei longamente. Tinham finalmente acabado os exames. O meu próximo plano era dirigir-me à minha cama e só acordar na semana seguinte. Mas quando fui, efectivamente, pô-lo em prática, o dito falhou. Estava tão cansada que não conseguia dormir. Deixei-me então ficar apenas deitada, olhando o tecto e gozando o facto de que, durante a próxima semana, não teria de me preocupar com absolutamente mais nada. Excepto, talvez, a formatura.

Como finalista, era obrigada a desempenhar um qualquer papel na organização da cerimónia. Então, há um par de semanas atrás, quando os Prefeitos os atribuíram, a minha sentença foi a de porta-voz da minha equipa. Teria de ser eu a fazer o discurso de abertura antes da entrega dos diplomas aos formandos. Não era o ideal, mas podia ser muito pior. Imagine-se se eu ficasse encarregue da música. Toda a gente estaria condenada a ouvir música muggle da qual nunca tinham ouvido falar.

Fosse como fosse, a parte em que teria de escrevinhar um discurso era a única coisa, relativamente à cerimónia, que me poderia preocupar. Ao contrário da maior parte das minhas colegas de dormitório, que a toda a hora discutiam sobre o melhor vestido, os melhores acessórios, o melhor perfume, eu já tinha tudo isso definido desde que voltara de Anáfi, no Natal. Chryssa, Tahlia e mais algumas das costureiras mais dotadas da ilha tinham criado o vestido cor de pérola que eu usaria na formatura.

Ao contrário do que eu esperava quando elas me informaram de que o tinham feito para mim, o vestido não era em nada típico da nossa ilha, com a única excepção da cor e dos enfeites. O tradicional linho tinha sido trocado por cetim e, para meu espanto, chiffon. O pequeno corpete, que acabava uns centímetros abaixo do meu peito e abria numa leve e solta saia de várias camadas que se estendia até aos meus pés, era adornado com pequenas missangas de vários tons de bege e castanho, formando um padrão parecido ao de uma carapaça de tartaruga e sobre o qual repousava uma estrela-do-mar de cetim de um tom de pérola mais escuro, com uma pequena concha no seu centro. Finalmente, do seio esquerdo à omoplata direita, e desta última até a meio das costas, do lado esquerdo, uma longa e larga fila de conchas de cor clara ajudavam o meu razoável peito a segurar o vestido. Era lindíssimo e eu sabia que, assim que o vestisse, não o iria querer tirar.

O meu pai, quando vira o vestido que a bondosa Chryssa fizera para mim, dissera-me algo emocionado que lhe fazia lembrar o vestido de casamento da minha mãe. E, por isso, oferecera-me um dos seus bens mais preciosos e que eu, sabendo o que significava para ele, nunca lhe pediria: a pulseira de pérolas que a minha mãe lhe entregara pouco antes de falecer. Prometi usá-la na formatura, para o sentir perto de mim.

Lembrei-me subitamente que, dali por pouco mais de duas semanas estaria de volta a casa, permanentemente. Apenas naquele momento me atingiu que as Olimpíadas que eu ganhara tinham sido as últimas em que eu alguma vez competiria a não ser, claro, que fosse convidada para as seguintes edições. Mas dado que a escola estava a acabar e até me iria formar com notas bastante boas, duvidava que me fossem permitir voltar a competir como qualquer outro aluno.

E foi com um sentimento de desconforto e alguma tristeza que deslizei para um merecido sono sem sonhos.

* * *

**N/A:** Contagem decrescente! Mais dois capítulos e puff, mas uma fic que acaba.

Ando completamente sem ideias para escrever. Ou melhor, tenho imensas ideias mas não consigo escrever algo que adore e que ache original. Sou sempre demasiado influenciada pelas coisas que leio. E como leio sobre tudo, é difícil arranjar maneira de escrever algo que outra pessoa não tenha já escrito antes. Nevertheless, I keep trying :D

O verão vem a caminho, os dias de praia aproximam-se (neste hemisfério, claro). Pode ser que isso me traga alguma inspiração 8D

Keep reading, will you?

Lots of love,  
**~Nalamin**


	14. Back To The Future

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 14 - Back To The Future**

- Kyri, ainda demoras? Está quase na…Oh. Meu. Merlin.

A obviamente exagerada reacção de Rose à minha aparência ecoou pelas paredes da casa de banho vazia. Decidíramos prepararmo-nos ali para podermos fazê-lo juntas e sem suscitar comentários idiotas das nossas colegas de camarata. E devo dizer que, apesar de a princípio achar essa ideia algo descabida, todos aqueles enormes espelhos davam agora imenso jeito.

- Estás espantosa, Kyrianne. – acrescentou Rose, quando caminhei na sua direcção, saída da box onde me estivera a vestir. Sorri.

- Obrigada. Tu também estás muito bonita, Rose. Já alguma vez te disse o quanto adoro a cor do teu cabelo?

- Várias vezes. – ela tornou a olhar-me de alto a baixo. – Mas caramba, Kyri…és capaz de ser, neste momento, a pessoa mais bonita que alguma vez conheci.

Suspirei, lembrando-me das palavras que Theodore - que desde a final das Olimpíadas mantinha a sua conversação comigo ao mínimo dos mínimos - proferira há algum tempo atrás, num dos nossos treinos. Lembrei-me também da comparação com os ímanes, do néon a piscar e daquilo que me apercebera e, por isso, apressei-me a afastar aqueles pensamentos da minha mente.

- Não é a primeira vez que ouço isso, Rose. Concordas com o cabelo solto? – perguntei, dando uma última olhadela ao espelho.

- Concordo. E gosto imenso da pulseira.

- Era da minha mãe. A minha avó ofereceu-lha no dia em que se casou, assim como a avó dela lhe ofereceu a ela.

- É lindíssima.

- Hey, Kyr, estás pronta? Temos de ir vestir as capas para os discursos. – ecoou a voz de James, do outro lado da porta fechada. Olhei para Rose, como que pedindo autorização para ir ao encontro dele.

- Vai. Eu vou calçar-me e vejo-te lá, sim?

Assentindo, saí para o corredor para me deparar com James Potter vestido com elegância tal que me fez arregalar os olhos. Até o seu cabelo negro incrivelmente despenteado estava alinhado e perfeito. E, claro, o seu magnífico sorriso completava o look. Também ele me disse que eu estava linda e ofereceu-me o seu braço para me escoltar até ao salão, oferta que eu aceitei.

Não é o que estão a pensar. Eu não andava com dois rapazes ao mesmo tempo. O que eu tivera com Louis tinha sido uma coisa casual, do momento. Sentíramo-nos atraídos um pelo outro e resolvêramos essa questão por completo (se é que me entendem) no dia das finais das Olimpíadas. E James, apesar da sua perseguição à minha pessoa no início do ano, acabara por desistir desses intentos e contentar-se em ser apenas meu amigo. E dado que ambos éramos porta-vozes das nossas equipas e que nenhum de nós tinha par (eu porque Scorpius ia com Rose e Theodore não me falava, e ele porque dizia que nenhuma rapariga me poderia substituir), decidíramos ir juntos à cerimónia de formatura. Portanto, eu era apenas uma rapariga solteira a deixar um dos meus amigos ser visto a trazer ao baile a, aparentemente, rapariga mais bonita que duas pessoas alguma vez tinham visto.

* * *

- O muggle Padre António Vieira disse: para falar ao vento bastam palavras; para falar ao coração são necessárias obras. Não escrevi nem tenho comigo nenhuma obra, mas vou fazer de tudo para vos falar ao coração.

Comecei eu quando, depois de James efectuar o seu discurso, subi ao púlpito e olhei para as caras de todos os meus colegas e os seus familiares. Não perdi muito tempo a procurar por Rose no meio da multidão porque os cabelos cor de fogo dos Weasley destacavam-se ali perto, do lado esquerdo. Entre eles, e para meu espanto, porque desde que chegara ao salão ainda não o vira, encontrava-se Theodore. Quando os nossos olhares se cruzaram ele sorriu, em incentivo. Por isso, sorri de volta e continuei.

- No primeiro dia que pisei o mármore brilhante de Hogwarts, fiquei deslumbrada com tamanha beleza. Os quadros conversavam entre si, fantasmas passeavam pelos corredores, escadarias mudavam de sítio conforme o seu humor. Era tudo tão vivo! A maior parte de vocês, senão todos, desfrutaram desta experiência aos onze anos. Eu, há apenas nove meses.

"Devo admitir que a vinda para Hogwarts não me agradava, de todo, e não só porque me manteria longe dos meus amigos e da minha família. Eu estava obviamente assustada. Um país novo, novos costumes e, acima de tudo, pessoas diferentes. Tenho a certeza de que, de uma forma ou de outra, todos se conseguem relacionar com isso. E tenho a certeza que vocês, tal como eu, deixaram pessoas entrar na vossa vida que vos ajudaram a ultrapassar todas as adversidades e chegar aqui, onde estamos hoje; chegar ao final de uma etapa tremendamente importante nas nossas vidas e que ditará o nosso futuro. E o futuro é como o papel em branco em que podemos escrever e desenhar o que queremos.

"Por isso, em nome dos finalistas dos Hufflepuff e da nossa chefe de Equipa, Pomona Sprout, é com enorme orgulho que declaro que, todos nós, tendo durante os últimos sete anos preenchido totalmente a nossa folha em branco, arrancamo-la finalmente do bloco. Estamos preparados e ansiosos por poder voltar a pegar na pena e esperamos que todos vocês nos dêem o privilégio de escrever e desenhar a vosso lado. Obrigada.

As palmas rapidamente encheram o salão e eu desci do púlpito, dando lugar à Directora, que anunciava a representante dos que ostentavam o símbolo verde e prata.

- Bom discurso, Kyri. – disse James, o primeiro a falar-me quando desci os poucos degraus e me a ele a ao porta voz dos Ravenclaw. Sorri.

- Obrigada, James. Também gostei do teu. As metáforas do Quidditch estavam francamente boas.

Ele sorriu e ficámos em silêncio para ouvir a porta-voz dos Slytherin. Quando também ela se juntou a nós, a professora McGonagall disse algumas palavras, agradeceu a presença dos nossos familiares e amigos e indicou que a entrega dos diplomas iria começar. Portanto, James, eu e os outros dois porta-vozes juntámo-nos aos finalistas das nossas equipas e esperámos que os nossos nomes fossem chamados.

Os Gryffindor foram os primeiros. Enquanto o chefe de Equipa lhes entregava os diplomas, olhei em volta. Rose e a família estavam a uns metros de mim, com certeza esperando ansiosamente que James fosse chamado.

O nome de James foi finalmente proferido pelo seu chefe de Equipa e um clamor de assobios e palmas veio daquele grupo, fazendo-me rir. Depois dele seguiram-se os Ravenclaw. Esta foi uma entrega um pouco mais lenta, porque o pobre professor Flitwick tinha que estar constantemente a fazer pequenos feitiços de levitação para se poder erguer à altura dos alunos, de modo a que se pudesse tirar uma fotografia. Não obstante, foi divertidíssima. E, finalmente, chegou a vez dos Hufflepuff.

- Kyrianne Argyris!

Espantada por o meu nome ser logo o primeiro a ser chamado, caminhei até aos degraus e subi-os devagar, segurando a saia do meu vestido, para evitar quedas humilhantes. Sorrindo, aceitei o diploma e os parabéns da minha chefe de Equipa, posando de seguida para a fotografia. Ao sair do palco, pisquei o olho a Rose, que batia palmas entusiasticamente.

Esperei que todos os meus colegas recebessem o seu diploma para posarmos para a fotografia de grupo. Terminada a dita, caminhei em direcção a Rose, que me puxou para um abraço apertado e me congratulou, garantindo-me, num tom de voz mais baixo, que Scorpius também estava muito orgulhoso de mim e que tinha pena de não poder comparecer. Quando finalmente me largou, fez questão de me apresentar a todos os Weasleys presentes, contando com a ajuda de James, que a tomou como exemplo e me deu a conhecer aos seus pais e irmãos.

Só consegui chegar a Theodore quando a cerimónia já ia avançada. A música tocava suavemente e os professores andavam por ali a felicitar pais e formandos. Aproximei-me dele que, naquela noite, e tal como eu gostava mais, se parecia com ele próprio.

- Não pensei que viesses, Theodore. – comentei, parando ao lado da cadeira onde ele estava sentado e da qual se levantou quando ouviu a minha voz.

- E perder a oportunidade de te ver mais deslumbrante que nunca? Seria um idiota se faltasse. – respondeu ele, com um sorriso maroto.

- Ah sim, tínhamos estabelecido há algum tempo que era importante para ti não fazeres figura de parvo à minha frente. – ele riu. – Mas pensei que também tivesse ficado claro que eu não faço a menor ideia como jogar estes jogos, Theodore. – acrescentei, num tom mais sério. – Não percebo porque é que, por vezes, de súbito, decides deixar de falar comigo. – ele suspirou e olhou o chão. – Sinto a tua falta, Ted.

Ele voltou o seu olhar cor de mel para mim e fitou-me intensamente. Respirando fundo, deu um passo em frente e ficou bastante perto de mim. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda demoraram alguns segundos antes de ele tornar a falar.

- Kyri, eu e Victoire já não estamos juntos. – disse ele, num tom grave. Olhei-o, espantada, e coloquei a mão no seu braço, pensando no quão insensível tinha sido por ter dito o que acabara de dizer estando ele certamente triste.

- Oh Ted, lamento por isso. E lamento por ter dito isto agora. – ele sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

- Não lamentes. Ainda bem que disseste. – fez uma pausa, na qual eu o fitei, confusa. – Não foi por causa do fim do meu relacionamento com Victoire que eu, muito estupidamente, admito, deixei, mais uma vez, de falar contigo.

- Não? Então qual foi o motivo?

Ele pegou na minha mão que ainda repousava no braço dele e apertou-a suavemente, nunca deixando o seu olhar desviar-se do meu. Naquele momento, o tal néon tornou a piscar na minha mente. E eu só consegui pensar numa coisa: que não podia deixar aquilo tornar-se real, não o podia deixar falar. Porque se ele dissesse o que eu pensava que ele ia dizer, as coisas mudariam. E apesar do irritante néon, eu não tinha a certeza se queria ver, de novo, a minha vida a levar um rumo que eu não tinha a certeza se era o melhor para mim.

- Kyri, a verdade é que… - ia-me preparar para o interromper quando alguém o fez por mim.

- Ah, Miss Argyris, finalmente! Leonidas Caro, da G.I.F.T. Perdoe-me a interrupção, minha cara, mas, Miss Argyris, poderia emprestar-me alguns minutos do seu tempo para discutirmos negócios? – exclamou energicamente um homem de meia idade, bem parecido, olhando de mim para Theodore. – Prometo que a trago de volta sã e salva. Vamos?

- Ted, eu… - ele sorriu e largou a minha mão.

- Posso esperar mais uns minutos. Vai.

Assenti e deixei o homem indicar-me um canto mais sossegado, longe de ouvidos curiosos. Ainda era capaz de ver Theodore do sítio onde me sentara. Cumprimentava alegremente James e, provavelmente, falavam sobre o seu futuro. Tal como aquele homem - ainda que eu não soubesse isso quando me sentei a seu lado - estava ali para falar do meu.

* * *

- Antes de mais, Miss Argyris, parabéns pela conclusão da sua carreira académica. Deve estar muito orgulhosa do que conquistou este ano. – Sorri.

- Obrigada. E sim, estou bastante satisfeita com os resultados que obtive.

- E tem alguma ideia do que planeia fazer a seguir? Alguma profissão que queira seguir?

- Acho que a pergunta 'qual a profissão dos seus sonhos?', Mr. Caro, tem uma resposta bastante óbvia no meu caso, como deve saber. – respondi, olhando-o. Ele sorriu.

- E por que saberia tal coisa? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Mr. Caro, o senhor sabia o meu nome, portanto com certeza sabe tudo sobre mim. Ainda para mais sendo grego. – Ele riu.

- Pensei que o meu apelido italiano não me denunciasse. – foi a minha vez de sorrir.

- Como não poderia? O seu nome conta uma história. Além disso, Leonidas é o nome do meu pai. – fiz uma pausa. – Vai dizer-me o que deseja de mim, Mr. Caro?

- Por favor, chame-me Leo. E, tal como lhe disse há pouco, estou aqui como representante do G.I.F.T.

- Está a supor que eu sei o que essa sigla significa, Leo. – ele fitou-me, falsamente indignado.

- Desilude-me, Miss Argyris. Nascida e criada em Anáfi e nunca ouviu falar de nós? G.I.F.T é a sigla para Greek Islands Fencing Team. – olhei-o, sinceramente espantada.

- Existe uma equipa de esgrima das _Kykládhes_?

- Minha cara, quem acha que a levou para Atenas em primeiro lugar? - Não consegui evitar abrir a boca, tal não era o meu espanto.

- Existe alguma razão para não me terem contado isto mais cedo? – perguntei, quando me recompus. Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Nenhuma. Quando chegou a nós era demasiado nova para compreender toda a burocracia, e quando fez treze anos partiu para a Rússia. Tentámos arranjar-lhe um tutor para que pudesse ficar mais perto de casa, dado que era a única feiticeira nas imediações sem posses para frquentar a Academia ou Durmstrang. Mas quando a oferta de uma bolsa de estudos foi posta em cima da mesa decidimos, como seus tutores, e para o bem da sua educação mágica, da qual nada sabíamos, aceitá-la.

- Vocês são muggles, portanto. – ele assentiu.

- Noutras circunstâncias, jamais viria ter consigo fazer-lhe esta proposta. Mas, em primeiro lugar, a Kyrianne, se me permite chamá-la assim, foi treinada connosco. E mesmo quando partiu para o Instituto, nunca deixámos de a observar. Recebíamos todos os registos dos seus treinos e provas e também as suas avaliações escolares. E em segundo lugar, segundo essas mesmas avaliações, os seus professores afirmavam que, apesar do inegável talento para a esgrima e de uma razoável aptidão mágica, a Kyrianne parecia não abandonar a muggle que há em si. – ri.

- Theodore disse o mesmo no dia em que cheguei a Hogwarts.

- Por isso pensámos que, quando terminasse a escola, provavelmente seria do seu desejo continuar a esgrimir. – continuou ele, sorrindo e ignorando o meu comentário.

- É claro que sim.

- E como parece que a sua natureza mágica é, para si, apenas um extra que não muda a sua maneira de ser nem a prejudica na esgrima, gostaríamos de a convidar a aceitar um patrocínio da nossa parte. Competirá com as cores da nossa equipa e, se em algum ano não se qualificar – o que duvido – ou se simplesmente quiser descansar durante algum tempo, teremos todo o gosto em colocá-la a treinar os mais jovens. Temos grupos fabulosos que dariam tudo para ser treinados pela campeã. – concluiu ele, fazendo-me sorrir largamente.

Afinal, não estava tudo perdido! Eu poderia continuar a praticar o meu desporto, a competir, e a ensinar os mais novos, até! Com mais alguns minutos de conversa, Leonidas explicou-me todos os pormenores: durante o primeiro ano, começando em Setembro e acabando em Maio, a equipa iria numa tour pelo globo, competindo em vários países, em vários escalões, e em vários tipos de competições, e seríamos pagos por isso (dependendo, claro, dos nossos resultados). Findado esse ano, cabia-me a mim escolher o meu futuro: podia ficar na Grécia a ensinar, participando em competições quando elas existissem ou, se me fosse feita uma oferta melhor, poderia deixar a G.I.F.T e subir a bordo de outra equipa. E, claro, existia sempre a hipótese de desistir de tudo e voltar a Anáfi.

- Não precisa de decidir neste preciso momento, Kyrianne. – disse ele, quando todas as explicações terminaram. - Mas, infelizmente, estamos num prazo apertado. Existem ainda muitos esgrimistas que tenho de visitar e aspectos da nossa pequena tour que tenho de acertar. Ficarei em Hogwarts até ao fim desta cerimónia. Pensa que me poderá dar uma resposta aí?

- Penso que sim. – respondi sorridente. – Obrigada por esta oportunidade.

- Não tem de quê, minha cara. Não seria o mesmo sem si. – respondeu ele, apertando a mão que eu estendera e olhando por cima do meu ombro. – Permite-me que lhe faça uma pergunta pessoal? – acrescentou, quando largou a minha mão e tornou a olhar para mim.

- Permito.

- No que diz respeito a família directa, só lhe resta o seu pai, correcto? E ele vive em Anáfi.

- Exactamente. – ele sorriu.

- Eu vim aqui com o intuito de a convencer a aceitar a minha oferta. Mas quero que me deixe dizer-lhe algo, que não sei se vai ou não influenciar a sua decisão: aceite o que lhe propus apenas se tiver a certeza de que será capaz de suportar a distância e ausência de tudo – e mais importante, de quem! – vai deixar para trás. E não me estou a referir ao seu pai. – terminou ele, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para algo atrás de mim e afastando-se em seguida.

Voltei-me então para ver Theodore a rir com o pai e o tio de Rose, enquanto esta última dançava de modo algo desajeitado com James uns metros mais ao lado. Sorri. Eles eram muito importantes, disso não havia dúvida. Theodore especialmente, apesar da maneira pouco eficaz que eu tinha desenvolvido para mandar essa confissão para um qualquer recanto da minha mente desde a lembrança daquela estúpida teoria dos ímanes.

Mas, apesar disso, era da minha vida que estávamos a falar, do meu futuro. Tinha-me sido oferecida a oportunidade de ganhar dinheiro a fazer aquilo que eu amava. O dinheiro não era, para mim, o mais importante, apesar de não me importar de poder dar uma vida um pouco melhor ao meu pai. Não, o que eu não sabia era se iria ter uma oportunidade daquelas de novo. E no que dizia respeito a Rose – e Scorpius também -, eu sabia que, apesar da distância, a amizade deles seria sempre constante. Sabia que se eu estivesse mesmo mal, eles seriam capazes de dar a volta ao mundo só para me reconfortar. E quanto a Theodore…

Nunca daria certo. Quer dizer, olhem para mim. Não, não me refiro à minha parte física porque, segundo opinões, parece ser perfeita. Pensem bem: como que é que um espírito livre, gentil e leal como Theodore iria alguma vez querer ficar com uma pessoa entediada e algumas vezes, admitamos, imodesta, convencida e sabe-tudo irritante? Já para não falar no obstáculo 'idade'.

Foi por isso que tomei a decisão que tomei. Por mais que eu tivesse noção de que, se o tivesse deixado acabar o que ia dizer há minutos, ele diria que gostava de mim _daquela_ maneira, também sabia que não estava pronta para ouvir isso. Porque por muito que eu adorasse Theodore – e, acreditem, eu adorava -, amava mais a esgrima.

Respirando, olhei em volta procurando Leonidas. Encontrei-o perto da mesa do ponche, conversando alegremente com o professor Flitwick. Segurando a saia do meu vestido, caminhei na sua direcção e, depois de pedir desculpa pela interrupção, confirmei a minha aceitação da sua proposta. Ele garantiu-me que perto do fim do verão iria a Anáfi acertar as últimas pontas soltas comigo e que depois fazíamo-nos à estrada, por assim dizer.

- Está na hora de ir dar as boas novas aos seus amigos, Miss Argyris.

Assenti, percebendo o que ele queria dizer. Com mais um agradecimento e um pedido de desculpas ao professor Flitwick por ter interrompido a conversa, virei costas e segui até ao clã Weasley, disposta a revelar aos meus melhores amigos a nova pena que usaria para escrever na folha imaculada que era o meu futuro.

* * *

- Estás muito calada, Rosie. – disse Theodore, alguns minutos depois de Kyrianne aceitar o convite de James para dançar, deixando-os a processar tudo o que lhes contara.

- Estava só a pensar. – respondeu a ruiva, olhando para ele.

- Estás feliz por ela? – inquiriu, passados alguns segundos.

- É claro que sim! – exclamou Rose, sorrindo. - Não nego que vou ter saudades, mas é a oportunidade de uma vida. Por muito boa atleta que ela seja, não temos como saber se uma oferta destas apareceria de novo. – fez uma pausa. – Mas não era apenas sobre a ida de Kyri para longe que eu estava a pensar. – acrescentou, percebendo toda a extensão da pergunta de Theodore.

- Queres partilhar?

- Não vais compreender.

- Não sou completamente desprovido de cérebro, Rose.

- Não foi isso que quis dizer. – Rose suspirou. – Estava a pensar em como tu e Kyri serão o gato de Schrödinger.

- O quê? – ela gargalhou.

- Eu avisei-te de que não ias compreender. Ainda para mais, é uma coisa muggle. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Explica-me, então. Em inglês, de preferência.

- O gato de Schrödinger é experiencia básica de mecânica quântica. – Theodore fitou-a, confuso. – Vamos simplesmente fingir que sabes o que é mecânica quântica, está bem?

- Começo mesmo a ficar irritado com o vosso amor a coisas muggles.

- Adiante. – continuou ela, ignorando-o. – A experiência consistia em colocar um gato numa caixa lacrada, juntamente com uma cápsula radioactiva e um frasco de veneno letal. Se um contador, também inserido na caixa, detectar radiação, então o frasco é quebrado, libertando o veneno que mata o gato. Compreendes até aqui?

- Que experiência mais bizarra. Os muggles são loucos.

- Não deixam, no entanto, de fazer descobertas fantásticas. – fez uma pausa. – Seja como for, a mecânica quântica sugere que depois de um tempo o gato está _simultaneamente_ vivo e morto, porque só saberemos que ele está uma ou outra coisa se abrirmos a caixa. Vocês são o gato, Ted. Estão dentro da caixa e só saberão se sobrevivem ou não quando a dita se abrir. – ele suspirou.

- E quando é que isso vai acontecer?

- Só te sei dizer quando _não_ vai acontecer: hoje.

- Perfeito! - comentou Ted, sarcasticamente.

- Não vale a pena chorar sobre poção derramada, Theodore. – respondeu Rose, colocando o braço por cima dos ombros de Theodore. - Resta apenas que te perguntes uma coisa: queres correr o risco e seres tu a abrir a caixa, ou queres esperar pacientemente que ela se abra sozinha?

* * *

**N/A: **Inserir o gato de Schrödinger numa fic era uma ideia que já estava há algum tempo a formar-se na minha cabeça, principalmente porque expressava, na minha mente (perturbada) um sentimento em particular. Bom, finalmente pu-la em prática. Eu sabia no que é que a experiência consistia e sabia explicá-la em termos leigos, mas, como sempre, a Wikipedia foi a minha melhor amiga.

Só por curiosidade, tanto a sigla G.I.F.T quanto o nome do seu representante não foram ao acaso. Acho que passei mais tempo à volta desses dois pormenores do que a escrever grande parte do último capítulo x). Eu sou agnóstica, mas não se costuma dizer que Deus está nos detalhes? :p

Vem aí o último capítulo. Mais uma viagem que termina em breve :')

Love,  
**~Nalamin**


	15. The Man In The Moon

**Disclaimer:** Isto é uma chatice. Porque é que a tia Jo há-de ter tudo só para ela? :'c

* * *

**Silver Heart  
Fanfic by Nalamin**

**Chapter 15 - The Man In The Moon**

- Prometes escrever? – perguntou Rose, pela centésima vez naquele dia, abraçando-me fortemente.

- Todos os dias. – Senti-a soluçar contra o meu ombro. – Por favor, não chores. Não é como se eu fosse para o outro lado do mundo, Rosie. E sabes que podes visitar-me sempre que quiseres.

Ela deu mais um pequeno soluço mas afastou-se suavemente, sorrindo. Scorpius foi o próximo a despedir-se, beijando a minha testa suavemente. James apareceu de repente, empurrando Scorpius para o lado e erguendo-me no ar, rodopiando e dizendo que, apesar de todos os meus maus tratos à sua pessoa, iria ter saudades. Sorri-lhe e dei-lhe um abraço apertado, como que pedindo desculpa e agradecendo por tudo. E, finalmente, quando todos se afastaram, Theodore prostrou-se à minha frente, com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Para onde vais agora?

- Para começar, Atenas. Tenho de comprar uma coruja, senão Rose mata-me.

- Depois Anáfi? – assenti.

- És mais do que bem-vindo na minha ilha, Ted. Visita-me sempre que quiseres, durante o tempo que quiseres. – afirmei, levando a minha mão à dele.

- Vou fazer isso. – ele suspirou, tomando a minha mão entre as dele. O silêncio pairou por uns momentos. - Lembras-te da primeira coisa que te disse quando nos conhecemos? – franzi o sobrolho.

- 'Aqui esta o prodígio'? – ele riu.

- Disse-te que podias contar comigo. Confiar em mim. Que faria de tudo para não te desiludir ou magoar.

- Creio que disseste que farias de tudo para que a minha estadia fosse agradável.

- Estou a parafrasear. O importante é que falei a sério. Podes mesmo confiar em mim.

- Eu sei, nunca duvidei disso. Nem por um segundo.

- Então, porquê? – olhei-o, confusa.

- Não estou a perceber a pergunta.

- Porque é que não te permites a ti mesma gostar mais de alguém do que da esgrima? – engoli em seco. Se eu fosse pessoa de corar, estaria vermelha até à ponta dos cabelos. – E quando digo _alguém,_ refiro-me, obviamente, a mim. – Por Zeus, íamos mesmo ter aquela conversa _no meio_ da estação?

- Eu não sou Victoire, Theodore. – respondi, depois de alguns segundos. - Não sou graciosa, ou bonita, nem tenho uma personalidade agradável. Sou desinteressada, apática, prefiro o mundo muggle a este e gosto de dizer palavras complicadas. E tu és um espírito livre, alegre, engraçado, espontâneo, que rapidamente se aborreceria na minha companhia.

- Kyri, tu dás o teu melhor a cada fôlego, sabes disso e sabes que eu também sei disso.

- Creio que o meu melhor não é suficientemente bom para ti. – ele fitou-me, incrédulo. - Sou boa com um florete, não com relacionamentos.

- Não? Eu acho que foste bem sucedida no único relacionamento sério que tiveste.

- E qual foi ele?

- A esgrima. – franzi o sobrolho.

- Não é, de maneira nenhuma, comparável.

- Não? Então vamos ver. – disse ele, desafiador, tirando a mão direita de cima da minha e começando a contar pelos dedos. - Tu adoras a esgrima, eras capaz de quase tudo por ela, acordas a pensar nela, adormeces a pensar nela e treinas todos os dias. Podes não obter sempre os melhores resultados, mas continuas a treinar porque não há nada no mundo de que gostes mais. Vais dizer-me que não e isso que vês quando olhas, por exemplo, para Rose e Scorpius?

- Eles estão envolvidos a um nível muito mais profundo. Eles amam até os defeitos e manias um do outro. – ele bufou, exasperado.

- E porque é que assumes que eu não amo as tuas esquisitices? O teu tédio, desinteresse e mania de usar palavras longas e rebuscadas que eu, muitas vezes, não faço a menor ideia de qual é o significado? A tua aversão a mostrar as pernas por causa de pequenas cicatrizes que fazem de ti quem tu és? A tua insistência em dizeres que não és bonita quando já te disse que és a mulher mais linda que eu alguma vez vi?

- Theodore…

- E porque é que não admites que adoras as minhas ocasionais faltas de memória e o facto de eu aparentar ser um bom menino ao dizer-te todas estas coisas quando, na verdade, só te quero puxar para mim e beijar-te até de manhã?

- E porque é que não consegues ver que somos incompatíveis, Ted? Por Zeus, daqui a dois meses vou começar a viajar pelo mundo todo, em competições. Só voltarei a ter tempo livre daqui a quase um ano. E tu, tu tens o teu trabalho em Hogwarts. Que espécie de relação poderíamos nós ter?

Vi-o hesitar durante uns segundos antes de me responder. Mas a resposta que obtive não foi falada. E foi muito mais esclarecedora e convincente do que eu poderia à partida pensar.

* * *

Theodore hesitou antes de responder, analisando o rumo que aquela conversa estava a levar. A parte positiva era a de que agora tinha a certeza absoluta de que ela correspondia os seus sentimentos. A parte negativa era que, apesar disso, Kyrianne achava que não era suficientemente boa para ele. Aquele era, sem dúvida, o momento sobre o qual Rose o avisara.

_(FLASHBACK)_

- Rose? Estás decente? – um riso ecoou de dentro da camarata.

- Sim, Teddy, entra.

Theodore entrou na camarata da ruiva e sentou-se na cama enquanto ela arrumava os seus pertences no malão. As carruagens que levariam os alunos à estação de Hogsmeade saiam dali a duas horas. Mais um ano que findara. Mas aquele ano fora diferente. Pelo menos para Theodore.

Kyrianne mudara tudo: a sua maneira de ver o mundo, a sua maneira de ser, a sua maneira de pensar e, sobretudo, a sua maneira de sentir. Aquilo que sentia pela campeã não era, de todo, comparável ao que sentira por Victoire. E, apesar de todos os momentos especiais e de todos os anos que passara com a loira, Victoire nunca o fizera chegar ao ponto de pensar que não era possível viver sem ela.

E Victoire não fora a primeira por quem se apaixonara. Tinha sido, de facto, aquela que amara mais. De toda a forma, o importante era que se tinha apaixonado várias vezes, sempre da mesma maneira. Mas Kyrianne também mudara isso. Quer dizer, claro que tudo começara como todas as suas outras paixões começaram: uma enormíssima atracção. Kyri era belíssima, e nenhum rapaz lhe ficava indiferente. Ela parecia não saber o quão bonita era, o que só a tornava ainda mais atraente. E até aí tudo bem. Uma simples atracção é normal e não problemática, principalmente porque não era mútua. Mas depois…

Depois ela fizera-o considerá-la uma das suas amigas mais queridas. Fizera com que ele quisesse falar-lhe da sua vida, contar-lhe os seus sonhos e planos, os seus arrependimentos e desilusões. Fizera com que ele fosse a correr ter com ela a uma ilha perdida algures na Grécia apenas para a confortar. Acima de tudo, fizera com que, para além dos treinos – que estavam marcados como 'horário profissional' -, ele quisesse passar tempo com ela. De preferência, _todo _o tempo.

Mas, e de novo, ela não se apercebia disso. Até àquele treino, em Abril. Aí ele tivera a certeza de que ela também sentia qualquer coisa. Vira nos seus olhos quando lhe dissera que ela era uma deusa. A deusa _dele. _Não lho dissera exactamente por estas palavras, mas sabia que ela compreendera. E a partir daí, a partir do momento em que admitiu a si próprio e à sua deusa que estava apaixonado por ela, caiu tudo numa espiral descendente: Victoire, que, apesar dos seus longos cabelos loiros, de burra tinha muito pouco, começava a aperceber-se da distância do seu amado, das desculpas cada vez mais esfarrapadas para ficar em Hogwarts; a pressão dos padrinhos e dos Weasley para um casamento em breve aumentava de dia para dia e, depois da segunda ronda das Olimpíadas, o problema 'Louis'.

Felizmente, este último problema desaparecera logo depois das finais. Ele tinha a certeza que Kyrianne tinha dormido com Louis e isso deixava-o fora de si. Outro homem a tocar na deusa! Só de pensar nisso começava a tremer. De cada vez que olhava para Kyrianne imaginava aquilo que Louis escrevera na carta: as mãos do francês a percorrem a pele sem falhas dela, os lábios dele nos dela, os seus gemidos de prazer…era demasiado, não conseguia lidar com aquilo. Fora por isso que se afastara. Doía olhar para a deusa e lembrar que ela tinha sido de outros antes de ser dele. Mas o que doía mais era ter plena consciência de que ela não _era_ sua.

Isso corroía-o dia e noite, embora ele não demonstrasse. Estar com Victoire tornara-se agora impensável e, por isso, decidira, tal como a deusa dissera, libertá-la do compromisso que partilhavam para que ela pudesse encontrar alguém que a amasse da mesma maneira que ele amava Kyrianne. E, ao contrário do que esperava, Victoire compreendeu e agradeceu pela sinceridade. Disse que gostava, apesar de tudo, que permanecessem bons amigos, até porque, de certa forma, eram família. Ele acedeu a esse pedido com todo o gosto e, antes de voltar para Hogwarts, ouviu o conselho que ela lhe dava. E pô-lo em prática no dia seguinte.

Fora por isso, embora Kyrianne não soubesse, que Rose e James a tinham apresentado aos Weasley e aos Potter. Porque, seguindo o conselho da mulher a que chamara sua durante anos, ele contara toda a história à família antes da formatura. Claro que Rose já sabia há meses, muito antes, provavelmente, até de Ted se dar conta. Até James, que estivera vidrado na deusa, afirmara que desistira de a conquistar porque se apercebera que ele estava apaixonado por ela. E, perante isto, e depois de mais algumas explicações, a família não teve outra hipótese senão ficar curiosa em relação à mulher que arrebatara o coração dele daquela forma.

Mas ela não era uma mulher. Era uma deusa. E fora isso que o fizera tomar aquela decisão. Fora isso que o levara à camarata de Rose antes de partirem para o comboio. Escolhera ser ele a abrir a caixa. Sabia que, provavelmente, ela nunca o faria, portanto, tinha de tomar uma atitude. Não queria apenas uma semana, um mês ou um verão com ela. Queria uma vida.

Rose, como sempre, tinha algo incrivelmente inteligente a dizer sobre o assunto. Apesar do curto espaço de tempo, conhecia Kyrianne quase melhor do que a ela mesma e estava pronta para o aconselhar fosse qual fosse a decisão que ele tomasse. No entanto, comentou com ele que não estava surpresa com o caminho que ele escolhera palmilhar. E que teria de pedir o dinheiro da aposta a James.

- Vocês apostaram sobre isto?

- Bom, dado que só nós é que sabíamos, tornou-se engraçado. Mas vamos ao que interessa. – disse ela, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama. - Vais ter de ter uma conversa super racional com ela. Terás de a convencer por a + b que devem ficar juntos, que é o certo a fazer. No entanto, isso pode não resultar. Não temos ideia de como Kyri reagirá quando lhe disseres que estás apaixonado por ela. – ele ponderou por uns momentos.

- E se isso acontecer? Se a + b não resultar, o que é que eu faço? – ela sorriu e levantou-se, retomando o que estava a fazer.

- Segue a opção c): beija-a. – respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

_(FIM DE FLASHBACK)_

Lembrando-se do conselho de Rose, Theodore tomou uma decisão.

* * *

Ele fitava-me intensamente, o que me fez pensar que ele estava prestes a lançar a bomba 'A'. Mas, de repente, ele puxou-me para ele pela mão que segurava e, colocando a mão livre na curva do meu pescoço, beijou-me.

A princípio, o meu choque não me deixou reagir. Mas depois de uns segundos, retribuí o seu beijo. Tudo naquele momento era perfeito, quem era eu para o estragar? Juntei a minha outra mão à que estava por detrás do seu pescoço e deixei-me levar. Tal como Rose dissera, era absolutamente incrível deixar-me levar por outra pessoa; tal como eu descobrira em Anáfi, no Ano Novo, o meu caminho rumo a felicidade começava a apresentar formas cada vez mais definidas; e tal como dissera no meu discurso de formatura, tinha uma nova pena e uma imaculada folha em branco para escrever e desenhar o meu futuro. E mal podia esperar para o fazer.

- Tens a certeza de que tens de voltar já para casa? – disse Theodore, baixinho, quando nos afastámos para respirar. Ao fundo, por detrás dele, ouvi James gritar 'Bem-vinda ao clã Weasley-Potter-Lupin!'. Ri, feliz.

- Acho que Anáfi pode esperar umas semanas por mim.

E quando ele retomou o beijo, eu dei-me conta de uma coisa: finalmente era uma lua independente. Apesar de ainda devotar um grande amor ao meu planeta, descobrira outros planetas que me deixaram adoptá-los como meus, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca esqueceria aquele que, em primeiro lugar, me cativou. E, finalmente, descobrira outra lua que, apesar de ser em tudo diferente de mim, estava disposta a aceitar todas as minhas falhas e desníveis, a partilhar verdadeiros mares de tranquilidade e, acima de tudo…

…a criar comigo uma órbita só nossa.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Qualquer dúvida, curiosidade ou seja o que for, o meu face, o meu hi5, o meu dA e o meu mail estão no meu profile. Dêem-lhes uso :D

btw, alguém reparou nos títulos? :p

Até à próxima fic!

Lots of love,  
**~Nalamin**


End file.
